A Time for Everything
by WahineKaeru
Summary: There is always a time and place to tell a secret. With portal jumping and a family of two hybrids, a wizard, a witch and a vampire. How will Westeros survive the five of them? Let's find out shall we? Ps. I own nothing. xover VD/HP/Twilight/GoT...let's see how this goes. (oh, there's a ref to OUAT) Sorry guys.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Isabella laughed as Tyler told her of an instance where he was caught with his pants around his ankles. "Must you be so bold, dear cousin?" She gasped out as he laughed along with her.

"I dare say you blush as a maiden in her wedding bed." He said mockingly.

"Must you jest on my behalf? You know as well as I that I cannot help the way of my speech. I've spent years in other parts of the world and realms dear cousin. It was bound to happen soon enough." She said with a pout.

"It's cool, cuz. Besides all we have to do now is wait for Kol to hurry his ass up." Tyler said as he waved a hand at her dismissively. "And I have a feeling, I'll be talking like that soon enough."

"You will. It was hard first, but you will get it soon." She said with a smile.

The ding of the bell on the door had the two turn their heads to see his old friends walk into the Grill. "Who are they to stare at us?" She muttered.

"Old friends, Dear Bella. Just old friends. Ones that have turned their backs on me and I shall do the same." He said with a sneer to them at the end. The shocked faces of his old friends amused him to no end.

He could hear Caroline asking who his friend was and he shook his head. They waited for a few more minutes before the bell rang out again and the Scooby gang froze in place.

Kol sauntered over and plopped down beside Isabella, only to pull her to his side in a hug. "Now what's all this talk of an adventure?" He asked as he took Isabella's drink from the table and took a swig.

"The question is 'do you want to go?'" Tyler asked as Kol looked to him and then back to her.

"Where are we going first?" He asked as he stared at Isabella, who had a cheeky grin on her face.

"First we head to another realm, that is somewhat related to this one." She said and he gave a short nod.

"You do realize if I don't tell my family they will go crazy over my disappearance once again?" He asked and they both nodded.

"Alright, to the Mikaelson mansion." Tyler said as he stood up and pulled Bella up as she giggled.

"Fine, let's do this quickly and then we can go." Kol agreed as the three of them swept out of the grill, never once did they noticed the shocked faces of Tyler's former friends.

The moment they arrived the door had flown open and there stood four pairs of eyes. "Isabella?" A gasp sounded from the youngest Mikaelson sibling. "Is that really you?"

"Bekah." Bella said as she rushed to the door and pulled Bekah out to hug her tightly.

"Where in the hell have you been?" A deep voice asked from the side of them and she was pulled into a pair of strong arms. She inhaled deeply and knew it was Elijah.

"'Lijah." She sighed out as she was then pulled into another pair. Her eyes closed still and she knew from scent it was Niklaus.

"Why have you not been around, Dearest Bella?" Niklaus muttered out in question as he buried his face in her hair. "I have missed you so much."

"I'm sorry, my love." She whispered out as she pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes. Still the same deep blue eyes that she had first fell in love with. "I have had dealings with other supernatural creatures. Tyler, Kol and I have to be going soon. Unless you wish to accompany us on this journey."

Niklaus looked to Tyler and then to Kol. "I've just got you back. You'll not leave my side again, my love." He said with a smirk.

She beamed up at him and he knew he made the right decision. "Where are we off to, Love?" He asked as he turned his eyes over his family.

"Westeros, of course, Lord Mikaelson. But we have few stops to make first." She said as looked to the side of the house.

Nik smiled brightly. It had been years since they were there last, almost twenty. He remembered the last time they were there and shook his head. He wondered if Ned and that idiotic friend of his were alright. He also wondered how Lady Lyanna was and Prince Rhaegar.

Nik smirked and looked to his mate as he nodded his head. "It would be good to see Ned again."

"That's what I was thinking." Bella said as she turned to Kol and Tyler.

"Be careful all of you." Elijah said as they all nodded.

Bella moved away from them and threw a clear looking object. A zipping sound was heard before a round portal opened up to them. The other side of the portal was dark and they couldn't see anything. She grinned wildly as she turned to the other three. "Shall we?"

Kol and Nik gave their family hugs and took off to where Tyler and Bella were standing in front of the portal. Nik grabbed Bella's had as Tyler grabbed her other. Tyler looked to Kol and held out his hand. Kol scoffed before he picked it up and held on tight. "Together?" Bella asked as they all nodded before they spoke in unison.

"Together." The four of them walked slowly and moved passed the portal.

 **Hogwarts**

 **May 2, 1998**

 **End of final battle**

 **Right after Voldemort's death**

Harry looked up as a crack clashed out from beside him in the courtyard. He turned swiftly to the sound and held the Elder wand at the ready. He watched as portal opened and his eyes widened slightly as a smile of relief made its way onto his face.

Four people walked through the portal and he ran to the one in the middle of them. He felt arms wrap around him as he hugged the body tightly to him. "Bella." He sighed out as she ran her hand through his hair.

"Did I miss it?" She asked curiously and he laughed.

"It's over, Bella. I've defeated him." He said as he pulled back to look upon her face.

"Oh, if I had known, I'd have been her sooner, Harry." She said as she placed her hands on either side of his face to look him over.

"I'm fine, Bella." He said as he slapped away her fussing hands.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice sounded from behind him and he turned to see his best friends with a look of awe on their faces, as matter of fact, everyone's faces were looks of awe.

"Everyone this is Isabella Mikaelson." He said as they all just stared. Bella smiled and bowed to them all dramatically.

"Are you ready to go, Harry?" Bella asked as he looked back to her and then glanced to his friends. His heart hurt, but he knew this day was coming.

"Do you think Jamie will remember me?" He asked quietly.

"I'm sure he will, Harry." Nik said as Harry finally looked over to him. Harry smiled widely before he launched himself into Nik's arms.

"Uncle Nik!" Harry said loudly as he laughed.

"A man of seventeen shouldn't be acting like a child, Harry." Isabella admonished with a smile.

Harry felt his face heat up with embarrassment as he pulled back from Nik's embrace. "You're right, Aunt Bella."

Nik looked to his mate and shook his head. "Say your good byes, Love and then we'll be going." She said as he nodded his head.

Harry turned to Hermione and Ron with tears in his eyes. "I'm guessing this is goodbye?" She asked as he nodded with a small sad smile.

"For now." He said as he turned to look them over. "I don't know when I'll be back, but I know I will."

"Harry, hurry now, we'll be late if we don't leave now." Bella said as he nodded.

"Coming." He said as he summoned his moleskin bag and chest to him. He shrunk his chest and placed it in his pocket. He had already had everything packed and ready to go. He knew she was coming and had wanted to be ready. "Be good, guys."

Hermione held back a sob and Ron sniffed as he hugged his friend tightly. The three of them had been through so much and now it was over. He was leaving and they weren't sure what was going to happen.

He ran over to Bella and took up her hand. He grabbed Tyler's hand and soon they were all on their way to the Land of Westeros.

 **298 AC**

 **The North**

 **Winterfell Castle**

Eddard Stark looked over his grim castle before his grey eyes landed on his older children as they taught one of the younger ones to shoot a bow and arrow.

His lady wife, Catelyn Stark, stood beside him and they jested at how unlikely it was that their second born, Brandon 'Bran' Stark, would be able to hit the target.

Jon stark watched as his younger brother pulled back on the string and gripped it tightly. His bow arm was taut with tension. He was about to loose the arrow when another arrow sailed passed him and hit the target. Everyone turned to look and saw a hooded woman standing there with a bow in her hand. She wore, not a dress, but breeches and tunic. Slight armor and behind her stood four more men.

"Forgive me, Young Lord Stark, I've not had to shoot a bow in quite some time." She said as Jon and Robb looked to one another. Eddard's eyes shot to where the voice emerged and saw the last person he expected to see.

"Lady Izabel Mikaelson." Eddard's voice was in awe and his Lady wife shot him a small glare. Eddard moved quickly and raced down the stairs.

The moment he was before her, she bowed and then looked up to him. He returned the gesture. "My Lady Izabel." He said with a stoic voice.

"Now, now, my Quiet Wolf. Is that anyway to greet your adopted sister?" Izabel asked as Eddard let a smile grace his face and picked her up in a hug, only to swing her in a circle. A laugh escaped his throat as a giggle escaped hers.

"My sister, Izabel, where have you been?" He asked jovially.

"Exploring, Dear Brother. Exploring. You, of course, remember my husband." She said as Nik walked forward and grasped Eddard's hand firmly.

"Nik, it's good to see you again." Eddard said as Niklaus smiled genuinely.

"It is good to find you in good health, Ned." Niklaus said as he looked around the castle. "What has happened?"

Eddard's face grew solemn and looked to his two best friends. "Come, to my solar, I'll tell you all that you have missed. But first, you must meet my family. Some of them."

Izabel looked over to see Lady Catelyn Tully as she stood next to two of the children. Eddard took her over to his children. "Cat, this is my adopted sister, Izabel Mikaelson. She was a Stark and legitimized by King Aerys himself. It was a favor to my father, our father. Izabel this is my Lady wife, Catelyn Stark, formerly a Tully. This is my eldest, Robb, this is Bran. Cat if you'll excuse us, I must speak with my sister and her family." Catelyn looked to Izabel and frowned.

Izabel on the other hand looked to Ned and said, "I'll be back in a moment, if you'll be in Father's solar, I know the way. I'll catch up. Go ahead and tell Nik what has happened, little brother."

Ned nodded and showed the other's the way as they left. She could hear Ned and Nik speaking about other matters.

Izabel looked over to the lonesome boy that stood there with a frown on his face. She hadn't noticed that Harry had stayed with her. She looked to the boy and then to her nephew and sighed.

"You, boy, what is your name?" She asked and the boy looked up.

"Jon Snow, Milady." He said as he saw her eyes widen.

"Come here, Jon." She said as he hurried to her, but kept his eyes down.

None of them noticed that Robb had stayed behind as well.

"Are you Ned's?" She asked.

"Yes, I am." He said quietly.

"Are you ashamed of it?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"No, Milady, I couldn't ever be." He said as he stood up tall. The glint in his grey eyes told of Stark heritage to be sure, but she was sure she had seen that jawline once before and it was not of a Stark, but a….

"Now I see. Hadrian, go and tell your father that we'll be leaving in two moon cycles. Unless, if by chance some unfortunate circumstance calls us away." Izabel said as Harry nodded in acquiescence before he took off.

"Yes, mother." He said before he took off toward the sound of his, now, uncles and 'father'. He actually didn't mind having them as parents. He thought back to when they had first arrived in this realm.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Two moons ago**_

 _Harry looked around and saw nothing but snow and trees._

" _It must have been a mild winter, Lady Mikaelson." Nik said as they all looked around._

" _Mild? You call this mild?" Kol asked as he sloshed around in the snow. "It's like bloody Christmas threw up on all the trees!"_

" _Kol, do shut up. The winters, summers, springs and falls last for years here. The sun also rises in the West not the east here." Bella said as she shook her head. "Ty, are you okay?"_

" _I don't know, I'm in another realm. I don't know what half the lingo that goes on here. So I'm a little freaked." Tyler said as he looked to Harry, who had just pulled out his wand and made a fire._

" _To Moat Cailin. I want to know what's happened to my castle." She said as she looked to Harry and he nodded._

" _We're going home?" Harry asked as Nik smiled._

" _That's right we're going home." Nik said as she turned to his brother and Tyler. "But first we must find names that fit you. Harry….Hadrian would be best I think. You'll be our son. You look more like Izabel than me anyway. Then that leaves Kol and Tyler. Kolton Mikaelson and Tydus Mikaelson."_

" _You're making me a Mikaelson?" Tyler asked shocked._

" _Trust me, our name holds power, even here." Nik said as they all turned to Izabel._

" _When I was eight I had ran away from my mom's house. I ended up in a town that no one knows aobut. A man gave me seven heavy bags. Each bag had these clear beans in them. I didn't know what they did, so I threw one into the lake. I didn't really think of anything at the time and I ended up here. Lord Rickard Stark found me wondering around and took me home to Winterfell. I spent two years here. I returned home as often as I could, but I always came here. When I turned twenty four I met Nik. We mated and all that good stuff. What I'm trying to tell you is that time moves differently in all realms. As I hadn't been back to our realm in almost six years, but Tyler thought I'd only been gone four weeks. I hadn't seen Harry in almost six years. Nik and I had taken him from James and Lily the night they died. We'd came here and he was but a babe. We lived her for four years, but we knew we had to take him back because of his prophecy. It was hard, but I think he's became such a good man, that and I'm so proud of him." She explained and Harry felt the tale tell blush creep onto his cheeks._

 _ **Time Skip**_

 _It had taken them a fortnight to make it to Moat Cailin. The ruins were nothing like what she remembered. "Harry do you remember what our home looked like?" She asked and he nodded in affirmation._

 _He moved the elder wand and tried to remember the pictures that they left with him. The paintings of Moat Cailin in its glorious past. As the building rumbled and started to rebuild itself with the help of Bella who opened her hand wide and place them on the ground a snapping twig was heard and Kol turned quickly as he brandished his sword._

" _Who goes there?" He asked as a man moved around a tree to be seen._

" _Lord Howland? Is that you?" Nik asked as he moved closer and waved his brother off._

" _Lord Niklaus." Howland Reed said as he kneeled before Nik._

" _Get up, Howland." Nik said as he gave Howland a smile._

" _I'd heard voices. I came to check it out." Howland said as he looked around to see that the castle was already halfway built back up. "I will still never get over your Lady wife doing magic."_

" _It seems our son has inherited, my Lady wife's skill for the art. He is helping her." Nik said as he saw Kol and Tyler looked to him in surprise. Nik turned back to the crannogman and smiled once again. "How had you been, my friend. It has been ages since I've last looked upon your face."_

" _I've been well, Milord. It was a sad thing to watch the castle crumble in disarray, but now that you have returned home, I am sure it will be back to its former glory." Howland said with a soft smile. "And you have son."_

" _Hadrian, come here a moment." Nik called as Harry moved to his side. "This is Howland Reed, Lord Howland Reed, an old friend of mine."_

" _How are you, Lord Reed?" Harry asked as he bowed his head as he had been taught on the ride down._

" _A good young man you seem to be. You have your father's manners about you." Howland said as Harry smiled and nodded._

" _Thank you sir."_

" _Go back to helping your mother, Hadrian." Nik said as Harry nodded and scurried off to find his pseudo mother._

" _A strapping boy you got there, Lord Niklaus." Howland said as Nik nodded._

" _Yes, indeed. Tell me of all that has happened since we've been traveling." Nik said as he and Howland walked away._

 _Harry turned to Izabel and saw she had a small smile on her face. "Mother, what is the matter?"_

 _Izabel smiled softly as she stood up and ran her fingers through Harry's mane. "Nothing, my son. Absolutely nothing."_

" _Come, nephew, we'll let your mother rest and regain her strength and I'll teach you how to use that sword at your hip." Kolten said as Hadrian looked to his 'mother'. Not pseudo any longer. She was his mother. She had promised him when he turned 11 that she would return and they'd be a family. He'd kept that promise close to his heart. Even Sirius didn't know about it. Nik wasn't Uncle Nik any longer, but his Lord Father._

" _Yes, Uncle Kol." Hadrian said as he settled himself into this new life and second chance he was given._

 _ **End flashback**_

Hadrian found his Lord Father and his uncles were in deep conversation, while he was hesitant to interrupt them, he knew his father would appreciate the gesture from his mother more. He knocked a bit quietly and the four of them looked to the door.

"Hadrian? What is the matter, son?" Nik asked as Hadrian looked up to him.

"Mother said that we were to stay for two moon cycles, unless something calls us away." Hadrian said in a strong voice that belied the nervousness he felt.

Nik looked to his son and nodded. "I have completely forgotten to introduce you to your Uncle Eddard. Ned this is my son, Hadrian Mikaelson. Hadrian, your Uncle Eddard Stark."

Eddard looked over the boy and nodded. His grey eyes looked up to Hadrian's bright green ones. The green of his eyes were reminiscent of Lannister eyes, but they didn't have that sharp disdain that he had grown used to seeing. The boy was not too tall, but seemed to still be growing. "I'm sure you'll get along with Robb and Jon, while you're here." Eddard said with a nod to the boy.

"Tydus, go with your nephew and keep him protected will you?" Nik asked as Ty looked at him with a nod.

"Come Nephew, maybe we'll find some chaos to sew." Ty said as everyone laughed and they took off out of the door.

It was at that moment that Ser Rodrik Cassel decided to make his presence known. "Lord Stark, I have news."

Ned and Nik looked to him and Ned motioned for him to continue. Ser Rodrik cleared his throat and spoke. "They've caught a deserter of the Night's Watch." His voice grew grim as he looked over to his Lord.

Ned stiffened ever so slightly before Nik placed an arm on his shoulder. "We'll ride with you. It's overdue that my son should know how things are carried out in the North." Nik said as he thought to himself. _Something doesn't seem right here. Something's off, but not sure what._

Kol watched in amazement as his older brother played his role perfectly. It was something that he would have never imagined could happen. It was something else to watch. His best friend played so perfect the role of a Lady and Harry did so well as their son. They taught him so much in such a small amount of time. Tyler and he were amazed that the kid had just soaked it up with ease. Tyler was having a harder time, but he'd been around Isabella long enough to know how to speak the right way. He, himself, lived through the middle ages and knew how to speak, just as well as Nik could. Kol smiled to himself before he pulled on his stoic face and looked to his brother for guidance.

"Kol, retrieve Hybrid and take it to my Lady wife." Nik said as Kol nodded and took off out the door. "Make sure you saddle the horses for the ride."

 **Back outside with Bella**

"My Lady Izabel, would it be alright if I continued with my training?" Jon asked after five minutes of her eyes scrutinizing him.

"In a moment, come with me, please. I wish to say my goodbyes to my brother and father. Accompany me, boy." She said with a voice that left no room for argument.

Robb watched in a bit of fear as his 'Aunt', one whom he'd never met or heard of, took off with his brother. He trailed behind lazily as his 'cousin' came in sight.

"Robb." Hadrian called a moment later. "Have you seen my mother?"

"She went to the Crypt to pay her respects to Grandfather and Uncle Brandon." Robb said as he turned to Hadrian.

"Then let us follow. I'm sure we'll hear something interesting, before we'll have to leave to execute the deserter." Hadrian said with solemn before he looked to see a look of shock on his Uncle's face.

"It is how it is, Nephew. Let us catch up to your mother." Ty said as they all moved forward.

 **In front of Rickard and Brandon's graves**

"Father, I am sorry for not being here sooner. Bran, oh, my big brother. How I miss you and all your jokes. I am so sorry for not returning sooner." Izabel said with a deep sadness. She moved a little more and looked up to see Lyanna's grave. A sob escaped her mouth before two warm arms encircled her shoulders and she was pressed into a strong chest. "My little sister, Lyanna. How could you do something so stupid?" She asked as a gasp was heard from behind all of them. Izabel snapped up and looked to see her brother as he looked at her with a sad forlorn look in his eyes.

"You knew and said nothing to the boy or your Lady wife?" Izabella accused her brother as he bowed his head in shame.

"She asked me to protect him." He answered as she ran to engulf him in a hug.

"I understand wanting to protect him, but he needs to know the truth, Ned. As does your Lady wife. The disdain she shows him is uncalled for and I'll not have it any longer." Izabel said as Ned nodded his head.

The pair looked around and saw Nik, Hadrian, Tydus, Robb, and Jon look at them with something like confusion. "Jon, come here." Izabel said quietly as the echo bounced around them.

"Have I done something wrong?" Jon asked with a frown.

"No, my boy, you've done nothing of the sort. But Ned here has something to tell you." She said as Ned looked down to the boy who had become his son.

"Jon, when I was younger I had to deal with a lot thrust upon me. You are not my son. You have my blood, this is true, and you are a Stark. But you are not my son. When our sister, Lyanna, was taken by Rhaegar Targaryen I thought her lost to us. When I found her at the Tower of Joy in Dorne, she had a babe lying next to her. A boy, by the name of Jon. The last name was neither Sand, nor Snow, but Targaryen. Lyanna had run away from her betrothal to Robert Baratheon and married Rhaegar. There had been no annulment to Princess Elia so his children and you were still legitimate. You are the son of Rhaegar and Lyanna Targaryen."

Jon shook from the felt his world shatter around him. His knees wobbled as Robb placed an arm around him to steady him. "How…"

"I am sorry, Jon. I did what I thought was best to protect you. If Robert had found out that you were a dragon, he would have had you killed along with Elia and her children." Ned said sadly.

Jon nodded as he felt his stomach flip and turn. Izabel smiled sadly. "I knew the moment I looked at him. He has our dear sister's eyes, but his jaw was Rhaegar's. I know this because I used to stare at it while we were in court."

"You really liked Rhaegar that much?" Nik asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, just his jawline." She said with a smile.

"Jon, your father was one of my closest friends. He was a good man, but was also a little too emotional. He had this wit about him, but he also never completely grasped the bigger picture." Nik said as he looked to Jon, who stared at him wide eyed. "He never really contemplated the consequences of his actions like he should."

Before anything more could be said the sound of boots scraping against stone pulled them all to look to the entrance. Ser Rodrik Cassel descended the stairs and looked to Ned. "Apologies, my Lord, but the deserter is at the point now."

"Let us take our leave. Come boys, we'll speak over this later." Ned said in his deep timbre. The rest of them looked to each other before they followed the man with the somber attitude out into the yard.

 **Okay new story, new direction…hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nik followed Ned out of the crypt in silence as the others followed them quietly in thought. Ser Rodrik watched the family as they walked deep in thought and wondered what had been discussed inside. He noticed Jon's eyes glance from Izabel, his darling little Izabel, to his Lord Eddard. He was ecstatic to see Izabel after so long of her being gone. She had aged just as he had hoped. Her green striking eyes were just as he remembered. Her son, Hadrian, was similar, but only the eyes and hair. It unnerved him a bit to notice the boy did not have a striking resemblance to her Lord husband, Niklaus. He decided not to question it. He would guide the boy just has he had done with Jon and Robb.

Hadrian, on the other hand, watched his family as they silently moved to the horses that waited on them, all except his Lady Mother. He didn't really want to see someone beheaded, his Lord father spoke briefly to his mother and then turned his eyes on him. His mother moved to him and ruffled his hair just as she had done with he was a babe. "Harry, it's best not to show any emotion. I know it is a gruesome sight to behold, but you must do your father and I proud. Do not turn away." She whispered into his ear as she hugged him.

Izabel looked to Tydus and smirked. "Good Brother, are you afraid?" She teased.

"Dear sister, I have seen people tortured and ripped apart. I shall be fine." Tydus said loud enough for Hadrian to hear.

"Off with you all. You have a duty to do." Izabel said as she looked to all of them. She moved slightly out of the way. They all bowed their head to her in acknowledgement.

Kol mounted his horse and looked to his brother for the signal, but saw that his brother was faced toward Eddard. Eddard gave a nod and then turned his horse around before he took off with them all behind him.

Izabel looked around the castle and her memories rushed back to her. She remembered one of the last times she saw her family, before she brought Nik back with her.

 **Flashback (Izabel's 13 year old POV)**

 _Izabel ran through the castle as her brother chased her. She could hear Lyanna's giggles and Benjen's quiet cooing from her arms. She ran as fast as she could before she came to a stop in front of her father's solar._

 _She knocked swiftly and heard father say 'enter'. She rushed in and closed the door behind them. "Izabel?" Her father's deep tenor hit her ears as she tried to catch her breath. Her dress swished as she moved slowly forward. Lyanna hung onto her the back of her dress as she moved forward. "What's this?"_

" _I have to go father. I've been away far longer than I should have." Izabel said as she finally looked up to see her father with sadness in his eyes._

" _Are you sure?" He asked quietly. Lyanna could hear everything, but her five year old brain could not understand why everyone was so sad about._

" _I cannot leave them in wonder about what happened to me." Izabel said as she felt the tears linger in her eyes. "You are my father, you will always be my father. I swear this to you. I will return in a few years. I will return and remain here for a time. I love you so much and thanks to you I'm so happy that you are my father. I have never felt so loved before. I love you so much, father."_

 _The tears flowed as Benjen's little hand reached up to touch her face. She looked down at him with a sad smile. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. Her father smiled sadly to her. "I understand and I love you as well. Promise me, you'll return soon. I don't like my daughter being alone out there. The next time you come, bring a husband." Her father said with a small smile. He bent down and hugged his daughter to him. "This is your home, as much as it is to your siblings. Adopted or not you are my daughter. I will miss you, my darling Izabel."_

 _She smiled slightly before she turned to see Lyanna look at her confused. "Where are you going, sister?"_

" _I'll return soon, little sister." She said as she rubbed the side of Lyanna's head to her head._

 _ **End flashback**_

"I do know you. You are the one that Brandon spoke of often. His sister, which was his favorite sibling." A feminine voice spoke out from behind her and pressed away a musings.

"Yes, Lady Catelyn, we met once, don't you remember? It was at a tourney in the Eyrie. You were escorted by your father and I by mine." Izabel said softly in remembrance. Had it been so long? She wondered.

"Brandon missed you more than the others. By chance, did you 'find yourself' on your travels? That was what Brandon once told me. You went to 'find yourself'." Lady Catelyn said as Izabel finally turned to face her.

"Yes, that was my reason for leaving. Bran was my rock when I would leave and wouldn't know if I'd return. He and Eddard were my confidantes. Just as Benjen was my baby. My little wayward sister Lyanna, was my best friend. Now that I know of became of my siblings and father, I feel ashamed to know I could have helped to prevent such things." Izabel said as a sigh escaped her.

"You could've done nothing to prevent it. It was the will of the seven." Catelyn said faithfully.

Izabel curled a fist and spoke scathingly. "It was Mad King Aerys that stole my brother and father from me. He would've left the North well enough alone if I had been here to calm Bran down. Lyanna would not have run off with my Lord husband's closest friend if I had been here and my nephew would not be treated like a stain for the title he bares!"

Catelyn looked appalled at her blatant accusation. "He is what he is."

"And he is my nephew. I'll treat him no different than any of the others." Izabel shot back with a glare. "You will see what I mean soon enough."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Catelyn asked suspiciously.

"It means that when I take my leave, my nephew will leave with me." Izabel said as she gracefully whisked herself away from a distraught Catelyn.

Catelyn watched as her good sister quickly left her, infuriated as she was at the fact that this 'stranger' put her in a place she never thought would happen; she wasn't sure what she had done to upset this woman. She knew, though, that she would hear of it from her Lord Husband soon. That was worrying enough.

 **With the men**

Nik pondered over the events of the morn and watched as Bran spoke quietly with Robb, Jon and Hadrian. Hadrian spoke loud enough for the three to hear him, but low enough the others could not. He thought over how every time he came here, to this realm he seemed to age. He looked the age of forty-one, while his wife looked the age of her late thirty's. Not only that but he was human once more. It was why he loved this realm. He was human here. The Old Gods allowed them passage through the portal, but would have to make a compromise. They were to only be human here. If you were human to begin with you would do well, but it was uncomfortable the first time you changed. He thought back to the night they permanently moved here.

 **Flashback**

 _After Kol's freak-out about the snow and their names, Kol looked down at his body once more. "Nik? Um…what the hell is going on? I'm freezing." He said nervous._

" _Kol, do you feel anything different, aside from being cold?" Nik asked as a smirk rose on his face._

" _I don't feel any bloodlust and I'm starving." Kol answered as Tyler froze as he felt like he did before he turned into a hybrid. "What the hell is going on?"_

" _You're human. We're human. It was part of the deal I had with the Old Gods the first time I came here, brother." Nik said as he turned to look at Kol._

 _Kol looked up at Nik and jumped back. "Brother how have you aged?"_

" _Look to yourself, Brother." Nik said as he pulled out a mirror and handed it to Kol. Kol looked at his face and stood frozen. He looked to be in his thirties, his late thirties by the looks of it. Nik smiled and looked to Isabella as she looked around._

 _ **End flashback**_

Nik pulled himself from his musings and turned to Ned to speak. "There is no doubt your sister is upset with you Ned, and I'll try to calm her. You're not to worry."

"Thank you, Nik. I'm sure I'll have a lot to answer for when we return." Ned said with a small smile of gratitude. "How has it been for you to rule the North?" Nik asked curiously.

"Strange, I was never groomed to rule. That was Bran." Ned answered.

"Yes, I'm sure he was rather eager to rule. I know Izabel wishes she could have been here. She was rather sad when we had to leave the last time. I truly wish we could have made it back sooner and for that I am truly sorry for all that has happened, Ned." Nik said with genuine concern.

"I know that you and Rhaegar were close, but I do not think even you could have changed his mind on this."

"And now Robert Baratheon sits on the throne. A great warrior he maybe, but a politician he is not. I've heard rumors, Ned. Spiteful rumors that Cersie's children may be truer Lannister's than Baratheon's. Is it true?" Nik asked as Ned shifted uncomfortably.

"True or not, we'll not speak of it now, Nik." Ned said in a deeper timbre.

The rest of the ride was silent between the two.

Hadrian looked to the troubled look his father had and then to his uncles. Kol noticed his worried look and shook his head minutely. Hadrian than turned to look as the small party came to a slow trot. His butt had gone numb ages ago. The moment they came to a stop he noticed that everyone had a look of resolve about them. He wasn't too sure on this, but it wasn't like he hadn't seen people die before. This was just a different context. This was about honor and duty. It was something that had been instilled in him by Nik and Izabel.

They all dismounted and listened to the man rant and rave about how he wasn't a coward and of white walkers. Nik looked to Ned and saw the contemplation on his face.

The boys stood still as Ned swung his ancient family sword 'Ice' down and the man's head rolled away. Kol heard his nephew swallow deeply and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You did well, nephew. Your father was watching." Kol said in a sense of compassion.

"You did well son. Do you know why I was the one that had to do it?" Ned asked Bran as Bran moved toward his horse.

"Robb said the man who passes the sentence should swing the sword. Was he really a deserter Father?" Bran asked as Ned mounted his horse and watched Bran do the same.

"Aye, he took an oath and he broke it." Ned said as they passed where Hadrian and Kol were mounting their horses.

"Let's go home." Ned said as they all nodded and took off.

It was on the way home that they came across a smell, rotten corpse. The stag lay bare with its throat torn out and an antler missing. "What do you supposed happened here?" Theon Greyjoy asked as they all looked around and Kol spotted the bloody trail.

"Look here." Kol said as they all dismounted. One by one they followed the trail until they came upon the body of a dead direwolf.

"It's a freak." Theon said as Ned shook his head.

"It's a direwolf." Ned said in defense of the beast that lay before them.

"There are no direwolves south of the wall." Robb said as Jon looked down.

"No, there are five." Jon and Hadrian said together. Before Jon handed one to Bran. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Better a quick death." Nik suggested as Ned nodded.

"Aye, they'll not survive without their mother." Ned said in agreement.

"NO!" Bran and Hadrian said in horror.

"Bran, I'm sorry." Ned said as Nik turned to his son. "Hadrian, calm yourself."

"Let us have it." Theon said as he tried to take the little wolf from Bran's arms before Hadrian moved Bran and the pup behind him and drew his blade.

"Father!" Hadrian countered as Nik sighed.

"Put away your blade." Robb sneered at Theon before he moved stand beside Hadrian.

"I take orders from your father, not you." Theon sneered back.

"Please Father?" Bran asked hopefully.

"Lord Stark, There are five pups. One for each of the Stark children. The Dire wolf is a sigil of your house. You were meant to have them." Jon said respectfully.

Ned looked down to Nik and saw his good brother shrug and smirk at him. "You'll feed them yourselves, you'll train them yourselves, and if they die, you'll bury them yourselves." Ned said in a gruff voice as he, Nik and Ser Rodrik took off back up the hill. Jon handed off the others to Theon and Robb.

"But what about you?" Bran asked as he looked sad at Jon.

"I'm not a Stark." Jon said as he watched his Father and Uncle look him over in sympathy.

The others slowly followed before a shifting in the grass beside Jon was heard. Jon bent down and picked up two pups. A solid black one and a runty small one.

"Those would be yours, Snow and Lord Mikaelson." Theon said as he turned away. Robb stared at his brother and gave him a nod. Jon handed the solid black one to Hadrian and looked to his solid white one.

"What'll you name him?" Hadrian asked Jon as they walked back up the hill.

"I'm not sure. I think a good name would be Midnight." Hadrian said as he looked his wolf over before he wrapped the pup in his cloak.

"I think Ghost would be the best bet for this one." Jon said as Hadrian gave him a smile.

The two walked on up the rest of the way and moved to mount their horses.

"You will explain this to your mother." Nik said as he rounded his horse out and rode off back toward Winterfell. Hadrian nodded as they all took off.

 **One moon later**

The pups had grown over the last moon cycle and Hadrian was in awe that Midnight and Ghost were as inseparable as Jon and Hadrian had grown. Robb showed bouts of jealousy at that, but soon joined in with the two of them.

Izabel had made her proposition to her brother and he conceded that Jon would do better in her care than here in this environment.

"A Raven has come my Lord." Maester Luwin spoke as he entered his Lord's solar to see his Lady Izabel and her Lord husband, Lord Nikalus, in deep conversation. They hushed the moment he entered.

"A raven from whom?" Ned asked as the Maester handed him the letter. Ned read over the contents before he handed the letter to Nik, who read them thoroughly and handed it to Izabel.

"King Robert is coming. It seems Jon Arryn's had died." Nik said as Izabel nodded solemnly.

"What could be so important that he would travel the fortnight here?" Lady Izabel asked confused.

"Why would he travel so long?" Nik asked as he looked to Ned.

"I have a feeling as to why." Ned said as he looked Izabel in the eyes.

"He couldn't possibly be thinking to make you the Hand of the King, Ned. Does he not realize that you are the one that controls the north? You have things that need to be done here to prepare for winter." Izabel said with a lost look in her eyes. "You cannot go south. It cannot happen."

"If it is his will, then I must, Izabel. You and I know both know it." Ned said with a sigh.

Nik looked between the siblings and sided with his good brother. "He is right, Iz. You can't expect him to turn down a request from the King of the Realm. It is within the right of the King to choose who will be his hand and if he is coming all the way up here that means he trusts your brother more than most. You will do your duty to your brother and support him." Nik said as Izabel looked at him scandalized.

"Very well, but we will be going along with you." Izabel said with finality. Ned smirked to Nik and shook his head. He pulled his sister into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"I would not have it any other way, dear sister." Ned said as he gave a kiss to her head.

 **Another chapter done and gone**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It had been another fortnight and the King's party had been spotted along the road that lead to Winterfell castle. Robert watched with disinterest as people bowed along both sides of the road. He felt himself try to keep the sneer off his face as he looked glanced back toward the wheelhouse that traveled behind him. He had moved from inside the wheelhouse to his horse the moment he knew he was close to the castle. He was worried for he wasn't sure if Ned would accept his request, but he had hope. The snakes that slithered around the castle knew that he would be away for a moon cycle. They, no doubt, would try and take over his place while away.

Though he had trust in his younger brother, Renly, he knew not to count on the boy too much. He looked around once more and then the castle, the foreboding and brooding thing looked overwhelming.

The moment the gates opened and he let himself smile for a moment before he removed it. He looked onto the kneeling subjects and then his eyes landed on the man he had come to see. His brother in every way but blood. Lord Eddard Stark, but Ned to him, looked every bit the Northerner he had been brought up to be. Robert motioned for a set of steps and the jumped from his saddle. His giant gut hung in front of him as he strode to where the Lord of the North kneeled. Robert stopped and motioned with his hand for Ned to stand up. Their gazes looked over each other with an intense look. The tension started to build around them before King Robert spoke.

"You've gotten fat." Robert spat out.

Ned taken aback for a moment roamed his eyes down and over his old friend's rotund midsection before they both burst out laughing. The tension in the courtyard dispersed before Robert looked to the side of Ned and saw his family.

"Two years! Two blasted years it's been since I've looked upon that gloomy face of yours." Robert said as he looked over the family he'd heard some about.

"We have been preparing for the winter. The North is yours as always." Ned said as he looked to see his Lady wife look at him in some shock. "May I introduce my family, My King?"

King Robert looked to Ned and shook his head. Robert moved and smiled to Lady Catelyn. "Cat, give us a hug." He said as he picked her up in a tight embrace.

He let her down and then moved down the ranks to notice next to Catelyn a young man, who had his mother's hair and eyes, but his father's stoic look. "You must be Robb." Robert said jovially as Robb nodded his head in affirmation. He patted the boys shoulder roughly and then moved on. He leered a bit, to no one's notice, at the young Sansa, whose bright red hair and bright blue eyes looked more and more like her mother's. She gave a pretty smile and then a curtsy before he moved again. The next child was Ned's second true-born son Brandon. The name brought back memories for him. Memories of being teased happily by the elder Stark children, Brandon and Izabel. He looked over Arya and noticed a familiarity to his long lost love, Lyanna. He swiftly moved once more and noticed the youngest of the Stark children, Rickon, and saw the stars of awe in his eyes. He smiled and then looked up to the next person that stood there with a hood over their face. He could tell it was a woman, but she wore a dress, dark green with silver linings.

The delicate hands of the woman came up to remove the hood and his breath caught in his throat. The slim face and high cheek bones. He knew this woman. He saw her bright green eyes and dark chocolate hair. The smile on her face lit his world up as it always had before he had become interested in love, Lyanna. "Lady Izabel." He said breathlessly as a gasp had been heard. He didn't care who had gasped, but he knew he was happy as ever.

A throat cleared and he pulled the Lady into a deep hug and he felt her slim arms wrap around his neck before she let go and prompted him to let go. She moved back in place and bowed to him. "You needn't bow to me Lady Izabel." He said with a wide smile. Ned's shoulders shook with silent laughter as he stood behind his friend and his wild notions.

"And you remember my Lord Husband, Niklaus, of course, my King." Izabel stated as Robert smiled and held out his hand to Nik. Nik smiled and gripped onto Robert's forearm as Robert gripped his.

"It is good to see you, King Robert." Nik said as Robert returned the sentiment.

"My I introduce my family?" Izabel said as Robert nodded to her.

"This is our son, Hadrian." Izabel said as Hadrian bowed to the king and then stood up to his full height, which at this point was almost as tall as his Uncle Kol. The moved to stand in front of Kol and Ty. "Niklaus' brothers, Kolten and Tydus Mikaelson."

Robert nodded and shook both of their hands. He turned to Ned and then looked over to Izabel and held out his arm. She knew she couldn't refuse him, no matter how much she wanted to. He wrapped her arm around his and then looked to her brother who looped his around hers. "Come you two, let me pay my respects."

"Surely the dead can wait, my love. We have been traveling for a month." Cersei said politely before Izabel disentangled herself from her brother and friend. She turned swiftly and stood before the Queen. A smiled stretched from ear to ear. Cersei smiled to her and then hugged her tightly. Izabel hugged her back just as much. "Let him pay his respects, first, dear Cersei. Then we'll talk no more of the past, my friend." Izabel whispered into her ear. Cersei could not deny the request of her most trusted friend, one she had not seen in so long.

"Very well." Cersei said as Izabel stepped back. "Shall we speak later?"

"Of Course, my Queen." Izabel said as she bowed and gave Cersei a wink. Cersei giggled as she made her way to greet the Stark family. Izabel looked over to her husband and winked before she took off back to her spot to escort King Robert to the Crypts.

Jamie strolled along with her and after they greeted the Starks they came to Niklaus. "My Queen Cersei." Nik said as she jumped into his arms after he straightened from his bow.

"Oh, Nik, it's so good to see you and Izabel." Cersei said with a wide smile. She knew she wasn't conducting herself in the way of a Queen, but couldn't help herself.

"Cersei, it's so good to see you as well." He said with a tight hug. He turned his smile to Jamie and held his hand out. "Ser Jamie. It's good to see you after so long."

"And you, Lord Niklaus." Jamie said with a grin. "Now where is the beautiful boy you had in your arms so long ago?"

"Hadrian, do you remember Ser Jamie?" Nik asked as Hadrian rushed forward and hugged the kings guard knight tightly.

"I wondered if you would have remembered me, Ser Jamie. My Lord Father had faith that you would." Hadrian said quickly before a hand landed on his shoulder and he straightened up and moved back from the smiling Knight. "Forgive me, Ser. I was overcome by feeling. It will not happen again."

"No need to apologize, young Hadrian. Your Lord Father was right. I remember you well." Jamie said as he ruffled the boy's hair.

"May I introduce my brothers? They have been away in foreign lands these last twenty five years. Travelers they are." Nik said as Kol and Ty moved forward to bow before Cersei.

"My Lady Queen, I am Lord Kolten Mikaelson and this is our younger brother Lord Tydus Mikaelson." Kol said as Cersei smiled warmly at the greeting.

"You, Dear Hadrian, look like your mother. You have her eyes, don't you? And her shade of hair, but you have your father's manners. Come, Young one, escort an old lady to her resting place." Cersei said as Hadrian moved forward to take her arm and escort her through the castle. He glanced over to see John smirking at him.

"You are not old, My Queen, far from it. Your faces shines with youth and beauty." Hadrian said as Nik shook his head. That boy was a charmer, he'd give him that.

Kol moved to whisper into Nik's ear. "You've rubbed off on him, brother."

Nik did not respond aloud only a nod of his head as they followed party. Jamie walked beside Nik and let out a quiet chuckle. "He reminds me of you at court when we were younger. Very charming and sometimes too much for his own good. Before you and Lady Izabel were wed officially."

Nik smiled and thought back to those times. The times that he and Bella were first here together. That was the first time he had met Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Harold Oswell. As well as his first time meeting Prince Rhaegar.

 **Flashback (twenty four years old)**

 _This was the first time he'd seen anything so grand. He and his Izabel were to be wed in the Sept of Balor. He looked around as his guide, a young Jamie Lannister, spoke of its beauty and importance._

" _And this is where you will be wed." Jamie said as he looked around in awe._

" _Do you believe the seven will bless our marriage Jamie?" Nik asked nonchalantly._

" _I do believe so. You marry for love and title. Something that was unheard of." Jamie said as he shook his head in disbelief._

" _Love and a Title? What talk is this?" A deep, but smooth voice called out from the top of the steps. The two looked over and Jamie bowed quickly as Nik decided to follow his lead._

" _No talk at all. Just the way of the world, my Prince Rhaegar." Nik said as he stood back up to look at the inhumanly beautiful prince. No wonder Izabel was so fascinated with the man. He was more than what he seemed. Rhaegar raised an eyebrow in question._

" _I marry for love first and a title second. A title I already have. To gain strength through the title I will gain to wed a highborn daughter is a bonus, if you will." Nik explained as Rhaegar nodded in acquiescence._

" _I see your point, Ser…" Rhaegar said as Nik looked to him and smiled softly._

" _Lord, Prince Rhaegar, Lord Niklaus Mikaelson, at your service." Nik said as Rhaegar smiled at the correction of the name. No one really challenged him anymore and it was boring when people didn't challenge him. He recognized the name as many in the Red Keep had spoken of him for the last week. His looks were what he expected, but the challenge he issued was a surprise._

" _Lord Niklaus. It is an honor to meet the man who is to marry the untouchable Izabel Stark." Rhaegar said impressed._

" _Not untouchable, unapproachable would be more like it." Nik said in jest as the others laughed with him._

" _Yes, I remember her well. Quiet, but the she-wolf has a bite like no other female I've come to meet." Rhaegar said as Nik nodded his head._

" _Yes, it took time, but I finally wore her down. Much to Brandon's reluctance to let his sister go." Nik said as a laugh sounded about the room._

" _And with good reason, Nik, did I feel reluctant to let my sister go." Brandon Stark jested as he walked down the steps to meet the little party. "Prince Rhaegar, this man is a charmer, I assure you."_

" _A charmer? How so?" Rhaegar asked with intrigue._

" _A few pretty words and most women fall for him. Even if he doesn't mean it the way they take it." Brandon explained as he looked over to Nik, whose face started to turn pink from embarrassment._

" _All but your sister, I assure you. It too me ages to speak with her, without her biting my head off or cutting me off before I could finish speaking." Nik defended before Rhaegar boomed out a laugh at the floundering man._

" _That may be, but you seem to know what it is you want and to go for it. I like that." Rhaegar said to placate the man. Ser Arthur Dayne raised an eyebrow to his prince but said nothing._

 _The three kept conversing as they made their way out of the Sept and onto the streets. Rhaegar led the way as the three spoke over things yet to come and what they wished could happen._

 _Ser Arthur Dayne, Jamie and Ser Oswell walked quietly behind them._

 **End Flashback**

* * *

"So much has changed." Nik said as Jamie nodded.

"Mother." A squeaky voice asked from beside them. They all looked over to see Prince Joffrey try to catch up to the little party.

"Joffrey, my sweet boy, come meet a very charming young man. Hadrian this is my son Prince Joffrey." Cersei said as Hadrian bowed politely to the boy. Nik watched a sneer crossed the prince's face before he wiped it away.

"Glad to make your acquaintance, Prince Joffrey." Hadrian said politely as Cersei smiled at the boy like he was golden. Joffrey on the other hand looked appalled at his mother's character.

"Yes, you as well, Hadrian." Joffrey all but spat out. If Hadrian was offended, he didn't show it. His father looked on with pride as Hadrian smiled and then bowed again.

"Mother, Myrcella and Tommen are complaining of the cold." Joffrey huffed out.

"Very well, tell them to come along, so that we may rest and refresh from the long journey." Cersei said as Joffrey moaned about not wanting to do it.

"I'll go and get them, My Queen Cersei." Hadrian said politely as he started to untangle himself from the Queen's arm. She held firm before she turned to Joffrey.

"No, I've told Joffrey to do it and he shall." Cersei said as Joffrey looked on his mother shocked.

"But Mother-" He started before Cersei cut him off with a glare. He huffed before he turned on his heel and skulked away.

"It was no trouble, My Queen. I could have fetched them for you." Hadrian protested politely.

"No, they are his siblings he is able to do it, young Hadrian." Cersei said with a kind smile.

Nik looked to Jamie and saw his amused expression.

"You'd think your son was hers by the way she's acting." Jamie whispered to Nik, who nodded in bewilderment.

"And you'd think you would be able to talk a bit quieter, Jamie." Cersei said as she turned to him with a grin and he shook his head. "I am wanting to get to know my dear friend Izabel's only child."

"Only child now, but not for long." Hadrian said with a smile to his father.

Nik looked shocked for a moment and then looked elated. "When did she tell you, my son?"

"She didn't have to. You can see it in the way she glows and holds herself, Father." Hadrian said as Nik thought back to his wife's face as she looked around the Keep these last two moons.

"A father? At this age and you already have boy of marrying age as it is." Jamie jested as Nik smiled. Nothing could bring down his high right now.

"Was your father this way when you were born?" Cersei asked as she looked upon her old friends face.

"My father was ecstatic when he learned of my conception." Hadrian said as Nik looked to his son and smiled with a nod. Nik thought back to before everything went wrong with James and Lily.

 **Flashback**

 _James smiled as his friend entered their charming little home in Godric's Hollow. "Nik! It's so good to see you." James said happily as he and Bella made their way into the home._

 _He quickly gave them both hugs as he ushered them into the living room. Lily sat there with her book before she looked up with an excited smile. "We're going to have a baby, Izzy!" She squealed before Bella ran to her friend and looked down to the swollen belly._

" _Oh Lily, I'm so happy for you." Bella said as tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh James. You better take care of them."_

" _I will, but we asked you here for a reason." James said with a serious face._

" _What's the matter, James? It's not like you to look so serious. That's her job." Nik said with a little joke._

" _It's the matter of if something happens to us, my friend." James said as Bella sat beside Lily and grabbed her hand._

" _What's happening?" Bella asked before James told them of the dark Lord and the prophecy._

" _How does he know it'll be your boy?" Nik asked confused a bit._

" _He thinks it is, but we're not sure if it really pertains to him or not." Lily said with a sad look on her face._

" _What has Snape said of all this?" Nik asked seriously._

" _Exactly that. We've had to go into hiding. Only you two and one other person know of our whereabouts. And we trust you more than anything. Our secret keeper is in hiding himself." James said as Nik and Bella looked over the two of them and then back to each other._

" _What is it you want us to do?" Bella asked as she gripped onto Lily's hand._

" _If something should happen to us. Take him with you. I don't care where, but raise him as your own. But he must complete the prophecy." James said in a voice that left no discussion._

" _We promise." Nik said as he stood up to take James' hand as James performed the unbreakable vow._

 _Nik nodded his head to Bella and they smiled sadly to one another. They then turned to happier themes and smiled as James lightened up and began boasting of his son to come._

 **End flashback**

* * *

 **In the crypt**

The three walked quietly down the dark and dank crypt as they bypassed all the others to arrive at Lyanna's.

"I'm sure your brother has told you off that has happened, Izzy." Robert said as his voice echoed around them.

"He has, your highness." Izabel said as Robert frowned to her.

"In this place we are family, Izzy. I expect you to call me as you used to, please." Robert said as Izabel gave him a smile.

"Very well, Robbie. I shall do as you ask. So tell me how has your reign been since I've been away." Izabel asked they kept down the way.

"Horrible. I suspect you have no doubt seen the idiots that accompany me." Robert jested as Ned and Izabel chuckled. He turned to Ned and looked him in the eye. "I need you Ned. You're the only one I would trust to run my kingdom for me. I need you to run it for me so that I can eat, drink and whore myself into an early grave."

"You honor me." Ned said as he caught his sister's glance to him.

"I'm not trying to honor you, Ned. If your sister was still alive, we would be bound by blood." Robert said as he looked at both siblings. "It's not too late."

The two of them looked to him and then to each other in alertness. "You mean a betrothal?" Izabel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I do, Izzy. Your son and my daughter and my eldest with Ned's daughter." Robert answered as Izabel inhaled sharply. He dared to try and tie her son to a noble woman so quickly and not just any noblewoman, but a princess of the realm.

"How many name days old is Myrcella, Robbie?" Izabel asked as she scrutinized the man that she had known for so long.

"Four and Ten name days, Izzy. She's already received her moon's blood." Robert said as he looked hopeful to a woman that he had idolized and loved like an elder sister.

"Let me speak with my Lord Husband and get his opinion before any definitive answer was made." Izabel said as Robert nodded in acquiescence.

"I must speak on this subject with my Lady Wife, Robert. I will answer a week." Ned answered.

"As will I, my King." Izabel said as she bowed her head to him.

"Thank you, my friends." Robert said as he turned to stare at the likeness that was Lyanna in stone.

"Why did you have to bury her here, Ned?" Robert asked as his voice choked up on him.

"She wished to be home." Ned said quietly.

"She should be buried on a hill under a tree with the sunlight shining down on her." Robert said as his voice cracked once more. Izabel moved and placed a hand softly on his shoulder.

"She wanted to be with her family, Robbie. You can't fault Ned for adhering to her wishes, can you?" Izabel asked sensibly and watched as Robert relaxed against her hand.

"I kill him every night, Ned. I kill him in my sleep." Robert said as his hatred spat from his mouth.

"Calm down, your highness." Izabel said sternly as he whipped around to look her over.

"Thank you, Izzy. Now come and let us enjoy the rest of our stay." Robert boasted happily as the thought of getting into his cups. The three set off back toward the entrance two of them to speak to their significant others and one to get his drink.

* * *

 **One week later**

 **With Hadrian and Robb**

Hadrian's practice sword clanged with Robb's as they spared. Hadrian didn't realize the intensity with which he swung until Robb dropped his sword and jumped away.

Hadrian huffed out a breath and looked to his cousin. "Don't get scared now, Robb." He said in jest. Robb grumbled lowly before he picked up his sword again and then looked over to see Princes Joffrey and Tommen sat atop of the fence watching them. The Princess Myrcella and his sisters, Sansa and Arya, watched from behind the fence. Jon and Theon watched with smiles as the two looked around to the gathering crowd.

Arya watched with rapt attention as Sansa tried to speak with Princess Myrcella over other things. The princess however only had eyes for his cousin, Hadrian. Robb then turned back to his opponent and smirked.

"You have an audience cousin. Shall we show them how it's done?" Robb asked as Hadrian gave him a smile and moved back into position.

From on high Cersei and Izabel watched with stone like faces. Cersei amused that her friends child could move so quick with all the armor around him.

"What do you think Cersei? Would he be a good match for your Myrcella?" Izabel asked as she watched on.

"I think they would be a great match, Izzy. Just to think of us being family, it makes me happy." Cersei said genuinely.

Izabel nodded with a smile. "I think it would be a wonderful match. Now if I could only get my Husband to agree."

"I'm sure you can persuade him to agree to it." Cersei said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, I know I can. My son has already given his opinion on the matter and now we wait for the verdict of my dear Husband."

Cersei looked over the people and smiled at seeing how happy her little girl was in the presence of this young man. If he could learn to love her as much as his father loved his mother than there would be hope for her darling girl yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **The next day**

Nik looked over the parchment that Ned handed him as the two worked in tandem to get everything set up for their leave of the castle. Ned explained most of it, with Nik answering some questions, to Robb as he listened intently and copied some of what his father was doing.

"You will rule the North, my son. You must be prepared." Ned said as Robb looked over to Hadrian watched with rapt attention to all that his father said as if it were gold.

"Our home is north of The Neck, but farther south. So our home is situated at one of the North's strongest defensive points. One that is needed. Especially if those nasty Frey's decide to try and take over The Neck. The Twins is a key point to strategy, but Moat Cailin, is what, my son?" Nik asked as Hadrian's eyes glanced up to meet Robb's before he turned them back to his father's. Ty and Kol looked to each other and waited on bated breath to see if their nephew could answer the question correctly. The sudden opening of the door halted everyone inside the solar.

"It is a fortress and the first to be introduced to battle, should others think it wise to rise up against our house and lands." A feminine voice spoke from the doorway, a deep and booming laugh rang out behind her. "Should they think that they could take us or your father's army, for that matter. And to think our banner men are not as loyal to us."

They all turned to see Izabel as she strode into the room without a care in the world. Her eyes crossed as Robert walked behind her. The four of them tried to keep their smiles from forming. "You forget, Izzy, they are loyal to you because you are still Stark." Robert said as Nik looked on unamused by that.

"You also forget, those lands were mine before they knew of my relation to my Lady Wife, Your Grace." Nik said as Robert smiled at him.

"I did not forget and yet I still hear your name praised along Moat Cailin and the Barrowlands, Lord Mikaelson." Robert said with a bite.

"As well as they should. But I hear a new name being praised along with it, Nik." A deeper voice said as another body was added to the pile of people within the solar. Ned looked up to see Benjen stood there with a big smile. "I hear my nephew's name has been given life to the Barrowlands. I also must ask a request of our King here."

Robert looked to his younger friend and nodded for him to continue. "I wondered, Your Grace, if you could release me of my post. I had made my oath but I have a feeling my Nephews will need me in the meantime. I wish to make sure my family is safe." Benjen said as his eyes travelled to his sister's and saw them sparkle in joy.

Robert then turned to see that same joy in Izabel's eyes and he knew that Benjen was not asking for his own or nephews' sake; but for the sake of his only living sister. He knew he couldn't back out of this. He vowed to make his soon-to-be family as happy as he could. He turned back to look at Ned, who looked shocked and startled, and nodded. "I grant your request, Benjen. You are hereby released of your duties to the Night's Watch and reinstated as Lord Benjen Stark."

Everyone smiled and Ned looked to his lifelong friend in awe. "You understand everyone will see favoritism in this, my King."

"It matters not, Ned. I am King, I can choose what to do with my rulings. I need not defend my actions to any." Robert said with a smile.

"Well said, Your Grace, but I'll thank you none-the-less." Izabel said as she hugged Robert.

"Of course, Lady Mikaelson." Robert said with a laugh. "Now I've come seeking your answers. I have awaited a week, enough time to come with your answers to my proposal."

"I accept your proposition, Your Grace." Ned said as he looked to Nik, who let out a sigh, with a smirk.

"I, as well, accept your proposition, Your Grace." Nik said as he looked over to his son, who looked over to his mother in confusion.

"Mother?" Hadrian asked as Izabel chuckled and wrapped her arms around her son tightly.

"Your betrothal, my son." She said quietly as his eyes widened and he turned to see Robb snicker behind a gloved hand.

"Shut it, prick." Hadrian said with a smile as he moved to nudge his cousin from the side.

"The north and the Crown connected so closely. That'll get those Tyrell's knickers in a twist." Robert said with a loud guffaw.

Izabel turned to the door to see Cersei in the doorway. "My Queen? Are you in need of something?" Izabel said with a smile.

"Yes, Lady Mikaelson, I am in need of your company. Will you join me?" Cersei asked with the same smile.

"Of Course." Izabel said as she looked to all the men in front of her. "Gentlemen, I'll leave you to your business."

"Izabel, shall I accompany you as well?" Ty asked as Izabel nodded in acquiescence. Ty turned to his brothers and nodded farewell to them.

The three left as Robert looked to Ned in concern. "You'll be alone in King's Landing, Ned. Do you think you can handle it?"

"I will do my best to do what is right." Ned said as he looked to Nik, who gave a subtle nod. "Nik will be with me, Your Grace. He knows more of southern politics than I do."

"You'll help him, Lord Mikaelson?" Robert asked as Nik nodded.

"Of course, can't have him drowning in snakes, can we?" Nik said with a smirk.

 **With Cersei and Izabel**

"We leave in three weeks time, Izzy, will you go with us?" Cersei asked as they walked among the castle halls.

"We will, Cersei. We will leave two days. A stop at our home for rest, before we leave to meet you on the Kings road to King's Landing." Izabel said as Cersei nodded in acknowledgement.

"Do you still practice your magic's, dear Izzy?" Cersei quietly inquired as they passed by two maids. She looked to the maids and then to her friend.

"Yes, dear Cersei, I still practice. It would seem my son is also shares my gift, my friend. He has embraced it with such ferocity that his uncle Kolten has decided to help him hone it. I am grateful to my good brothers, for they have been such a great part of my life." Izabel said as a hand landed on her shoulder and she turned to look back to her 'good brother' and smiled to him. "Tydus give us a moment and check on Jon to see if he has all of his belongings ready for when we leave."

Ty nodded and turned to leave the other way. "What is it that you need to speak with me over to have your good brother leave?" Cersei asked in concern.

"Your son is what concerns me, Cersei. Will he treat my niece as she deserves to be treated? Or will he treat you as Robert has treated you? Robert has wronged you and I will see to it that he will straighten himself. I will make sure it happens. But my question remains the same, my dear friend." Izabel asked with great concern in her voice.

"He will treat her as a lady should be treated. I will make sure of it. I do not wish my treatment from my husband on any one. Especially a well-mannered Lady that has done nothing wrong." Cersei said as she thought back to her son's ill-boding actions. She would see to it that he change his ways before he throws away a very strong queen.

"You deserved to be treated better, Cersei. The love you have for your children is the greatest love I have seen in so long." Izabel said with a soft smile.

"And you'll have your chance once again, so I've heard, my dear friend." Cersei said as she laid a hand on Izabel's flat stomach. Izabel laid her hand over her hand and smiled softly to her friend.

"Yes it was a surprise, but a welcomed one none-the-less." Izabel said as they continued their walk and talk.

 **With Ty**

Ty looked around the castle as he turned the last corner and walked out of the open door only to run into Jon. "Ah just the person I was sent to call upon." Ty said as Jon looked up to him in a bit of awe.

"Sorry, Ser Tydus. I was only going to my room." Jon said as his eyes cast their way down.

"You'll not anger me if that's what you think, Jon. Look me in the eyes when you speak to me. Where I'm from it shows respect, son. From now on you'll look me in the eyes. Also I would rather people look me in the eyes because it's easier to determine if they're lying to me or not." Ty said as the boy looked up to his slightly taller stature. "My mother once told me, the eyes are the window to the soul. If you can't read them, than that person more than likely had no soul."

"Window to the soul?" Jon parroted in slight confusion as Ty nodded his head.

"Like the windows on the castle. Yes. They are like those. You can see straight through them and know what you see is real." Ty said as Jon finally nodded in comprehension. "But I was sent here by your aunt. She wishes for you to make sure that your belongings are packed. We leave in two days, Young Jon. I also think she wishes you to be legitimized. I'm sure she'll get her way, if I know her at all."

"Legitimized. Can she do that?"

"She'll probably bully the king into doing it, and he would. He seems to want to please her most out of all of the Stark siblings." Ty said in a laugh. "Although, I'm not sure if she'll have you legitimized as a Stark or Mikaelson. You should probably speak to her about that."

"If I could I would gladly take my father's name." Jon said sadly as Ty patted his shoulder.

"Then that's is how it shall be. You, Jon Snow, from this day forth are legitimized Jon Stark of House Stark." Robert said as Jon and Ty looked to him with wide eyes.

Robb and Bran had happened upon them and froze. Behind King Robert were Nik, Ned, Kol and Hadrian. Lady Catelyn came up from behind with Cersei and Izabel. Izabel squealed in happiness as she ran to her nephew. She held him tight and then turned to Robert.

"I thought I was going to have to hit you to do it." She jested as he laughed loudly.

"Never, dear Izzy, Never. I would have done it sooner, had Ned asked it of me."

Izabel looked to her younger brother and laughed at the light blush that dusted his cheeks. "So, now young Lord Stark, you are legitimized. You shall learn the proper way to hold yourself. I shall teach you the ways of court, my dear nephew." Izabel said in a happy tone. "Robb, run off with your brother and make sure he is packed and ready to go."

Robb nodded with a big smile. He now had his brother the way it was supposed to be. He knew he was really his cousin, but in soul they were brothers.

Izabel turned to Lady Catelyn and saw a scowl on her face. Her eyes drifted to her brother and noticed a sheepish look. She shook her head. He did not tell her.

"Excuse us, Your Grace. I need to borrow my brother and good sister for a moment." Izabel said as she looked to Ned and Lady Catelyn and nodded back toward the solar.

Ned slunk toward the solar as Cat stalked toward it. Izabel pranced behind them before she turned to her husband and winked. He shook his head and turned to Benjen to relay all that had happened.

Izabel closed the solar doors and then turned to Ned. "Tell her the truth, Eddard." Izabel snapped as Ned flinched at the use of his full name.

"Jon is not my son." Ned said as Cat looked to him in shock. "Lyanna made me promise that I would keep him safe. So I did what I had to, to keep him safe. If Robert had learned of his birth, he would have ordered him killed and I'd rather die than let him kill my flesh and blood."

Catelyn nodded slowly as the information began to sink in. "He is Lyanna's son. Who is his father?" Catelyn asked shakily.

"His real name is Jon Targaryen. He is the legitimate son of Rhaegar." Izabel whispered as she sat on the long chair on the side of the solar. Catelyn moved to sit beside Izabel and took up her hand. "Catelyn he was supposed to tell you after I had arrived here. I told him to tell you, but it seems he froze."

Ned rolled his eyes and kneeled in front of Catelyn and laid his hands on her knees and looked up to her. "Don't be angry with Jon, he just found out, Izabel noticed first off. Now that he is legitimized means that he has more options than he had before."

"I am not angry with him, I am angry with you. Did you not trust me?" Catelyn asked as Izabel looked over to her brother.

"Catelyn, he was honoring our sister's wishes. He did what he had to do. You cannot be too angry with him. What would you have done?" Izabel asked as Catelyn looked shocked to her good sister and started to think hard.

She realized, if she had been in her husband's shoes she would have done the same thing. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulls him to her. She pulled his face up to look at hers. "Take care of him, my love."

"I will take care of him, Catelyn. He will be staying at Moat Cailin with my good brother Tydus. Tydus will teach him all he needs to know." Izabel said as she turned to look at her brother. "He will travel to King's Landing in six moon cycles. Kol will come back to Moat Cailin so that Tydus and Jon can travel the King's Road."

"You've had this planned, haven't you?" Ned asked his sister with a soft smile.

"Of course, little brother." Izabel said with a nod.

 **Sorry it's so short. I've been quite busy with life and it's been driving me crazy. Here is a little insight.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **One week later**

Hadrian looked over the castle and let out a sigh of relief. He turned to his mother and shrugged as Jon looked around in awe. He moved closer to her and whispered in her ear. "You'd think he wouldn't be awed by anything after he witnessed your magic a few days ago on the road." Hadrian smirked as Jon looked around in Awe.

"He's not ever been in another's keep, my son. It's a big deal when you've never left your home before." Izabel said as she smiled down at her disenchanted son.

"I suppose you are correct, Mother. Will I be accompanying you on the way to Kings landing?" Hadrian asked casually, but he was brimming with anticipation. An anticipation that his mother saw through him.

"No, my son, you are to remain here with Ty; but you and Jon will join us in six moon cycles, if not sooner." Izabel said as she saw her son's face deflate with disappointment. "If you can make sure you master your craft and your sword than I assure you, you will make your way to us sooner. The same is said for Jon."

"I have a request to ask of you Mother." Hadrian said suddenly.

"What is it, Harry?" Izabel said as Hadrian looked around to make sure no one was listening to their conversation.

"I need help in mastering my craft even further and there is only one person I most ardently trust to teach me." Hadrian said as he looked Izabel in the eyes. "Besides you, that is, I need Hermione."

"Are you sure she would leave?" Izabel asked curiously.

"If it meant she would get to study more, then yes, she would. She would do it for me." He said confidently.

"If we are to do this. It has to be soon, my son." Izabel said in resignation.

"Please, mother, I'll not ask you for anything bigger than this one request." He said with a smile on his face.

"Very well, gather your Uncles and father and meet me in your father's solar. Also, bring Jon." She said as she turned and left him where he stood.

Hadrian smiled widely and ran towards where his father and Uncles had ran off. He passed by Jon on his way to the lounging hall and grabbed his arm. "Come Jon, you're about to hear something wonderful."

Jon looked confused but followed his cousin toward wherever he was led. Themoment they made it to the lounge Jon, still confused, looked around and gulped. Upon the wall lain a great big stuffed lion.

"Why is that there?" Jon asked as his Uncle Nik chuckled.

"That young one is Callus. A 'familiar' of sorts."

"What's a 'familiar'?" Jon asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"Like your direwolf, he was my 'pet', I guess you could say." Nik said as he stroked the fur of the huge ancient lion.

"Father, mother has requested yours and our presence in the solar." Hadrian said as he brimmed with excitement.

"Whatever for?" Nik asked his overly excited son with a frown of confusion.

"You'll see." Was all Hadrian said as he grabbed Jon's hand a dragged him along. "Come Jon, this will involve you as well."

"Now what could our darling Izabel have up her sleeve? She's already agreed to let Myrcella wed Hadrian. So what now?" Kol asked as Nik shrugged and followed after his son and nephew.

"Who knows what she's up to, because I surely do not." Nik said as Ty and Kol chuckled at his expense.

 **In the Solar**

Izabel stood with her hands on her stomach as she hummed to the child within it. Her stomach fluttered with the little one she had grown to love so much. Although Hadrian was not her biological son, he was still hers. She knew this child would be as great as her son was going to be. "Hush now, be still. You will only have a while longer before you're brought into this world. Four more months my little one. You will get to meet your big brother and your father. I cannot believe your brother is to be wed soon. I've only just got him back."

A knock on the door startled her a bit and she looked up as the door crept open. Hadrian walked into the room with a tear in his eye. He ran to her and hugged her tightly. "I'll never leave you again." He whispered as he held his mother in his arms.

"I love you, my son." She whispered back and he felt his throat close from his overflowing emotions.

A throat cleared as mother and son looked up to see the others join them. "I have an announcement. I will be going with Hadrian back to his realm for two days. We need someone from his side. If she is willing to come we will be back with her." She said as Nik looked on with narrowed eyes.

"Who is it Hadrian?" Nik finally asked.

"Hermione. I need her with me." Hadrian said once he had regained his voice.

"Are you sure you can travel in your condition?" Kol asked as he looked over his good sister and best friend.

"Of course I can, Kol." She reassured him.

"At least take Jon with you. This way he'll know what all there is to know." Nik said as Jon looked confused and a little scared.

"Aunt Izabel?" Jon asked as she looked to him. "Where are we going?"

"To England." She said as Jon looked even more confused. So many questions rushed his mind.

 **At Winterfell**

After the departure of the Mikaelson's and Jon Stark, the others seemed to move into a routine of sorts. Cersei spoke with her son and scolded him on his behavior toward the Starks and others alike. She spoke to her husband over her suspicions. He had toned down after Izabel spoke with him and had been more attentive to her. She could see Jamie's jealousy arise a few times and as much as she loved it, she had started to feel guilt over how she had manipulated her way to the top. Whatever it was the Izabel has said to him had seemed to change something within her husband. She felt that she had to try as well. She knew that would be what her friend would have wanted. The years of resentment and ridicule seemed to slowly ebb away as he spoke to her instead of at her and asked of her opinion.

"Why is it that I can never get anything right?" She wondered aloud.

"Maybe, My Queen, it is not you. Maybe it is the way a situation is handled. At least that is what my sister would have said. I'm not too insightful as she is and her way with words, but I can try." A deep voice resonated from beside her. "How do you fare here, My Queen?"

"Thank you, Lord Stark. Those would be her words indeed." Cersei said with a small smile.

"I am glad you are enjoying your time here in Winterfell, My Queen."

"Please, Lord Stark, call me Cersei when we are in family company. I do consider your sister my closest friend."

"Then you must call me, Ned, Cersei. As your husband is my closest friend." Ned said as Cersei let out a small laugh.

"My husband is quite the character is he not?" She asked as the two walked through the halls of the keep.

"Yes, he is quite a different man, I give you that, My Lady Cersei." He said with a smile.

"I understand you are worried about your home for after we leave. I understand your hesitancy, Ned. I also know that your brother will be here to help your son continue on in your stead." Cersei said as Ned nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yes, it weighs heavily on my mind. I shall be glad when things work themselves out." Ned said, he wondered to himself why he was being so open with the Queen. Since his sister had been here he had not seen one ounce of deceit in the Queen's eyes as he had when Robert and she had wed. Had this all been his sister's doing? How had she done it so quickly? She had even had Robert not only legitimize Jon, but had him release Benjen of his post. He knew it was not just her beauty that Robert had befell, but something else as well. He had not shown an ounce of love or like toward his wife, and yet since the day his sister scolded him as a mother would a child he had shown nothing but acceptance and attentiveness toward Cersei. How was it that the one woman that he was so close to could change so much in such little time.

"Ned, I hope you do think of me imprudent of asking, but how did your sister and Nik meet? She never told me of how they had met." Cersei pondered as Ned looked over to her.

"She was in Essos at the time. She was in Pentos and had bumped into him at a market. He was buying silks for his sister when they collided. Well she almost ran him over." Ned said with a smile as he remembered the story she had told him to always remember should anyone ask of how Nik and Izabel met.

"Nik has a sister?" She asked with a shocked look upon her face.

"Yes, he does. Her name is Rebekah and he also has two more brothers, Elijah and Finnik, I think is what he said." Ned said as he tried to remember what it was that he had been told by Brandon and Nik one day. Nik told him in confidence and asked him not to let a word slip about his and Izabel's travels. His brother, Bran, also reiterated that he mustn't tell a soul of all that he knew. "He doesn't really like to tell people of his own life or that of his siblings. So most do not know that he has siblings at all."

"Where are they?" She asked in curiosity.

"Essos, I think. I'm sure that's where their home is." He said as he thought about all that had happened and what he had been told. He had noticed they were at his solar door now. "My Lady this is where I must leave you."

He gave her a bow and she nodded her head. "Very well, Lord Stark, I shall leave you to your work."

She turned the corner and Ned let out a sigh. He moved to his solar and pulled out a mirror that his sister had given him. His nephew had told him to just speak the person's name and he could speak with them through the mirror. He spoke Nik's name and in the mirror he saw his good brother stare back at him.

" _What is wrong, Ned. You look a bit disheveled._ " Nik said as he quirked his head to the side.

"Nothing is wrong, Nik, I wondered how this worked and decided to give it a try." Ned said and Nik nodded to him.

" _Are you ready to try and turn this kingdom into the right way again?"_ Nik asked as Ned let out a giant sigh.

"If only I were ready to do this. Maybe, since you'll be there, I won't be eaten alive by the vipers in the nest." Ned said as he shook his head as a laugh came through the mirror.

" _Don't be so hard on yourself, Ned. It was only a matter of time before Jon Arryn relieved himself of this position either way. You were to be the next Hand of the King either way. We will find out who had killed him, Ned. That is a promise I will keep. I'll tell your sister you called upon us because you did not trust her word and had to try it out for yourself."_ Nik said as Ned gazed into the eyes of the man who had become an older brother and close friend to him over the years he had spent with them.

Ned smiled serenely. "Tell her that I will see her soon and see to it that you take care of her."

Nik nodded and ended the conversation. The mirror went back to his own reflection.

 **England**

 **One month after the Battle of Hogwarts**

Hermione looked over the graves of Godric's Hollow and sighed. Here she stood in front of Harry's parents and let a single tear drop down her face.

"Now those tears can't be for me." A familiar voice sounded from behind her. She turned smiled widely.

"Harry!" She squealed before she ran to him and hugged him tightly. "I've missed you so much."

"'Mione. It's so great to hear you say that." He said as he hugged her even tighter. "I've missed you as well."

"What are you doing here?" She asked suddenly. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but I didn't think you'd only be gone for a month."

"I've only been gone a month?" He asked as he turned back to Izabel. "Mother, how could that be? A month? I thought for sure a three months at most."

"A month seems about right, my son. As I've told you before. Time flows differently in different realms." She said as Hermione looked her over.

"Isabella? Correct?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, dear Hermione, I am Isabella, or as my nephew here calls me Aunt Izabel." She said as she pulled Jon forward. His eyes were on Hermione and he swallowed hard. "Jon say hello to the lady."

"H-hello. P-pleased to make your acquaintance." Jon stuttered as Harry chuckled.

"Jon, calm down. She won't bite." He said as Jon scowled at him.

"Shut it, Troll." Jon said as his cousin glared at him.

"You old piece of horse dung, don't call me that again." His cousin gritted out.

"You two will both stop bickering like that now. If you do it again, you'll see why your fathers and Uncles are scared of me." Izabel said as the two quietened quickly.

"Izabel, we need to get going." Another voice came from behind Izabel and Hermione noticed he was one of the people that came to get Harry.

"Kol we will in a minute. Hadrian ask her so we can be on our way." Izabel said as Harry turned to her and smiled slightly.

"Do you still want adventure?" He asked and Hermione wondered over that. Did she? Yes, she truly did want adventure in her life still. She looked up and locked eyes with Harry's before she gave him a nod.

Harry smiled and looked to his mother. "I'll explain everything, but I'm asking you here and now to give up everything and run with me."

Hermione looked confused but an air of determination was in her. "Let me grab my chest from my house. If you'll apparate with me, Harry. Maybe you could explain while I grab my books." She said as Harry grabbed her hand and the two disappeared after he told his family they would be right back.

"Now we wait." Izabel said as she moved toward the market street. "Let's go and buy somethings that we can't get back home."

"At least the recipe for that butter beer Hadrian loves so much." Kol said with a chuckle as he remembered his nephew's rants about the foul tasting mead and wine in Westeros. "You'd think you wouldn't give him any, as protective as you are."

"Come Jon, let's leave this stuffy shirt behind." Izabel said as Kol chuckled and Jon shook his head in amusement as he moved to walk beside his aunt.

 **In Diagon Alley with Hermione and Harry**

"Explain what you can while I gather my things." She said once they appeared in her apartment.

"Well, I'd lived in Westeros, the land that we're going to, when until I was four. Three years and I had never been happier. I was only a year old when my parents died. Aunt Izabel and Uncle Nik took me in and raised me for those three years. They had made a promise to my parents before I was born. They are my mum and dad, Mione. They are my parents, even though it is not by blood." Harry said as Hermione nodded in understanding.

"I see." She said as she finally closed her chest and shrunk it. She placed it in her robes and turned to Harry. "Shall we? You can explain more when we get to wherever it is we are going."

Harry nodded and grabbed her hand, so that they could apparate together.

 **Godric's Hollow**

Kol looked over to where his sister and her nephew were perusing the shops and she told him tales of land and bought him some books to read so that he could speak with his cousin when they all returned home. He then got a wild thought and moved closer to his sister.

"Izzy. Do you think we could check in on my family?" Kol asked as Izabel looked to him and then to Jon.

"I don't see why not. Should we grab them as well?" She asked as a sly smile crossed her red lips.

"I think we should." He said with a mirror smile. Jon looked at the two confused and a bit weary.

"Aunt Izabel?" He asked as she turned to him and was about to speak when Harry and Hermione popped up with a loud crack.

"We're back." Harry said as he looked to his cousin that looked startled. "Sorry Jon."

"I'm alright." Jon said breathless.

"It seems, my son, we are headed back to Kol's home realm to gather his siblings." Izabel said as she looked concerned for Jon.

"That's fine. We're ready." Harry said before he stood up straight and moved to hold his mother's hand. Jon moved to hold the other hand and Hermione held Harry's as Kol grabbed a hold of Jon's so they could all pass through the portal that Izabel had just made.

 **Mystic Falls**

 **Two days after Nik and Kol's departure**

Rebekah looked over to Elijah as one of her feelings rushed her. Something was about to happen and she wasn't entirely sure she was going to like it. Her mouth opened to tell her brother of her discovery when a loud zipping sound pushed at her eardrums and she found herself outside in awe. There stood her brother and Sister-in-law along with three people she didn't know.

"Izzy? Kol? What is going on here?" Rebekah asked as Izzy smiled to her. "You've only been gone two days."

Izabel smiled as Kol blanched at the time difference. "Two days! Two bloody days, that's all?" Kol shouted as Harry, Hermione and Jon jumped.

"I told you before Kol, time moves differently in other realms." Izzy said her voice exasperated. "Either way, you two grab your brother and Sage and come with us…also bring all the gold you can carry. Harry go with them and see if you want to bring anything. Go on up to your father's study and Bekah will show you the way. I know there were some books he was wanting. Grab anything you see and pack it up."

Bekah looked to the boy and her eyes widened. "Father?" Her eyes switched to Izzy and said woman smiled and mouthed 'later' to her. Rebekah nodded and pulled the boy by the hand on up to Nik's study.

"Elijah, I suggest you hurry and rid yourself of your modern clothes. We have clothing back at home. Now hurry and get your brother back here as fast as you can." Izzy said as Elijah just nodded in acceptance and turned away.

"Aunt Izabel, who are all these people and what is this place called?" Jon asked as he looked to Kol and his Aunt.

"Oh, Sweet Jon. This place is called Mystic Falls. It is…I'm not sure how to explain it. I'll let you read the world history books I have in Nik's study and you'll be able to grasp it from there. That is about all the help I can offer you." Izabel said as she hugged her nephew to her.

 **In Westeros w/ Nik**

Nik looked over to Ty and shook his head. "Now who would have thought you and I would be brothers and not enemies by this point?" Nik said in jest.

"I, for one, was sure you would have slit my throat by now." Ty said with a smile.

"No, I could never hurt my dear Izabel that way. Besides, Ty, you've grown on me and I wouldn't trust anyone more than a brother to care for my son and my wife." Nik said as Ty bowed his head to him.

"This world was so strange when we first got here, but I've become accustomed to it and all of its surroundings. Just imagine what else there is out there. I think when you are stable, I should like to travel a bit." Ty said in wonder as he stared out of the castle window.

"As you should." Nik said as he stood to clap Ty on the shoulder. One day had already pasted by and they waited for the others to return.

A servant knocked on the door to the solar and both men stopped their conversation. "Come in." Nik said in a booming voice as a young man made his way into the solar. "Henri? What is it?"

The boy looked frightful at his Lord's look, but swallowed and spoke quietly. "There is a visitor for you, My Lord. He says he is from Highgarden. His name is Loras Tyrell and he was to deliver a missive to you from his grandmother, Lady Olenna Tyrell."

"Get Maester Ronen and tell him to meet us in the front hall. Come Tydus, we have business to deal with." Nik said in a commanding voice as the boy jumped and ran out the door towards the Maester's quarters. "Something is wrong if Lady Olenna has chosen now to seek me out."

"What could be so troubling that she would send it through a raven, Nik?" Ty asked as Nik frowned. "Surely it must be a welcome or something."

"No, I'm sure this missive is to cause chaos, just as she is the Quren of Thornes." Nik said as they made their way down the winding stairs and toward the front room where Loras stood. His tunic a golden color with a dark green trim.

"Lord Tyrell? You honor me by coming to my home, alas I can't help but to wonder why you have showed yourself when there was no formal announcement sent ahead." Nik said as he shook the young man's hand.

"Forgive me, Lord Mikaelson, for it is imprudent of me to show up unannounced, but this matter was of the utmost importance to my grandmother, Lady Olenna. She wanted you to read this letter. It came by rave not four days ago and my grandmother thought this would be better suited in your hands, than any others." Loras said as he handed the sealed letter to Nik.

"Join us in my solar, young Lord Tyrell." Nik said as he turned away from them and led the way back to his solar. From the moment his eyes landed on the missive and read the first two lines his heart sped up.

 _My Dearest Niklaus Mikaelson:_

 _I know not if this letter will reach you in time. My name is Rhaenys Targaryen and I am the rightful heir to the throne of Westeros. I am sure by now you thought me dead, but I am not. I seek allies and only trust those that still have faith a Targaryen can lead. My father often spoke of Lady Olenna Tyrell and how she could be trusted among most. The only other person that my father spoke so highly of was of my Uncle Niklaus Mikaelson. I trust Uncle Nik if you are indeed reading this letter, I wish to see you. I am currently in Dorne with my Uncles Doran and Oberyn. I wish to see you soon. Please bring my Aunt Izabel with you._

 _All my love,_

 _Your niece,_

 _Rhaenys Targaryen_

Nik dropped down into the seat and let out a huge sigh of relief. "She's alive." He said before he looked up to see Loras. "You're not to tell a soul of this letter's existence. Do you understand, young Lord Loras? Not a soul can know about this correspondence."

Loras nodded and looked to Tydus. "Show him out. Thank you for your assistance and give your grandmother my thanks, Lord Loras." Nik said as he laid the paper on his desk and Tydus moved the boy out the door and back the way they came.

Nik looked over the letter again and sighed once more. "I knew it was going to bring trouble." He said out loud as he worried over his wife's return to this situation.

 **Sorry for the wait hope you like it…..not sure where I'm going but yeah…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Elijah looked toward Rebekah and then looked over to where Isabella and Jon were speaking quietly. He pondered on where it was they were headed and what it was they were about to get in to. He looked up to see Hadrian speaking to Rebekah and then to Finn and Sage.

"This land we are leaving to, Isabella. Is it medieval? The clothing you're wearing seems like things we have worn in the past." Elijah said as Isabella turned to look at him.

"Close to it. Clothing will be provided when we reach home, Dearest Elijah." She said as Hadrian and the others finally made their way to Isabella. "We must be on our way. Come along Jon."

Jon nodded to his aunt and took one last look around as the same zipping sound was heard. He turned to see another portal opened in front of him. Elijah stepped up to hold Isabella's hand and Jon held her other. Hadrian on his side as his friend Hermione held tightly to Hadrian's hand. Rebekah, Finn, Sage and Kol took up her Elijah's other side.

"Let's go have some fun, shall we?" Kol asked as the nine of them stepped through the portal.

 **Moat Cailin**

 **Two days later from their leave**

Izabel moved to the fire pit and waved her hand as the flames rose. The others seemed a bit disoriented. A deep voice rang from the top step of the chamber. "A pleasant trip my love?"

Izabel looked up with a smile. She gathered her gown and took to the stairs. The moment she made it up the stairs she smiled to her Lord husband. "My Dearest Nik, we've had a good time. How long have we been gone, my love?"

"Two days, as was planned. I'm sorry to cut this reunion short, but I have some pressing news. It involves the kingdom, Izzy." Nik said as Ty came to give her a hug as well.

"It's only been two days, how much could change?" Izabel asked as she turned to see her son hand a gown to Hermione and to Rebekah.

"Get them dressed and then bring them to my solar." Nik said as Izabel nodded and bowed her head. Ty gave her a wink and followed her husband out of the chamber.

"As you wish, My Lord Husband." Izabel said with a smile. She turned back to the chamber and spoke clearly. "Rebekah, Hermione, if you would both come with me, please?"

Rebekah and Hermione nodded and followed her out of the door. "Kol, please get them dressed. Sage that means you as well, come along."

Sage hurried up the stairs to run after her good sister.

Kol turned back to the two men and then turned to his nephew. "Nephew be a good boy and summon them the clothing of our great house."

Hadrian nodded and pulled out his wand. Two sets of clothing came to his hands and a two pairs of boots. "They should fit. After your dressed and we have listened to what father has to say, we'll head on to the dining hall for supper. Now if you'll excuse Jon and I, we'll be heading to father's solar to await you all."

"Very well, nephew. We'll be along shortly. Tell your father that patience is a virtue and he will need it in spades." Kol said as he ruffled the boys' hair before they took off up the stairs and out the door.

The two boys spoke quietly as they walked through the halls and then turned to the solar door. A quiet knock and they heard Nik speak. "Come on in boys."

"Uncle Nik are we to wait on Aunt Izabel and the others?" Jon asked as he sat on the bench and looked over to Hadrian who had pulled out a small looking container. It resembled a tiny trunk. His eyes widened and watched as Hadrian moved his stick a bout and the trunk grew in size. Nik looked over his son before his eyes turned back to the trunk.

"Mother thought you might want some of your books and drawing materials." Hadrian answered his father's questioning look.

Nik kneeled down and opened the trunk to see everything he needed was in there. A smile flashed onto his face before he closed the trunk. He pulled his son to him in a hug and kissed his head. "You've done well my son."

Jon felt a pang of jealousy before he realized that had they grown up together like he and Robb did, maybe his aunt and uncle would have taken him in as well. "Uncle Nik?" Jon asked tentatively.

Hadrian and Nik turned to look at the nervous boy. "If you and Aunt Izabel had stayed, would you have taken me in as well, like what you've done with Hadrian?"

Nik's eyes widened and Hadrian looked down sadly. "Of course we would have. I know your Aunt would have loved for you to have been with us. Despite where you came from." Nik said as he motioned the boy to him. Jon hesitated a few steps before he rushed into Nik's awaiting arms. Nik held the boy tightly as his eyes drifted to his son and pulled him into the hug as well. "If we didn't have to worry about his prophecy than we would have stayed here. If that had happened things would have turned out different. I'm sorry we weren't here to help."

The three of them jumped at the sound of throat clearing and turned to see the rest of the family there. Izabel had tears in her eyes as she ran to the three and grabbed both boys in her arms. "I'm so sorry my boys. I, we, should have been here sooner. I'm so sorry for all that you two have had to endure."

"It's all right Izabel, we're here now and that's what matters. Speaking of matters. Read this." Nik said as he handed the letter to Izabel. She moved her hand over her mouth and gasped, her eyes wide.

"It can't be true. Oh please tell me this is not a cruel joke, my love. Please tell me she is alive." Izabel said as Nik shrugged.

"We cannot be sure until we travel to Dorne to see her with our own eyes. Write your letter to Cersei and tell her of our change in plans. We are to head to Dorne to visit with my friend Oberyn Martell and then we will head to Kings Landing." Nik said as Izabel moved to his desk and proceeded to write her very close friend.

 _Dearest Cersei,_

 _An unforeseen circumstance has called us away. We will arrive in Kings landing later than you, but we will be there. Oberyn Martell has called upon my Lord husband for a visit after he learned of our return to Westeros. Please give my condolences to Robert and to my brother. I shall see you soon._

 _Love always,_

 _Izabel Mikaelson_

"Mother? Who is she and what is going on?" Hadrian asked as Izabel's eyes shot up to his.

"The 'she' that we speak of is Jon's elder sister. Rhaenys Targaryen. The Crown Princess of the seven kingdoms. The daughter of my dear friend Princess Elia Martell and Prince Rhaegar Targaryen." Izabel said with a wide smile.

"My sister? I thought her dead." Jon said as he sat down on the bench once more.

"So did we all, dear Nephew." Izabel said wistfully.

"Mother I have a confession." Hadrian said clearly.

"What troubles you my son?"

"Elia Martell and Rhaenys are indeed alive." Hadrian answered as a gasp was heard from his mother.

"How do you know of this my son?"

"When Jamie Lannister and I were trading cups, he let slip that it was he who helped them escape. He ushered them through the passageways that led to a carriage and a couple of good men to help them. They have been in Dorne in hiding." Hadrian said as he turned to his father. "I did not know how to tell you. Jamie made me swear not to say a word."

"I understand, my son, and you've kept your word. You are a true Mikaelson, Hadrian, never forget that." Nik said as he laid a hand on his son's shoulder.

"So what do we tell of us then?" Elijah finally spoke.

"We are Lords in this land and you'll meet my good brother soon. He is an honorable man. His name is Eddard Stark. We call him Ned." Nik said as he turned to his wife. "Send your raven and I'll call Ned through the mirror."

Izabel nodded and headed to see Maester Ronen.

 **Winterfell**

Ned was in his solar with Robb going over all that he needed when a voice rang out. Ned looked to his son and held a finger to his lips as Robb nodded.

Ned pulled out the mirror and saw Nik in it. "Nik, what do you need of me?"

 _Ned? Are you alone?_

"No, Robb is with me." Ned said as he turned the mirror to his son and watched his son's eyes widen comically.

 _This will have to be. Make sure no one else hears us. I have much to discuss with you._ Nik said as Ned gave a nod and moved to the door to see if anyone was there. No one was around and Ned closed the door.

"What is it, Nik? You seem weary."

Nik spoke of all that had happened and that his brothers and sister had arrived two days before. Then he broke the news of Rhaenys and Elia's survival.

 _We are to head to Dorne in a day's time. We will be in Kings Landing later than you, but trust we will be there to help you._ Nik said but reassured his good brother.

"I understand Nik. We shall see you when you arrive." Ned said as the mirror returned to his own reflection.

"How long have you been able to do that, Father?" Robb asked in awe.

"Your aunt can do a great many things with her magic, and it seems your cousin Hadrian has talent for the gift as well. His Uncle Kol has the gift, but it is not as strong as his or his mother's." Ned said in confidence to his son.

Robb nodded and then turned back to what it was he was doing before his father spoke to his uncle.

 **Dorne**

 **Two Weeks Later**

Rhaenys smiled as she looked over the response from her Uncle Niklaus. She ran to her mother and handed her the letter. Elia's eyes grew as she read more and more of the letter. "Rhaenys, what if it had gotten into the wrong hands? We could have been hunted!" Her mother argued as Rhaenys bowed her head for not thinking of the consequences.

"I'm sorry mother, but I had to do it." Rhaenys said as her Uncle Oberyn made his way into the room.

"Now what has you looking so gloomy, Dear Ellia?" He asked as she thrust the letter into his hand.

"Read that and then you tell me why I'm gloomy." She retorted.

He took the letter in his hand and his eyes opened wide.

 _Dearest Rhaenys,_

 _I have received your letter safe and sound. I'm thankful you are alive. I and my family shall arrive in Dorne four days after you have received this letter. I hope your mother is well and please tell her that your Aunt Izabel and I miss her so very much. If your Uncle Oberyn is there, tell him he still owes me three dragons for that bet we had the last time I saw him. I am happy that you are doing well. We shall see you in four days from now. Give your mother our love._

 _Your Uncle,_

 _Niklaus Mikaelson_

Oberyn looked to Elia and shook his head. "Rhaenys your mother is right. What if your letter had gotten into the wrong hands? Then the whole seven kingdoms would know you were alive. That would cause that boar of man they call king to try and kill you as he has tried to do with your Uncle Viscerys and your Aunt Daenerys. You need to think, young one."

Rhaenys nodded solemnly, but perked up at the thought of seeing her Aunt Izabel and Uncle Nik again. "They're coming. Oh, Mother, I know how you've longed for them to be here."

"You are right. We have missed them a lot." Elia finally relented with a smile. "We must tell our brother to prepare for guests at once, Oberyn."

"I'll do it sister."

"Maybe your Uncle will bring a man for you to marry with him." Elia jested as Rhaenys looked horrified.

 **The Boneway**

 **Three days later**

Hermione felt her butt numb even further and groaned a bit as Hadrian moved next to her. She thought back to their cover story and wondered how this would all play out.

 _ **Two weeks ago**_

" _So what do we tell of us then?" Elijah finally spoke._

" _We are Lords in this land and you'll meet my good brother soon. He is an honorable man. His name is Eddard Stark. We call him Ned." Nik said as he turned to his wife. "Send your raven and I'll call Ned through the mirror."_

 _Izabel nodded and headed to see Maester Ronen._

 _As they waited for the Lord and Lady to return Kol spoke and placed his thoughts out. "Like Nik said. We are Lords here, and Ladies of course. We will conduct ourselves as we should. Ty, Hadrian and I have become accustomed to the lay of the land, so to speak. You lot will have to learn. Our brother is the Lord of Moat Cailin. It's a strategic defensive point in the North. Which is the Kingdom of all seven that we're loyal to. According to Nik we are to head to Dorne soon. So we have a lot to catch up on. For now the naming process. I actually think your names all fit. Finnik especially. I am Lord Kolten Mikaelson, this here is our brother Tydus Mikaelson. Lady Hermione, I would think it best if you were to be Finnik and Sage's daughter. Lady Hermione Mikaelson and Hadrian's cousin. That way no one can speak ill of your closeness. You all have been living in Braavos for the last twenty years or so. You only now thought it prudent of you to show yourselves to the rest of the world. Now I haven't been to Dorne, but I've heard many things about the place. We are to head down the Kings road and then we will make the passage through the Boneway. When we pass Yronwood we shall continue on to Sunspear. Sunspear is where the Martell's reside. Jon you're not too confused I hope." Kol finally finished before he turned his attention to Jon._

" _Not at all, Uncle Kol." Jon said absentmindedly before he blushed and looked to Kol._

 _Kol smiled softly to the boy. "It's all right, Jon. I would gladly take you as my nephew."_

 _Jon smiled widely as Hadrian chuckled. "Shut it, troll."_

" _You shut it you old piece of hors-" Hadrian had started before he got cut off by his mother._

" _Hadrian Mikaelson! Jon Stark! I have told you both to quit bickering. Now that is enough!" She said as the others laughed at the blushing boys._

" _Dear Hermione, Kol is correct I think it best if you pose as Finn and Sage's daughter. Less confusion." Nik said as he entered the room. "Boys you know better than to raise her temper. You will ride in the carriage, my darling wife. That is no exception."_

" _I planned on it either way. I'd rather be in comfort than bouncing around on a horse. Especially one of yours." Izabel said with smile._

" _Well, let us be off to supper. I'm sure most of you are hungry." Nik said as Hermione thought back to the last time she had eaten anything properly._

" _I already gave the kitchen orders for the food to be prepared." Izabel said as she took off toward the door._

 **End flashback**

Hermione looked to her new father and then to her new mother and smiled to herself. They were doting parents she'd give them that. They took to her as if they really were her parents and she loved it. Not that she didn't love her real parents, but they made her feel loved like never before.

"My arse is hurting." She whispered to Hadrian as he chuckled at her discomfort.

"You can ride with mother if you want." He said as she nodded her head quickly in agreement. "Give me a moment."

He took off on his horse to catch up with his father and whispered his request to him. Nik nodded and called for a halt on their caravan. Nik turned around and rode up to where Hermione was wiggling in her seat.

"Come, young one. You can ride with your aunt for now." He said as he dismounted and then helped her down. She followed him to the wheelhouse and he opened the door.

"My love you have passenger that would wish to ride with you." He said as Izabel's soft laugh rang out.

"Very well. Come on in darling girl."

Izabel sat back and watched as Hermione got comfortable. "Rest while you can. We're in the Boneway. We'll be in Yronwood soon. Then all we have is one day left and you'll get to see a very beautiful place that I haven't been too in over twenty years. The last time I was there I was but a girl of ten and seven. Your age, if I'm not mistaken." She said as Hermione started to drift.

 **Sunspear**

 **One day later**

Izabel stretched and yawned as she was roused by the sudden stop of the wheelhouse. The door creaked open and there stood her husband with a huge smile on his face.

"What is the matter?" She asked before she gave her hand to his outstretched one.

"We're here." He said as she stepped out into the sun and saw her best friend.

"Elia!" She squealed and took off toward her.

Elia ran and hugged her tightly. "Oh, dear Izabel, I'm so happy to see you."

"As am I, Elia, as am I." She said as she thought to herself; _This is going to be a good visit._

 _ **Done with another chapter….ugh…..**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Dorne**

 **Three Weeks Later**

Elia Martell watched with a soft smile as her friends good brother spoke to her daughter quietly. The smile on her face lit up her world as he picked up a fallen flower and placed it in her hair. The contrast of the light pink petals to her dark bronze skin was beautiful. Her dark violet eyes added to enhance her natural beauty.

"She's as lovely as a flower, Elia. You do not know how happy I was to know of your survival. I'm not sure how I would have lived had you really been gone. I was so distraught, my husband had to make sure I would not hurt myself in my grief." Izabel said as she pulled Elia's hand into hers. "Please forgive me for not being here sooner, my dearest friend."

"You are not to blame for my husband's indelicacies. He should have known that, he should have known what would have happened to steal another's betrothed." Elia reassured her friend quietly.

"He is to blame, that much is true, just as my sister is to blame. She knew not to shirk from her duty and yet she did. Now my sister and your husband is gone and the only thing that remains is my nephew, Jon." Izabel said with a little bit of anger. "I know you loved him, Elia, I could see it in your eyes. And at the time he did love you as well."

"I would never have trusted a Lannister before, but something about Ser Jamie told me I could trust him, that despite all that he had done I could trust him with my and Rhaenys' lives." Elia said with a gleam in her eye. "If only Arthur were here, I would be so glad to have his advice at this juncture in my life."

Izabel got an idea, one that she had from her son before when he was at the old house of his parents. "Elia, if I show something to you, will you swear not to scream?" She asked tentatively.

"I shall try." Elia responded with a frown of her own. Izabel maneuvered herself to her feet and Elia followed her slowly. They moved about the halls that Izabel remembered from years ago and opened the doors to the lower chambers that laid deep within the castle. The winding stairs and the draft lifted her skirts as well as Elia's. Izabel held onto her friends hand and led the way that her spell led her. The spell to find a quiet place, a place they would not be interrupted.

The moment they descended the stairs and came to a dark and dank chamber Izabel let go of her hand and moved about the room as if it had been daylight. Elia's eyes took their time to adjust to the darkness, unlike her friend, and scrunched them up to see if she could make out what exactly her friend was doing.

Izabel flounced around the chamber and left candles in her wake. The strategic placement meant nothing without the right amount of flair, at least for her that was. Izabel moved back from the candles and moved to her friend to hold her hand once again. Her voice commanded attention as she spoke. "Come forth, Sword of the Morning, Holder of Dawn, Second Son of Lord Beric Dayne, Ser Arthur Dayne! Come and speak with us!" Elia jumped from the boom that followed and watched as all the candles lit at once. The placement of the candles made a spiraling circle.

"Who calls upon my restless soul?" A deep voice boomed around them and Izabel watched as Elia's eyes widened at the new figure in the room. The clear image of Ser Arthur Dayne looked over the two women with scrutiny.

"Ser Arthur we have called upon you. Forgive us, but we know not how to deal with our current situation." Izabel said as Elia could only nod in silence.

"Princess Elia? Lady Izabel? How is this possible?" Ser Arthur asked as he looked over the two women that he was closest to while living.

"My magic." Izabel said as Ser Arthur nodded.

"I miss you, so much, Arthur. I really do." Elia said softly as her tears appeared into her eyes.

Arthur felt his undead heart freeze at the sight of the woman he had loved for so long shed tears for him. "Princess Elia, please do not shed your tears for me. I am grateful to have had you in my life. Now what advice could I, second son of Beric Dayne, give to the two most intelligent women that I had ever laid eyes on?"

Elia blushed and Izabel smirked. "Don't patronize me, Arthur, I know everything about you. Remember who your secret keeper was in life, my friend."

"Of Couse my Lady." Arthur said with a smile.

"Elia and Rhaenys were meant to be dead, but they live. The entire realm thinks them dead. What are we to do?" Izabel asked all playfulness gone from her voice.

"Stay hidden for now. Keep close those that you trust. A time will come to challenge the Usurper and take back what is rightfully yours. This means, Lady Izabel, you will have to go up against your friends. Their hearts have turned black with greed and hate. Try and ease their pain, my Dear Izabel."

 **Out in the garden**

"Princess, it has been a pleasure to speak with you and to get your take on how things have gone for you so far. Your beauty by far intrigues me so. Your speech captivates my ears. I have only ever known two such women that could keep me so intrigued. One is my darling little sister, Rebekah and the other, well, she is my closest friend I have ever known. My lovely good sister, Izabel, is quite the accomplished woman for this time. The way you seem to take command so gracefully reminds me of her. No doubt your mother has regaled you with stories of your Aunt." Kol said as he held out his hand to the Princess.

Her smile was bright as he spoke to her in a way that she remembered how Ser Arthur Dayne would speak to her mother. She knew Ser Arthur loved her mother, she knew her mother loved Ser Arthur. She knew that her mother at a certain point loved her father, but they had drifted and Ser Arthur was there to bring her mother from the edge. He showed concern for her and for Rhaenys and that was what her mother had loved most. That he had loved and doted on Rhaenys like she had been his own.

"I thank you for the compliment, Lord Kolten, but you must be mistaken of my boldness in my speech." She said in protestation.

"I think you protest too much, Princess." Kol jested easily as Rhaenys smiled to him.

"You'd think after all his time alive, he'd have learned knew pickup lines." Nik whispered to Elijah, who chuckled behind his hand.

"What do you think of my dear brother, Prince Oberyn?" Nik asked his old friend, who had come to sit with him and his brothers.

"I do believe that he is smitten with our darling niece, Nik. Do you think you could leave him with us for a while? It seems as if my niece cannot be parted from her new found love." Oberyn suggested as Nik contemplated the answer.

"I'll discuss it with my brothers and Izabel. If we agree to this arrangement, Oberyn. Would you come when we call upon you?" Nik asked seriously.

Oberyn nodded in all seriousness. "The terms stand as they once did when the former arrangement between Lady Izabel and I were first betrothed." He said as Nik looked him over.

"Yes, I remember the terms set forth by Lord Stark as they were the same set for I when I wed her. Loyalty of family and honor first and foremost. The terms are agreed to go both ways. Should you ever need help we will be there." Nik answered with a nod.

Elijah looked over the two men in honest confusion. He wasn't sure how things were fully done here and only seeing this much gave him quite the headache. He looked over to see Ty sparring with Hadrian and Jon. He had to admit Ty had really come into his own since he'd been here.

"How do you think Kol will take this proposal?" Elijah inquired as he watched the person in question smile down at the young woman with such warmth it almost stopped his heart.

"From the look on his face, Lord Elijah, I would think he would be all for the arrangement. Either way it is not his choice, but that of Lord Niklaus, to whom he is to marry." Prince Oberyn answered in a nonchalant tone.

Elijah looked to his brother and saw him give a nod. "It is an honor as well as a duty to your family to marry into a high born house. I did just as we're meant to." Nik said with a diplomatic tone. "I just got lucky that I loved her first. You've been in Essos too long to know the way of Westeros, brother."

Elijah nodded his agreement and looked on to see the fur of the beast he'd first met when they had first ate supper.

 **Flashback**

 **Five Weeks Ago**

 _Elijah smirked to himself as the memories of 15th and 16th centuries England saturated his mind._

 _His newfound niece and nephew took to this Era better than he would have thought. He thought they'd have been like all those brats in Mystic Falls, yet they had sense of the old world about them._

 _He looked over the table and saw a spread fit for a king and he felt his stomach rumble. The fact that he was human now boggled his mind something awful. That was when he heard two playful loud barks._

" _Midnight!" His nephew Hadrian shouted as "Ghost!" was shout by the shaggy haired Jon._

 _Two of the biggest wolves he'd ever seen ran to their respective masters._

" _They are something to look at aren't they?" Came a deep voice from his side. He turned to see Ty stood there._

" _They are. They're not normal wolves are they?" Elijah asked as Ty nodded his head._

" _No they're not. They're direwolves. They are the sigil of house Stark. We found them along with five others on our way back to Winterfell after we watched Lord Stark execute a deserter of the Night's Watch." Ty explained as Elijah remembered what house they were loyal to. "Lord Stark and Nik said to give them a merciful death and to make it quick, but Bran and Hadrian threw a massive fit."_

" _I take it my brother gave in?" Elijah inquired._

" _He told Hadrian he had to be the one to tell his mother." Ty said as they all watched Hadrian and Jon wrestle with the beasts._

" _How did that go over with Izabel?"_

" _She smiled and told him she could deny him nothing, but Lord Stark's words rang true and he should do well to remember it." Ty said as Kol came up to them._

" _What did he say?"_

" _The children were to train them themselves, feed them, and if they should die to bury them themselves." Kol answered his brother's question._

 _The three of them looked over to where Finn and Sage were watching the beasts with a bit of fear. Hermione looked concerned over her friend, now cousin's, pet and the sheer size of the thing. Then Elijah's eyes drifted to his brother and sister-in-law. The smiles that lit their faces was something he thought he could only dream about. He'd never seen his brother look so complete. He looked over the last person and saw Rebekah smile softly at the sight of the two boys and their pets._

" _How about we all eat?" Nik suggested as everyone nodded and scraps were brought to a dish along the wall for the wolves to eat. "Chastity, my dear, please tell Maester Ronen his presence will be needed in my solar soon."_

 _The maid curtseyed to him and bowed her head before she took her leave at the flick of his hand. Elijah looked to his brother and raised an eyebrow._

" _I know all of them by name, Eli. I had to learn something to be an effective ruler. They are here voluntarily, unlike some families, we do care what our people think. There are lesser Lords below even me, but we treat them all the same. The Barrowlands are at our north, but they praise us more than their liege lord. Lady Barbrey Dustin is ruler of Barrowton and she rules the Barrowlands. We rule just below The Barrowlands and just north of the Neck. Our lands are not big, but we do know how to get things done. We are the first to battle should the south try and rise against us. Our people here are the best at protection. They know what needs to be done and like Lord Howland Reed told us once, they'll see us before we see them. I, for one, am thankful that Howland and his lot are on our side." Nik said as Izabel nodded and Jon looked on in interest. "Jon has your father spoke to you of Marriage since I know you've been writing him?"_

 _Jon looked a bit shocked that his Uncle knew of his correspondence with his surrogate father. "No he's not broached the issue as of yet." Jon said warily._

" _I'll be right back." Nik said as he took off from the table and left the room in a hurry._

" _I'm just going to see what it is that he had in mind." Elijah said as he followed his brother up the stairs and to the top solar. Nik moved to the mirror and spoke clearly the name 'Eddard Stark' and the mirror materialized the face of a man that clearly knew his brother._

Nik? What is the matter, we spoke not even a few hours ago. _Ned asked as Elijah spied his brother from the side._

" _I have a proposition for you, Ned." Nik said as Ned looked concerned at the smirk on his good brother's face._

What is it, Nik? You are making me nervous. _Ned said as he looked up to see Robb and Benjen in his room. He motioned them over to him and they listened to Niklaus' proposition intently._

" _My brothers and sister and good sister have arrived. My niece has come along with her mother and father. Now she is a young Lady of Seven and ten. She's bright for her age and she excels in learning. I promise you with the way Jon stares at her, he seems to be completely enthralled in her. She is beautiful, I'll give her that, but the question I propose, would be if you would consider her a good wife to young Jon?" Nik explained and watched as Ned's eyes widened at the ending question._

I'll have to think on it, is her father there by chance? Your brother so that I may inquire about her myself? _Ned asked as Nik looked to Elijah and nodded his head to the door. "Go get Finn."_

 _Elijah nodded and took off out the door and down the stairs in a hurry. The winding stairs and the misleading halls did not deter him from his mission. He made it to the dining hall and found his brother still seated in the same place as before. "Finn, your presence is requested by our brother in his solar. Please come with me?"_

 _Finn bowed his head to all and stood to leave. His darling Sage looked to him with concern and Izabel let out a giggle. "Sage, let him go. I know what my husband is up to and you should get to know Hermione even more if you are to pose as Mother and Daughter." Izabel said as she wiped the corner of her mouth with a napkin. Sage nodded slowly at her good sister's advice. She stood to give him a kiss and then took her seat once more. She turned to Hermione and smiled and started to speak as Finn and Elijah took off back the way he came._

 _Not a word was spoken as they made their way back to Niklaus' solar. Nik looked up as his brothers entered and turned the mirror to Finn and said, "This is Lord Eddard Stark, my good brother and close friend. I should hope you two can come to terms with the arrangement I have set forth but maybe you can come to some terms I thought not to discuss." Nik said as he handed the mirror to Finn and then promptly left the room._

He does love his dramatics, does he not? _Ned chuckled as Finn and Elijah nodded with smiles._

" _That he does. Now what terms was it that we were to discuss, Lord Stark?" Finn asked getting straight to business._

 _Elijah left the room so Finn and Lord Stark could speak in private._

 _ **End flashback**_

Oberyn looked over toward Sage and saw her speaking with his paramour, Ellaria Sand, over matters that did not concern him.

"This situation with Robert Baratheon and the Lannister concerns me. Tywin Lannister is what concerns me. He has placed too much faith in his daughter to even know what a fool he is. The lioness' claws have never been declawed. It is a wonder that she has not tried to pull your families together." Oberyn said quietly.

"She has already pulled my son into the mix. A betrothal has been made between her daughter Myrcella and Hadrian. I accepted, because the girl was the sweetest I had ever met, our darling Rhaenys aside, she has a warm heart. Even Izabel approved it. I trust her judgement more than anyone else. She is my other half." Nik said as Oberyn looked to him with great concern. "When we leave I think Kol should stay here. It will give them a better idea on how to go about this courtship they have started. I would like to have reports of how my brother's progress is. I assure you he will be perfectly behaved, though I think he will take to the culture of Dorne like a true Mikaelson."

Oberyn smiled as he thought about the times that Nik had come to Dorne with Prince Rhaegar to visit.

 **Flashback**

 _Oberyn watched as his sister and Rhaegar made their way through the gardens and toward a covered sitting area with Rhaegar's elusive friend following them. Said friend spoke to Rhaegar as if he were not the Crown Prince, but a common friend. How was it possible that this man that only had a seat at Moat Cailin, of all places, get into the graces of the Prince and Princess of the realm to be able to speak to them as if they were equals? He didn't know but this man intrigued him._

" _Oberyn, come brother, you must meet our friend." His sister beckoned. As he came closer he noticed the man had dark blonde hair. Not the golden hair of the Lannister's. "Prince Oberyn Martell this Lord Niklaus Mikaelson of Moat Cailin. A friend we we met in court."_

" _You are the reason Lady Izabel Stark and Lord Rickard Stark rebuffed my bid for her hand." Oberyn jested._

" _Ay that would be me." Lod Niklaus said with a smile._

" _It is pleasure to meet you, Lord Niklaus."_

" _And you Prince Oberyn."_

 **End flashback**

 **The Reach**

 **Highgarden**

Lady Olenna Tyrell scoffed as she read the Royal announcement for the Tourney in honor of the new Hand of the King. She knew things were about to get interesting as she knew Lady Izabel and Lord Niklaus Mikaelson were back in the kingdom. She looked over to her granddaughter Margaery and smiled sweetly.

The marriage proposal that came the day before by raven brought a smile to her face. "It seems we have found you a husband worthy of you, my dear." Lady Olenna said as Margaery looked confused.

"Who grandmother?" Margaery asked interested.

"His name is Tydus Mikaelson. He is just now seven and twenty. I know this may sound strange, but his family is regarded with prestige. The Mikaelson's were revered by all and that was only when it was Lady Izabel and Lord Nikalus. It would seem his family has finally made their way home. I know you would rather it be a prince or king, but this man should be as honorable and as smart as us; if Lord Niklaus anything to go by. If I had been young enough to marry that man I would have." Lady Olenna gushed to her granddaughter.

Margaery laughed at her grandmother's actions. "When are we to meet?"

"At the Tourney for the Hand of the King in Two weeks time." Lady Olenna Tyrell said as a smile smoothed across her face. She thought over what Lord Niklaus' letter said.

 _Lady Olenna,_

 _I thank you and your grandson, young Lord Loras for delivering the message. I must ask how you are and if you should need anything in the future all you need is ask. I also wite to ask for an arrangement of marriage. My youngest brother Lord Tydus Mikaelson has recently returned to me from across the narrow sea. I am in need of a bride for her. If you could find it in you to help me find a bride for him I'd be ever indebted to you._

 _Lord Niklaus Mikaelson_

'Now this marriage would be one that I would and could be whole heartedly behind.' She thought with satisfaction.

 **Another chapter gone….dang I two days...yay.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Kings Landing**

 **Two weeks later**

Ned looked about his rooms and made sure all was in order before he went about his business for the day. It was the day before the Tourney in honor of his new position. Ned thought over how Robert acted and his stances on murdering Daenerys Targaryen. She was but a girl and all for rumors of her uprising unfounded still yet by Lord Varys.

His inner thoughts were interrupted by a soft feminine hand that had come out of seemingly nowhere. He turned to see his sister with a soft smile on her face. Her stomach now a bit more rounded than before and he placed a hand atop it. She placed her hand over his and laughed happily. "A piece of gold for your thoughts little brother?"

He was unsure of how to answer her with all the ears around the keep. He pointed to his ears and then the walls as his sister walked to the wall and murmured a spell. "We cannot be heard now. Tell me what has troubled you so that your normally gloomy face looks even more so."

"I have evidence against Cersei and Jamie Lannister. Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen are not Robert's." Ned said solemnly.

"Yes, I had suspected as much. I know you love him like a brother, but he has run this kingdom into the ground. Could you say this state is any better than when the Mad King was here? In all honesty Ned can you say he relieved one lunatic for another?" She asked before a jingle of her bracelets let her know someone was trying to listen in. "Speak quickly someone approaches. "

"I know this country would have been better off if Prince Rhaegar were to rule, it would seem Robert is not the friend I once thought he was. Losing one tyrant for another was not what I had fought for. To lose our sister as well in all this makes it seem not worth it." Ned said as he looked his sister in the eyes. "And now with you having a child. We should be celebrating your child's birth not plotting to find a replacement for the Royal family. Even if I think, no I know, that Robert does not belong on that throne."

"Either way we have made moves and soon we shall see the last living male descendent and Rightful heir to the throne sit upon that ungodly piece if melted metal. Jon will take his birthright. I will see him on that throne. Will you stand beside your family or by your friend, whose heart has turned black with greed, lust and hatred? Answer now."

"Family is first and foremost. Our family is all that we have left." Ned said as he gathered her into his arms mindful of her ever growing stomach. "I will stand by you and our family no matter what."

"Very well." She said as she moved to the wall and gently touched it. The spell broken she opened the door to see someone run around a corner. _I knew it. Well, you' did not get much did you?_ She thought as she turned to her brother _._ "Come, Ned and show me around as I have not been here since before the uprising."

He nodded and held out his arm and they strolled down the stairs.

 **The gardens**

Lady Olenna looked around the gardens and spied Lord Varys as he made his way through the gardens walkways. "Look, my darling girl. There's a spider in the garden." The handmaids giggled as Margaery took him under scrutiny. She saw behind him two broad shouldered men, one with dark blond hair and the other with jet black. The one with the black hair was younger than the blonde.

"Lord Varys, to what do we owe the honor of your company?" Lady Olenna fished.

"Lady Tyrell, I have come to escort the Lord Niklaus Mikaelson and his brother Lord Tydus Mikaelson to visit with you." Lord Varys said with one of his knowing smiles.

"That will be all Lord Varys, you can go back to your dark hole and hide once more." Lady Olenna said as she waved off an affronted Lord Varys, much to the amusement of the other three. "Run along my little roses."

The two handmaids took their leave with a curtsey and giggle.

"Lady Olenna, it is wonderful to see you once again." Lord Niklaus said as Margaery watched the man charm her grandmother. She now saw how her grandmother had become infatuated with the man.

"Lord Niklaus." Lady Olenna acknowledged. "I presume you have come to seek answer to the question you proposed?"

"As always, Lady Olenna, no bout around the bush. Yes, I have come to see if you have an answer to our problem."

"I do as a matter of fact, Lord Niklaus. And I have found the one." Lady Olenna said in her husky voice.

"And who might this flower be? A rose I'm sure of your garden, Lady Olenna." Nik smile genuinely.

"You would be correct, Lord Niklaus. My granddaughter Margaery Tyrell." Lady Olenna said with a kind and warm smile. "The brightest and most beautiful in the garden. And she is your answer."

Ty looked from the old woman to her budding granddaughter to his brother. "Nik?"

"Lady Margaery, you have beauty about you. This is my brother Lord Tydus Mikaelson." Lord Niklaus said as Ty smiled to the girl.

"Why don't we let these two speak with each other so that they can get to know each other? Lord Niklaus take a stroll with me please?" Lady Olenna requested as Niklaus nodded his head in acceptance. Nik stood and held out his hand for Lady Olenna, who gracefully placed her hand in his.

"Tydus, brother, make a good impression." Nik said with a wink as Ty gulped a little. He thought back to when his brother gave his announcement of not only his pending betrothal but Kol's as well. Then he announced Rebekah's.

 **Flashback**

 _Ty looked over his family and listened as the beginnings of plans to place Jon was laid out for all. Elia and Izabel spoke quickly and quietly over what they discovered in the chamber._

" _Izzy, are you sure this will work? I mean we're placing a lot on this plan to work." Kol asked as he looked to his good sister._

" _Our family will be spread across the kingdom, this is true, but key points are needed." Izabel explained with Elia throwing her opinions every now and again._

" _You understand that you're just marrying off our family?" Nik asked curiously._

" _Strategy dear husband, strategy." She retorted._

" _As long as you're sure my love." He said as he took her hand to kiss it. Nik looked to his family and saw their looks of resolve._

" _If everything works as planned Ty can get on the inside to Highgarden with the Tyrell's. I know Lady Olenna has a very beautiful granddaughter named Margaery Tyrell. I know that our nephew Trystane is in need of a bride. Also I know that Lady Dustin is looking to wed again." Elia said as she listed three potentials._

" _I think you should like Margaery. Lady Olenna said that her granddaughter has her intelligence as well as her beauty of her youth." Oberyn said as Ty looked to him._

 _Ty ran his fingers over the crest on his armor and sighed slightly. He didn't think he would get married so soon after arriving in this land, but here he was thinking about marriage. Political or otherwise, he hoped whoever his betrothed was he could tolerate her at best. Ty looked down and saw the crest. The M over the Serpent with the man in its mouth. He remembered his house's family._ Always and Forever _. "I'll do what needs to be done. If I happen to have a good wife in the process, I'll be happy."_

" _Are you sure? This is a lot to ask of anyone, Ty." Nik asked sincerely a little concerned._

" _I will do my duty to our family." Ty said as he placed a hand on Nik's shoulder._

 _Nik nodded and then looked to his wife. She smiled and gave him a wink. He shook his head and then started again. "Elijah, I know Lady Dustin. She is a strong woman, but she is beautiful. That I do remember. But I know that she is smart as well. Her intelligence will match yours."_

 _A young man made his way to them and was followed by three young women. The three women were Obara Sand, Tyene Sand and Nymeria Sand, Prince Oberyn's bastard daughters. The Sand snakes, as they had been called as of late, were close to the young man to protect him. "Father, we have brought Trystane here." Obara said as Ellaria smiled to the sand snake. Oberyn nodded his head and looked to his nephew._

" _Trystane, come here my boy." Oberyn said with a smile. "I have a proposition for you."_

" _What is that, Uncle Oberyn?" Trystane asked excitedly._

 _Rhaenys looked to Kol and rolled her eyes. Kol smirked and placed his arm out so that she could hold onto it._

" _Come dear Rebekah." Oberyn said as Rebekah moved closer and looked Trystane over. "Nephew this is Lady Rebekah Mikaelson and her brother proposed a marriage to tie our families together. What do you say to that?"_

" _It is not I you should ask, but my father as it is his say on the matter." Trystane said dutifully, all the while he stared at Rebekah with awe. "He spoke of a betrothal once of I and Princess Myrcella."_

" _Myrcella is promised to my son, Hadrian. That is something that cannot be broken." Izabel said as Trystane looked over at her._

" _Then you must speak with father and quickly." Trystane said as he stood. "If it pleases you Lady Rebekah I shall escort you to the main hall."_

 _Rebekah blushed and looked to Izabel, who winked and nodded. Rebekah stood and took his elbow._

" _Shall we all go?" Elijah asked, but Nik answered quickly._

" _No, Izabel and I will go along. Oberyn if you will lead the way?"_

" _The rest of you find something to do. We shall return soon. Hadrian write your letter and send it off." Izabel said to her son as he nodded and left to find a piece of parchment._

 **End Flashback**

Ty gave Margaery another once over before he opened his mouth to speak. "Are you nervous, Lady Margaery?"

"Not particularly. Should I be?" She asked coyly.

"No, my lady, not at all. I was just wondering how it felt to be paraded around." Ty asked with a smile.

"Not something that I'm particularly happy about, but I suppose it could have been worse."

"How's that, my lady?"

"You could have been like the Dwarf Lannister, Tyrion." She said with a small smile.

"Yes that would have been tragic. Do you approve of me?"

"I do. Looks can be deceiving though. Can't they, Lord Tydus?"

"Yes, first impression is rather more about looks than anything else. I wish to know you better than I do now. Shall we meet again soon?"

She had a thoughtful look on her face as she saw Lord Niklaus and her Grandmother as they made their way back to them. "I should think that would be a great idea. Shall we say around the time for the afternoon meal, Lord Tydus?"

"That sounds wonderful, Lady Margaery. Thank you for meeting with me." Ty said as he bowed his head to her and took her hand in his. A slight kiss to her knuckles had her blush as if she'd never had it happen. Now she was sure that this man took after his elder brother.

"Since now you are both acquainted, shall we head to where everyone will convene for the evening meal?" Niklaus said with a smirk. Ty shook his head at his brother's actions.

"Yes, let us retrieve our family and return to our quarters, brother." Ty said as the two of them bowed to the Ladies of House Tyrell before they turned on their heels and left.

"Well?" Lady Olenna inquired of her granddaughter. "How did it go?"

"It went wonderful for only a short time of a visit. I am intrigued to see how much further he can get with his charming self. You were right about one thing grandmother. If his brother is anything to go by, Tydus Mikaelson was just as charming." Margaery gushed to her grandmother, who despite the circumstances was ecstatic to see her granddaughter so happy.

 **The Small Council Room**

Izabel walked slowly around the long table as her brother told her of matters of the kingdom. They spoke of things that should not go past each other.

"Is it customary to let those who are not on the Small Council to learn of the matters in which we are otherwise engaged?" A slick and slimy voice asked from a door.

"Lord Baelish." Ned acknowledged the filthy worm.

"Lord Stark, who is this?" Petyr Baelish asked intrigued by the obvious pregnant woman in front of him.

"Lord Petyr Baelish. I'm offended you do not recognize me. After all I was there when you were crying to nursemaid about how you never get to do anything fun." Izabel said with a smirk on her face. "Do you not remember the Tourney in the Eyrie all those years ago? Has the time slipped from your feeble little mind?"

Her disgust of him was obvious and evident in her tone. "Lady Izabel Stark. My apologies. I very much did not recognize you." Petyr said as he saw Ned's glare toward him.

"I also heard you dueled with my brother." Izabel said a conversational tone. "How did that go? Not well I heard. I heard you cried like the little snake you are. You may slither your scaly-self back to your flesh market on the street of silk and leave us be. What we speak of is of no concern of yours."

She waved her hand and turned to her brother to ignore the petty man behind her. "Ned, let us rejoin the rest of our family. I would like to speak with Arya a little more. How are her dance lessons coming?"

Ned smirked and held out his elbow for her to take. She took it and he spoke with pride. "They are coming along fantastically. I'm sure she'd love to show you." Ned said as they took off toward the other door.

Baelish gritted his teeth and took off back the way he came. Lord Varys smiled to himself. He knew he had to keep an eye on the Starks and Mikaelsons, for they would mean trouble for him. His little bird earlier caught nothing while they were enclosed in the room.

 **The Barrowlands**

 **Barrowton**

Lady Barbrey Dustin looked on in shock. There in her hand was a formal declaration from her neighbors in the Neck, The Mikaelson's, for her hand in marriage to Lord Niklaus' brother, Lord Elijah Mikaelson. She knew she needed to wed once again, but she was unsure of this man and his intentions. She knew that Lord Niklaus was honorable by the way he would conduct himself. Just as he had done when her husband was alive, he had been courteous and gracious. She smirked as she remembered her talk with Lady Izabel and the way she had gushed of her good brother that had been in Essos for so long.

She looked to her maid and spoke in a commanding voice. "Send for Maester Favien and have him bring ink and parchment."

The maid bowed low and left to do her bidding. She let out a sigh and turned to the portrait of her late husband. "What would you have me do, Lord Dustin?"

The portrait said not a word, but looked her in the eyes and she knew that this would be her best chance at surviving this catastrophe of a rule. "Very well, Lord Dustin, my dear husband. I shall take another to bed and I shall continue to live this life the way I was meant to."

A knock on her solar door brought her from her musings and back to reality. "Enter."

Maester Favien open the door with his tools in hand. "Lady Dustin, you sent for me?"

"Yes, I need you to transcribe a letter for me." She said as Maester Favien nodded and sat down to write was she was stated.

 **Kings Landing**

 **The Street of Silk**

Prince Oberyn and Ellaria Sand looked to one another before they entered one of Baelish's upscale whorehouses. "Are you sure you wish to come here?" Ellaria asked of her lover.

"Yes. I do believe we have business her." Prince Oberyn answered. "We have a meeting to conduct."

The moment they had set foot inside a man's voice rang out. "By the Seven, Prince Oberyn of Dorne. You are the one that I was hoping to see so soon." The voice was boisterous and loud, but the body that followed did not match. The dwarf of a man smiled as he made his way to the two. "I have been waiting to meet you and am glad to finally meet the famous 'Red Viper'."

The boasting short man looked up to the two and saw the matching caution in their eyes. "A pleasure. You are Lord Tyrion are you not? The Queen's brother?"

"Sad as that is, I am. I would love to see how this will all play out. I know the Queen and King knew nothing of your arrival." Tyrion said as Ellaria smirked down at him.

"Yes, it is always better to keep highborn people on their toes." Prince Oberyn said casually. "Now if you don't mind, Lord Tyrion, we have other pressing matters to engage in. Thank you for the welcome."

Tyrion bowed to the two and watched as they took off to a back room. He had seen two men and young Hadrian Mikaelson walk that almost half an hour ago. He had never seen the other two men before and he knew almost all that had been in court for most of his life. Embarrassment or not to his family, he still perused most dealings within the capital. His roamed over the woman that had come with the two men and saw her stand defiantly in front of the door. All men and women looked to her with something akin to lust. Not a word was heard in the room.

With his curiosity peaked, he sat in the closest chair and kept an eye and ear out on the room where something was being planned.

 **Inside the room**

Hadrian sat down at the round table with his uncles, Finn and Elijah, plus Oberyn and Ellaria. The smile from his Aunt Sage had him feel a little better about this situation he had found himself in. He placed his hand on the wall and did as his mother taught him to do and murmured the spell to make this conversation nonexistent to any and all outside of this room. A detection spell was cast so that they would know when the door was about to be opened.

As the five of them sat Finn opened the meeting. "Since Izabel and Nik have been detained by other matters. Kol and Ty are busy wooing their potential brides and my wife stands guard. We have been called forth to do a little spying on the locals. Any and all exploits you can find will be documented and given to Hadrian to hold. His magic can make it undetectable. So any and all correspondence is to be given to him to hold."

The other four nodded and then looked to Elijah. "Has your brother sent your formal declaration, Eli?" Oberyn asked as he sipped his Dornish wine.

"Yes, Oberyn, he did. Lady Dustin has yet to respond. How do you think she will respond?" Elijah asked as he raised his glass to Oberyn, who dipped his head in response.

"I think, once she sees you, she will fall in love." Ellaria jested as Elijah chuckled and Hadrian let out a loud laugh. Elijah's eyes shot to his nephew and cupped the back of his head playfully.

"Watch it, nephew. You may be young, but I could take you down if need be." Elijah challenged as Hadrian raised his hands in surrender.

"Even if Lady Dustin rejects your declaration there are always other vassal houses prominent and in need of a good man. I doubt she will reject you though once she has laid eyes on you. Either way she would probably wish to meet with you and Nik soon to discuss it and get a feel on why Nik wants to marry you off." Oberyn said as Elijah nodded in full seriousness.

"I could understand one's apprehension at such a pairing this late in life, but my brother spoke of her as if he revered her." Elijah said.

"Yes, our brother seems to know these Lords and Ladies quite well." Finn said.

"I can attest to the statement father gave of her beauty and power. She is a very strong and beautiful woman. She commands the attention of all when she enters a room, much like my own dear Lady mother." Hadrian affirmed as Oberyn nodded.

"A man of not yet eight and ten and he speaks the truth like a true lord." Ellaria jested.

"Let us speak of more pleasant things and enjoy why we are in this place to begin with. I shall dive into the delicacies this den of sin offers. Will none of you feast with me?" Oberyn asked as the three men stood and bowed to him.

"Our apologies are necessary as we are required to dine with the royal family tonight. Mother's orders." Hadrian said as Oberyn nodded and stood as well.

Hadrian undid the spell and opened the door to see his aunt turn around. "A messenger arrived nephew and requested our presence in the main hall of the Red Keep. We must leave and present ourselves right away." Sage said as Hadrian nodded.

"Then let us make haste." Hadrian ordered as Finn, Sage and Elijah nodded.

 **Time skip**

 **The next day**

 **The tourney for the Hand of the King**

Hadrian sat aside his mother and father. His aunt and uncles on the other side. Princes Myrcella moved from her spot atop the platform and sat beside him. He liked her well enough. She had brains and beauty. She spoke of things that made the girls her age back in his time seem idiotic at best. Her maturity at the tender age of four and ten, only three years younger than he, was astounding to say the least.

"Do you not joust, Lord Hadrian?" Her voice strong, but delicate and soft.

"I do not. I have been taught that should I am my bow and arrow, spear or sword at something I should mean to kill it. The object here is to test your skills, not to truly use them. I do not look down on the sport, I assure you, I have been taught to use them not for enjoyment." Hadrian explained as Princess Myrcella listened to her betrothed speak honestly.

She enjoyed his deep voice and his looks were up to par on what she thought of as handsome. His green emerald eyes, much like his mothers, were wonderful to look in to. "I agree to a point, Lord Hadrian. I see no enjoyment in this, I would much rather be out riding a horse than to see two men go at it in a mock battle." She said as she took his hand in hers. He looked down to her hand and smiled warmly to her. Their attention of each other taken as Jon moved to sit beside him.

"And they call us barbaric." Jon whispered to Hadrian, who chuckled. His eyes glanced to Myrcella and she too had her hand over her mouth to stop her laughter. Jon looked to her before he let out a smile of his own. "For give my choice of words, Princess Myrcella."

"It is quite alright Lord Jon. I know how tedious this all seems, because I seem to find only little enjoyment out of it." She said in reassurance.

"Where is my dear cousin, Jon? Have you left her alone?" Hadrian asked as he didn't see Hermione with him. As of late the two had been together for almost everything. Hermione had snuck into his chambers and spoke of her growing attraction to the man that was his other cousin. ' _I can be myself with him, Harry. I don't have to put on a show like I would have had Nik chained me to someone else.'_ She said as Hadrian had only nodded in agreement. He rather liked the idea of his two 'cousins' wed to each other.

"With her mother and father. I left her with them so that I may speak with you." Jon said in all seriousness.

Hadrian got the drift and turned to the Princess. "Forgive me, but it seems a pressing matter has come to call me away from your presence, my Princess. I shall not be but a few moments. But I would hope to speak with you again and share in our disagreement with this display." He said as he pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles lightly. Her smile and giggle was all the confirmation he needed. She rose and curtseyed before she left him to his business.

Jon and Hadrian stood to make their way toward Ned and Sansa. Her eyes took on a longing quality directed toward the crown prince. Jon and Hadrian both rolled their eyes as they saw Lord Baelish off in the distance. Hadrian moved close to his mother and whispered in her ear. "We are going to find out what he knows. He won't remember us after I'm through with him."

Izabel moved her eyes to her son's and nodded. "Be safe, my son." She whispered back as both moved quickly and out of her sight.

Izabel worried her bottom lip slightly before a strong hand encased her own. Her eyes tore away from the jousting field up to her Lord Husband. His face was forward and his eyes on the upcoming joust of Ser Loras Tyrell and Ser Gregor Clegane.

 **Another chapter in just a day…damn I'm getting better. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Hadrian and Jon took their stroll after Baelish as they spoke quietly. Harry cast a charm so that no one would hear them.

"But what if I don't want to be king, Harry?" Jon grumbled as he kicked at a rock.

"You must do your duty to your father, Jon. It is what he would have wanted. If your brother were alive it would be him mother would be trying to place on that throne, not you. You are a Targaryen. It is your right to lead your people. You'll be fine. I'll even be your Hand if you want." Hadrian offered as Jon relaxed minutely. "Besides, you'll have not only me, but Hermione will be there to support you and steer you in the right direction."

"Yes, because everyone should know that I am wed to be wed to the strongest and brightest woman I know." Jon said with a smile teasingly.

"Aside from mother, yes. She is strong and smart, but her heart is what makes her more beautiful than most. She's kind and she knows what it's like to be downcast because of her blood." Hadrian said as he got a faraway look on his face.

"Look Jon, I know this isn't all sunshine and roses, but you have to admit, your life has been made easier since my family came back into the picture." Hadrian said as Jon nodded with a small smile. "For God sake, my own mother is putting herself on the chopping block to turn you into the person you were always meant to be. She has that much faith in you. You and Hermione being betrothed makes it so much easier for her to help you even more. Mother and father betrothing me to Myrcella was a strategy to get closer to the Royal family. I knew this, but I also knew I could have a future with her because I saw it in her eyes. Look around you Jon. You have people that care so much about you. Even Princess Elia doted on you. The son of her husband's new wife. Rhaenys even agreed to step down so you could ascend the throne. You will be the Prince that was promised."

"I'm afraid." Jon admitted quietly.

"Good. That means you've at least thought on it." Hadrian said as he looked ahead. "He's stopped."

Both boys heard commotion inside the brothel that Baelish entered only a moment ago. The world got closer and Hadrian cast a spell to listen to the whispered conversation.

"You're sure?" A deep voice asked cautiously.

"I am. Princess Myrcella's betrothal to Hadrian Mikaelson must be broken. She was meant to wed Lysa Arryns son Robert Arryn. This must happen. How am I to control the kingdom if I cannot be near the Royal family?" Baelish silky voice inquired aloud.

Jon and Hadrian looked to one another.

"Izabel Mikaelson is another problem. Unlike her brother, she knows how to be devious in court to get what she wishes. She will have to be taken care of as well as her husband. If we can get the Barrowlands and Moat Cailin to follow the Vale, we can get the Riverlands to side with us. It would only be a matter of time before we could get The Reach to follow suit. Lady Margaery could wed me and that would tie us in with The Reach." Baelish plotted as the boys growled lowly under their breath. Identical sneers attached to their faces as Jon laid a hand on Hadrian's arm to hold him back in place.

Hadrian whipped his head to his cousin and frowned even deeper. Jon gave him a look and then motioned his head back the way they came. Hadrian nodded and turned away as Jon led them back. Hadrian's eyes were darker than they had been when they left. "Get control of yourself, cousin. Your mother will worry if she sees you like this. She does not need the added stress while she is with child. Think of your brother or sister." Jon said as Hadrian took in a deep breath.

"That snake will wish our uncle Brandon had killed him back then. I will make him pay for even thinking of harming my mother or father." Hadrian said as Jon nodded in agreement. His Aunt Izabel and Uncle Nik had become surrogate parents to him as well. He now knew why Hadrian clung to them as tight as he did. He remembered the smiles that they gave him as he told them of his studies and how much he loved to read when he was alone.

"He will pay, but we will have to smart about it." Jon said as they finally made their way back to the jousting fields only to see a huge commotion between the Hound and the Mountain. The boys looked to each other and spotted their Uncle Ned.

"Father, what is this?" Jon asked as they came upon the spectacle.

Ned turned to the boys and sighed. He explained that The Mountain had been knocked off his horse by Ser Loras Tyrell. "How is that possible? He killed his steed?" Hadrian asked perplexed.

"Looks that way." Ned gruffed as the two boys made their way over toward where Lady Izabel and Lord Mikaelson looked on with indifference.

"Mother, father?" Hadrian inquired as his mother shushed him and looked toward the small duel that came about. Hadrian's eyes wandered to King Robert and saw the look of disapproval on it.

"Stop this foolishness now!" King Robert ordered as the Hound kneeled and narrowly missed being cut in to as the sword swooshed above his bowed head. The gasp from all was in awe at the feat. The mountain stopped and threw down his helm. He sneered at the king, turned on his heel and marched away. Some of the Kingsguard placed their hands on their swords before the King called out. "Let him go."

Hadrian looked toward Prince Joffrey and sighed. The bloodlust and disappointment in his eyes was a tell all. He knew this boy was bad news, he knew it when they were in Winterfell. His eyes moved to Sansa and saw her starry-eyed look toward him and shook his head. That girl was in for a hard lesson. He looked to Jon and nodded toward Sansa.

Jon looked to his cousin and let out a hard sigh. He knew she was naïve, but this was ridiculous. "Hadrian, you will be going back to Winterfell with Jon and Hermione. Princess Myrcella will be traveling with you. Your Uncles Elijah and Finn, also your Aunt Sage, will be accompanying you. I and your father will remain here. You leave in a fortnight." Izabel said as Hadrian's eyes widened in disbelief at his mother's order.

"Why? Why must we go?" Hadrian asked quietly.

"It is not safe for you here. I'll not have you in danger. Your father and I can protect ourselves. Your Uncle Ned is also quite skilled. We shall be fine. I know you wish to help and I know this seems like I'm just shipping you back, but please understand, my son. You are my son and I will not lose you or Jon." Izabel said as she grasped his hand tightly before she left with two of Moat Cailin best knights, Ser Orin Cassel and Ser Eldric Whitestone, with her. They were uncontested helped to hone Hadrian and Jon skills.

Hadrian nodded and looked to his mother before his eyes caught his father's. "You agree with her?"

"I do. Something is coming and I want you to be far way. I'll send your mother soon." Nik said as he ruffled his son's hair.

Hadrian huffed in indignation at his father before he turned to see Jon and Hermione discussing the conversation they heard. He looked around and spoke to them quietly. "Not here. There are ears everywhere."

Jon looked around and saw the King looking their way. He dipped his head in a nod as the king did the same. "Let us go on toward the gardens and have a stroll." Jon said as he and Hadrian held out their elbows to Hermione so she could hold on to them.

Princess Myrcella stood quickly and asked her father if she could be excused to join them and he acquiesced to her request. She smiled and kissed her father's cheek before she ran over to where Hadrian and the others stood. "Lord Hadrian!" She said loudly as he turned to look. "May I join you?"

Hadrian looked to his cousins and they shrugged. "Yes, I do believe I would love your company in the gardens, Princess Myrcella."

Myrcella took hold of his arm and the four of them left the field.

Baelish had just returned and saw the four of them leave with four of Moat Cailin's Knights and two Kingsguard's following. His eyes narrowed at how close Princess Myrcella was to the little Lord Hadrian and sneered even more as he leaned down to whisper something in her ear that had her giggle. This was not good, not good at all. The fact that the Mikaelson's returned and how close they were to the royal family was disturbing.

"Lord Baelish, where did you run off to?" A man's voice asked. It was neither deep nor distinct. He turned and saw Renly Baratheon stood next to him.

"None of your concern, Lord Renly." Baelish sneered as he turned swiftly and came back the way he came.

Ned shook his head at their antics and turned to his good brother. "We have things to discuss, Nik. We need to talk over the terms set forth for your brother Kol. My sister has told me some, but not all." Ned said as Nik nodded in agreement. The two left back toward the keep before anyone could call them back.

Robert looked toward where Ned and Nik had fled and felt an inkling of distrust toward the latter. He didn't trust him unlike Ned, whom he trusted wholeheartedly. The fact that Nik and the dragon bastard had been closer than any of the others was something he needed to pay attention to. He moved closer to Cersei as she looked a little disgusted by his blatant display of drunkenness. "Do you think Lord Niklaus is plotting against me?" He whispered his question.

Cersei looked to where her friend's husband had left and shook her head. "No, he is honorable, just as honorable as your friend is. I believe he will do what is right, especially if Izabel has any say in it. She loves us like family and we will be family soon. You will see. Joffrey, come and escort your betrothed back to the Keep. The games are over and it is time we returned."

 **Inside the Gardens**

Ty glanced down at the woman on his arm. A smile crept onto his face as he thought of what it would be to be bound to a woman like her. Her smarts matched his own, just as her sharp tongue matched even Kol's on a bad day. "I do believe you and my brother will get along quite well. His bladed tongue will match you word for word." He jested as Margaery smiled indulgently.

"I assure you, Lord Tydus, if we are to truly wed I'll not be taken for a pretty flower. Like my grandmother I may be a rose, but I do have thorns." She said as Ty laughed.

"Call me, Ty, my lady."

"Then you will call me Margaery." She insisted as he nodded slowly.

The two walked quietly along before they heard four voices laughing from a distance. Ty recognized all of them in an instant. "Hadrian, Hermione, Princess Myrcella, Jon come over here a moment, will you?"

Hadrian looked up to see his uncle Ty with a very gorgeous and voluptuous woman. He glanced toward Jon and noticed that his eyes had strayed to the woman in front of them. The four made their way to him and came to a stop a few feet from them.

"Uncle Ty, who is this lovely rose?" Hadrian asked as he took Margaery's hand and kissed her knuckles. He moved back as Jon did the same in greeting. Ty smirked and let out a chuckle.

His eyes strayed to the girls on his nephew's and Jon's arms whose own eyes narrowed at their betrotheds. "This is Lady Margaery Tyrell and we are to be wed as you father has started negotiations with Lady Olenna and Lord Mace Tyrell." Ty explained as Hadrian smiled to him.

"At last, a woman that can get you off my back." Hadrian said as the others all chuckled.

"That won't be too hard for you. I hear you four are headed back to Winterfell come a fortnight. I'm sure you'll survive the lectures my brothers will give you." Ty japed as the four looked on horrified.

"You dare send us off with two men that are more stiff than father when he's pissed? How could you be so cruel, Uncle Ty? How?" Hadrian asked dramactically as Hermione hit his head.

"Could you please control yourself in polite company, Hadrian? Besides, I'll tell father your having a go at his expense." Hermione said with a slick smile. "Then you'll be the only one to listen to the lectures."

"You wouldn't leave me alone, my Princess, would you? To be bored to death by my uncle is my greatest fear." He whined as she turned to Princess Myrcella, who had a hand over her mouth to keep her giggles at bay.

"Now, now, my lord. I'm sure you are exaggerating just a bit." She tried to reassure him.

"No, you'll see what I mean. You'll be so bored you'll fling yourself from the carriage and ride away with me." He said as he picked her by the waist and swung her around. Her giggles escaped her and her eyes fell down to his with a soft smile. The weeks he had been separated from her were now showing him that he was indeed, slowly but surely, falling for her. They had only spoke a handful of times, but he had come to admire her for more than her beauty.

Jon looked to his own betrothed and smiled to her. She looked to him with pursed lips before she let out her own giggles. "I think Hadrian is a little too comfortable in the presence of others."

"I would have to agree. I think it is time we return to the Red Keep. I, for one, am famished and could you a treat. Shall we, Cousin?" Hermione asked as the others all nodded.

"Hadrian could I steal you away for a moment?" Ty asked as Hadrian's face became serious.

"Of course, Uncle."

The two took off walking and when they were far enough away Ty pulled out a letter and handed it to him. "This is from Kol. It's for your mother and father. I do not care if you read it, but make sure they get it."

Hadrian nodded and placed the letter in his pouch on his waist, before he turned and took off back to the others. Lady Margaery came to him and looked him over. "What is the matter, Ty?"

"My brother sends word from Dorne. My sister's wedding is will be soon, she and prince Trystane Martell are to wed, and we are to leave. Will you accompany me?" He asked as she looked at him with a warm smile.

"I would love to. We will have to speak with my grandmother and father, but I'm sure if Loras comes with us it will be fine." Margaery said as Ty gave her a wink and held out his arm for her to take. "Now, your niece had the right idea, the afternoon meal would be good to have here in the gardens I believe."

 **Time skip**

 **Three weeks**

Hadrian groaned as his uncle Elijah would not shut up. They had been on the road for a week now and not once had he been quiet. "Uncle, I understand you are nervous, but will you please shut it for a moment?"

Elijah looked offended as Jon and his uncle Finn let out chuckles. "Thank you dear nephew. I thought he'd never shut up." Finn said as he pulled his horse ahead to ride next to Hadrian.

"We are almost to the Twins. We'll not stop for the night, we only need to cross and then Lord Howland spoke of escorting us back to Moat Cailin, where we'll rest before the ride up to Winterfell. No doubt from the way you two were talking, you're ready to see Winterfell." Finn said as Hadrian nodded. He thought of Robb and Rickon with a fond smile.

"Robb's going to be so jealous. He's never been south before and I've already been to Dorne without him." Jon said in a laugh. "I would like to see how Rickon is doing without all the raucous and to see how Bran is healing."

"That's what I don't get. How did Bran fall? The entire time we'd been there he hadn't fell once. He was extremely careful." Hadrian questioned as Jon frowned.

"Yes that is a mystery will have to figure out." Jon said as they two rode and saw the Twins come into view.

 **Winterfell**

Robb and Benjen shuddered at the chill in the air after they had read the letter that had come. The Bolton's were getting restless and the Greyjoy's were becoming unstable even more so. Robb pulled the mirror that his father had left with him and spoke a name, a name he had come to claim as family and trust. "Hadrian."

The mirror went black as he called out to his cousin once again. He heard a ruffling and then saw his cousin staring back at him. "Robb? What's wrong?" Hadrian whispered.

"How far away are you?" Robb questioned.

"Still a fortnight. What's the matter?" He asked as Jon moved his head in the way to see.

"A raven came today a letter of importance." Robb said as he glanced to his Uncle Benjen. "Some of the Night's Watch have gone missing. A ranging left two days ago and have not returned. No doubt some wildlings had taken them, but it is a bit unsettling."

"Unsettling or not, you're not to go, call for father or mother or your father and speak with them. They would have better advice than I." Hadrian urged as Robb nodded. "If I have enough time, I'll head to Castle Black myself and see what they've found out."

"Very well, safe travels and I'll see you both in a fortnight." Robb said as the spell was disconnected.

"You're sure this is what you want? I can ride to Castle Black to find out what is going on." Benjen suggested to his nephew.

"No, Hadrian is right. I'll send him after he rests." Robb said as Benjen nodded in acceptance.

 **Dorne**

Kol looked out over the ocean and sighed. He'd never have been able to see anything so beautiful before. A smell that had become so familiar to him brought a smile to his face as it crept from behind him.

"Princess, what are you doing here?" He asked as Rhaenys moved up to look over the cliff alongside him.

"I was wondering where my soon-to-be husband has gone." She said as she closed her eyes and felt the sea breeze flow over her. "I was sure I'd find you here, plus your sister directed me where to go."

"I find it strange and yet so wonderful. After all my time traveling the world and seeing new things, this sight in front of me, has my normally sharp wit at a loss for words. The right words at least. Rhaenys I have come to love you. I must confess to you my feelings before I am too afraid to do so." Kol said as he kneeled in front of her. "When my brother proposed this union I admit I did not mind it so. I was intrigued by your views of the world and your attitude towards your fellow man. It is not every day in society that you find a woman that thinks like you do. My niece and both of my good-sisters are very outspoken, much to my chagrin, but I would not have them any other way. My brothers, I know, would not change them. They, like you, challenge the mind and the way you think. I thank you for letting me see that side of you."

Rhaenys smiled at him and placed her hands on his head. She smoothed his hair down and pulled his face to look up at her. "I too, have been enthralled by the way you speak. The women in your life have surely helped you to see reason. I am grateful that your brother and my mother came to terms on our marriage and I will be happy when we are wed. For, I as well, love you."

Kol did not speak he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. He placed his face in her stomach and let out a small tear. Not once had anyone, other than Izabel, show him this much love and compassion. He was never more grateful to Izabel than he was right at that moment. If she hadn't have brought him with her, then he never would have found this perfect woman.

 **Westerlands**

Tywin looked over the papers that were brought to his solar and growled. He knew he had to do something. The fact that his little kingdom was almost completely poor was unsettling. He had to think of something and he had to do it fast. His brother Kevan walked in to the solar and sat down in the chair across from him.

"What news do you have?" Tywin asked aggravated.

"The Princess has left the capital and is enroute to Winterfell once again. She left with most of Moat Cailin's knights. It seems that Cersei has decided to do all she can to ensure that the Mikaelson's are indebted to them, because their son is to be married to her daughter.

"She left the capital? What game is Cersei playing?" Tywin wondered aloud.

"She's not as smart as she thinks she is. I know for a fact that Lady Mikaelson is leaving soon as well. Though most do not know when, just that she is. Where she is headed, no one knows." Kevan said as Tywin looked over toward his brother in earnest.

"If she leaves, I can go into dealings with her husband. The man is not as smart as his wife, but we must be careful. He will kill anyone who threatens his family, royalty or not. Sadly, I've seen him first hand." Tywin said as a thoughtful look crossed his features.

"We'll find a way for them to be indebted to us, brother. I'm sure you'll think of something." Kevan said as the sarcasm was missed completely.

"Yes, I'm sure I will." Tywin said as he waved a hand to his brother. "Leave me. I have work to do."

 **This is for you all….ugh….sooooo tired…..be happy…..don't worry**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Two weeks later**

 **Winterfell**

Hadrian and his party arrived at the gates of Winterfell and heard yelling of the guards. He heard the creak of the huge gate doors and smiled as they finally opened. There he saw Robb and their Uncle Benjen as they waited in front of the open doors.

"Uncle Benjen!" Hadrian and Jon yelled as they dismounted and ran to the man as he held his arms open for the boys.

"Boys! It is wonderful to see you both. You have both grown." Benjen said as Hadrian and Jon moved to hug Robb, who laughed as his cousins gripped him tight.

The four stood there as the wheelhouse made its way in through the gates. "I have someone I would like you all to meet." Jon said as he and Hadrian walked over to the wheelhouse the moment it stopped.

Lady Catelyn and Rickon looked on from the high balcony as the door opened and Jon held his hand out for whoever was inside. A small hand held onto his as he gripped it and helped a girl out of it. Her long curly dark brown hair covered almost all of her upper body. She looked to Jon and smiled widely to him. Her dress was luxurious and looked expensive. The colors were a dark emerald green with silver lining. It had a sea dragon on the lower half of the gown that ran the length of the circle. On her bust was the Mikaelson sigil. Catelyn had to admit the beauty of the girl and how well she fit with Jon.

Hadrian moved up and held out his hand and another delicate hand was placed in his. The Princess and her golden hair and fair skin met the colder temperatures. The fur cloak around her kept her warm, but to see the smile on her betrothed's face was worth the cold.

Lady Catelyn watched as another man came up the wheelhouse and one more hand was laid in the man's hand. This man resembled Lord Niklaus as much as Lord Kolten did. She listened as Hadrian introduced the two men and the one red haired woman to Benjen and Robb.

"Uncle Benjen, Robb this is my Uncle Elijah, Uncle Finnik and my Aunt Sage. The beautiful woman on Jon's arm is my cousin Hermione." Hadrian said with a smile as he placed his hand over Princess Myrcella's.

"A pleasure to meet you all. Shall we head inside and get out of the cold air?" Robb asked as they a nodded.

Hadrian turned to the commander of Moat Cailin's knights. "Ser Jerold, take your men to rest."

Ser Jerold Razier gave a nod and called his men toward the barracks. Hadrian turned back to see his uncles and aunt look impressed at him taking command. "I applaud your command, Nephew. You are very much your father's son." His uncle Finn said as he preened under the stroking of his ego.

"We give praise when it is necessary to do so, Nephew. We'll not belittle you as some would." Sage said as she pulled Hadrian to her bosom and hugged him tightly. His arms snaked around her and he hugged her back. He turned back toward the others and looked to as Myrcella shivered just a bit from the cold.

"Let us head into inside." He said as he pulled Myrcella to him to keep her warm. Everyone nods and head inside the keep.

 **Dorne**

Kol smiled as he saw the wheelhouse make its way through the gates. He moved closer and waited for the door to open. The moment it did he held out his hand a warm slim hand landed in his. "Lady Izabel. It is good you traveled here to visit with us." Kol said with a laugh as Izabel rushed him into a hug.

"Oh, Kol, how I've missed you." She said with a smile.

"And I you, Izzy." Kol said as he squeezed her just enough.

"Izabel!" Rebekah squealed as she rushed to her good sister. "I'm so happy you are here."

"As am I, dearest Bekah." Izabel said as her hand came to rest on her now rounder stomach. "Soon, I'll not be able to travel."

Elia smiled as she came to stand beside Izabel. "Let us get something to eat and rest. I'm sure the journey took a lot out of you."

"Thank you, Elia." Izabel said as Elia moved her hand to rub Izabel's stomach. "I would like that very much. Come Rhaenys and tell me of how my good brother has been treating you thus far."

As they made their way inside Ser Eldric looked around the keep slowly and saw a shimmering shadow from the corner. He made his way toward it, his curiosity peaked. The moment he made it he gasped in shocked. "Ser Arthur?"

"Not a word is to be said. Whatever Lady Izabel had done had pulled me back. No one knows I'm here." Arthur said as Ser Eldric gulped.

"How did this happen?"

"I'm not sure. Lady Izabel used a spell and stone to call forth my soul. I was not ready to leave this world, yet."

"I knew of Lady Izabel's magic, but this seems beyond even her or Lord Hadrian's abilities." Eldric said in awe.

"A touch of destiny, I should think. When I awoke I was in the southern most chamber and Dawn was beside me."

Eldric looked to his old friend and shook his head. "I'm actually glad you are here now. Shall we reintroduce you to the world?" Eldric asked with a sly smile. He figured that whatever brought him back was for a good reason. He had seen Princess Elia's loneliness the last time they were here. He remembered the day he heard that Ser Arthur fell. It saddened him to know that a great swordsman like him, fell to Lord Howland and Lord Eddard, who were not as skilled as he.

"I bear no ill will toward Lord Eddard, for I would have done the same had it been Ashara who had been taken." Ser Arthur said with a smile. "I'm sure Lady Izabel will help usher in a new age. If what I saw of Lord Jon were true, he will surely do us all proud. I think now would be a perfect time to announce my return."

"Mayhap we change your armor." Ser Eldric japed. "The gold cloak may frighten them."

"I think you are right. Let us go to the armory." Arthur said as he laughed with his old friend. "How is Lord Niklaus?"

"Old." Ser Eldric japed again. "He and Lady Izabel now have a grown son. A son who is betrothed to the current princess of the realm, Myrcella Baratheon. She is a sweet girl, one that has no quality of her mother or father."

"You do know of her parentage, do you not?"

"I do, Ser Arthur. Lord Niklaus briefed me, but we'll not hold the sins of a father and mother against an innocent child that shows no inhibitions to climb the latter as ferociously as her mother. She has not an evil bone in her body. She is enraptured by young Lord Hadrian as much as he is with her. Lord Jon is enraptured with Lady Sage and Lord Finnik's daughter, Lady Hermione. She's just as strong headed as her Aunt and her mother." Ser Eldric explained as they made their way into the armory. Arthur started to take his armor off and Ser Eldric kept talking. "I know you have questions, but the best people to ask would be Lady Izabel and Princess Elia."

Eldric looked over to see that Ser Arthur placed on the last piece of armor and then smirked. "You still look like you did before you died. I think Princess Elia will fall from shock that her love has come back to life."

"Bite your tongue, Ser Eldric." Ser Arthur admonished as Eldric nodded, but the smirk still prominent on his face.

"Forgive me, Arthur. I was only japing." Eldric said as Arthur gave him a smirk.

 **Inside the sitting room**

Lady Izabel felt something close, but she couldn't place her finger on it. Her eyes looked toward the open walkway and saw Ser Eldric and another knight make their way toward them. Her eyes widened as the knight in questions face came to view. She quickly stood and rushed toward the knight, everyone in the hall stopped their chatting to watch. Her arms opened widely and the Knight bent down to hug her. "How is this possible?"

"I do not know, Lady Izabel. All I knew was that I had awakened in the chamber." The deep familiar timbre echoed through the hall. Elia let out a gasp as she dropped her cup. Her eyes just as wide as Izabel's had been. A smile threatened to split her face, just as her tears ran from her eyes.

"Arthur!" She yelled as Rhaenys looked on in shock. Elia ran just as Izabel had done. Izabel had stepped back with her own tears leaking from her face. She jumped straight into his arms and held onto him as tightly as she could.

"Princess Elia." Arthur said in a sigh. He looked down as another body collided with his and his arm automatically came down to rub the shoulder of the body. There stood his little Rhaenys all grown up. "Princess Rhaenys."

Rhaenys smiled widely as her tears streamed down her face. Her bright violet eyes, much like Rhaegar's, shined beautifully with her tears. He hugged the two women to his body and inhaled deeply. Sniffles were heard to his right and he saw Izabel wipe her tears with a smile. His arm reached out and pulled her to him as well.

"My girls are all here and alive." He whispered as he kissed all three of them on their cheeks. "I'm sorry for leaving you."

"You are forgiven, Arthur. You should know that already." Elia whispered as her lips grazed his neck. A neck that she had longed for, for so long. The smell of his skin caressed her nose and memories of their small tryst when they were so young came racing back. The glances given and the smiles exchanged. She knew her heart had always belonged to this man.

"Will you come from out of the shadows, Arthur?" Izabel asked quietly as she reveled in the feel of his strong arm once more.

"I will." Arthur said as he set Elia back on her feet. "Since I am no longer a member of the Kingsguard. I think this will be the better time to see my family once again. Who is Lord of Starfall?"

"A cousin of yours on your father's side. Lord Edric Dayne rules the seat of House Dayne." Elia said as she turned to see her brother, Prince Doran, make his way to the hall.

"Elia, I have question for you." Doran said as he made his way to stand before the four people in front of him. His eyes did not register anything wrong before a booming laugh came from the figure behind the three ladies that now glared at him.

"Of course, Doran, you would interrupt a very touching moment!" Izabel said with a laugh.

"Easy, Izzy, I'm sure Doran remembers the beatings you once gave him." The figure chuckled out.

Doran looked up and shrieked in shock. "Arthur?!"

"Hello Doran." Arthur said as Doran yelped before he, too, ran to hug the man that had become so close to him.

"Oberyn will be happy to see you alive. Last I heard you were killed." Doran said with a smile, but it turned into a frown.

"A ruse, Doran, a ruse to keep snide remarks at bay." Arthur said seemlessly. "I have been traveling, my friend."

"And now that he is back we shall celebrate." Elia announced. Doran nodded his head quickly.

"Yes yes. In one week we shall hold a feast in honor of your return, Ser Arthur." Doran declared as he turned around and rushed from the room.

Everyone looked to one another and then started laughing.

 **Kings Landing**

 **Three days later**

Ned and Nik looked over the decrees and verdicts the King had passed to them. "Ned, the people of the land are starving. We must find a sufficient food source to sustain them."

"I've noticed, Nik. We need to build new farms and have the farmers tend them regularly. Any word from our sons on the matter at Castle Black?"

"Not a word since Hadrian's initial inquiry." Nik said as Ned nodded. "It does make one wonder why they would take such an interest in this. It also makes one wonder if there are any truth to the sightings of the undead rising once again."

"It could be, but we'll not know, unfortunately, until it is too late. Tell them to be careful." Ned said as Nik nodded and pulled out his mirror.

"Hadrian Mikaelson." Nik said as the mirror cleared a bit. His son's face was staring back at him.

"Father?" Hadrian asked as he looked on. "There's ancient magic here. The wall is cracking."

These four words sent a chill through both Ned and Nik. Ned looked on in worry. "Not a word to the others. We'll find a way to be there soon." Ned said as Nik nodded to his son.

Hadrian's face turned hard. "These 'wights' looked to us as if we're nothing. Jon and I have both encountered them. Hybrid killed a walker. Jon's own _Dark Sister_ killed one as well. Maester Aemon gave it to him. He knew who Jon was the moment we made it here." Hadrian said as Ned and Nik eyes widened in horror.

"We'll leave as soon as we can." Nik said as he stood.

"They're gone now. Not a soul out there. When we killed the Walkers it was as if all the puppets strings had been cut. There is no doubt. They are coming, not now, not for a while though. We'll need to be ready. Jon and I are about to head back to Winterfell. The men here have barrels of oil to burn the corpses and have the means as of right now. We will need more men. Send word that the Night's Watch are recruiting and need good able men to help defend the wall. Do not say a word of the Walkers, but that the wildlings are attacking more frequently than before." Hadrian said as she looked to his father and Ned. Both men were struck short as the boy who turned man now commanded attention like one. "We have to be going. We have to get back and report to Robb."

Ned and Nik nodded to him as he disconnected the spell. They sat back down and then pulled the parchment and ink well towards themselves. They started their letters to the various keeps and Lords of Westeros, minor and major nobility was called to arm The Wall.

 **Essos**

 **Along the road to Vaes Dothrak**

Daenerys Targaryen looked toward her husband and sighed once more. The days were tedious at best. She knew that soon they would be arriving. Khal Drogo looked as comfortable as he could be. His face set in stone, that of a warrior. She shudder when she remembered the way he looked when he first took her from behind. To mount her as a stallion would a mare was humiliating to her. She grimaced as she felt her legs ache with the strain of not using them to walk.

'One more day' she had been told was all it would take to reach their destination. She was unsure if she would be welcomed by the Dosh Khaleen, the former Khaleesis of the various Khalasars. She felt the flutter within her stomach and placed her hand on it. She heard from Ser Jorah Mormont that something new was happening in Westeros. She long to see the place of her birth, but news changes were coming. He heard them on the wind from some of the people they had done business with.

She knew she had to make it home one way or another. She would get back.

 **Highgarden**

Ty had taken to Margaery just as much as she had to him. Their wit and banter a lovely way to spend the day. He trained in the mornings and spent the afternoons engaged in conversation with her and her grandmother. He loved the way they spoke and the laughter they each brought. It was on a very peculiar cloudy day that Lady Olenna asked him to join her in one of her many solars.

Ty knocked on the door and waited for the command. "Enter."

Ty opened the door and walked into the room. He made sure to shut the door behind him. Lady Olenna sat at a table with a glass of Dornish Red in her hand and sighed. "Lord Tydus, please do sit down. I imagine that after all that training this morning, you'd be more tired than the dwarf running up the stairs." She said as Tydus let out a chuckle at her crassness. No wonder Izzy got along with Lady Olenna so well.

"Did you really call Queen Cersei a tart to her face?" Tydus asked with a smirk. He didn't really like the Queen. There was something about her nature that seemed twisted. Although he did give her some credit, when Izabel was near, she did try to be a better person. Still, it seemed all an act. He wondered briefly if Izabel knew it was all an act. If she did she played dumb very well.

"I did." Lady Olenna said with a smile on her face. "I do believe that she did not like that very well."

"I would imagine not. Was there a reason you called for me, Lady Olenna?"

"To find out how your good sister is. Everyone in the Kingdom wondered where she had run off to."

"In Dorne." Tydus said as Lady Olenna smiled knowingly.

"That is probably the safest place to have a child."

"Yes. It was where she wished to have the child. My brother wrote to ask a question of importance. Where do your allegiances lie?" Tydus asked with all seriousness.

"With the ones that made us. The Targaryen's of course, Lord Tydus. Where do yours lie? I assure you that your brother would do all he can to bring a Targaryen back to the throne. My question would be _would your sister choose an old friend or side with her husband_?" Lady Olenna posed.

"Would it surprise you to say that she is grooming the Last Targaryen heir for the throne as we speak?" Tydus asked as Lady Olenna looked surprised.

"The Princess?"

"No, the crown prince. Legitimate in his claim to the throne. Mother and father married in a secret wedding. Two people as witnesses to the ceremony." Tydus said as he remembered his brother's letter the day before. "Sadly, Lady Olenna, my time here has been cut short. I am to take my leave tomorrow at dawn. I leave for Winterfell. My nephew is in need of some assistance. It seems my brothers and my good sister's brother are in over their heads. I have request, if you would be so kind as to hear me out."

"Ask your question, Lord Tydus." She said as she filled her glass and his glass. He took the glass and held it to his lips.

"Will you allow Margaery to accompany back to Winterfell?" Tydus asked as he looked the old woman in the eyes, not flinching from the stare.

"I will allow it, but let me persuade my son, the ignorant oaf, of my thoughts. He'll surely see reason once I am done with him." Lady Olenna said with a sassy smile.

 **Done With this chapter…some major points, but it's mainly a filler chapter. I plan to write more soon and I will explain some more things. The Walkers and wights battle that Hadrian and Jon had gotten in to will be in the next chapter. So I'm hopin you like it and keep reading. Thanks for all the feedback by the way. I am happy that you like it. Izabel hadn't known that the resurrection stone Harry had seemingly had was in her ritual pack. I'll explain more later.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Kings landing**

 **Two moon cycles later**

Nik sat at the table with a stoic expression upon his face. His eyes cold and calculated. His facade calm as could possibly be. He stared at the brazen old man that had called upon him. "Lord Tywin let us dispense with the pleasantries, I assure you I am in no rush to run from you." Nik said as his voice took on a cold timbre that had Tywin even shudder on the inside. "You don't care for me any more than I care for you."

"You are quite right, Lord Niklaus. I care for nothing more than to elevate my status or that of my family. I'm sure you feel the same. We are after all only looking out for their well-being." Tywin said smoothly to show he was unrattled by Niklaus' calm and cold demeanor. "The crown is indebted to my family, as I'm sure you know."

"I do." Nik said in agreement, then added. "I'm sure you have seen the unsettling amount of poverty in the crownlands and elsewhere in all of Westeros. Mayhap we can come to some agreement. I know for sure Lady Olenna Tyrell is willing to work with us."

"Yes, I've heard of your brother's betrothal to her granddaughter. Quite lucky it was that your family has made their way back to Westeros. I've also heard of an arrangement that your sister is to be wed to the young Prince Trystane of House Martell." Tywin said with a smirk. "Also word has come that your brother Elijah and you are in negotiations with Lady Barbrey Dustin of house Dustin."

"My, my there are loose lips in the capital, are there not?" Nik chuckled coldly. "Yes, you are correct. My brother, Elijah, and I are in negotiations with her. Though I fail to see how the inner workings of our lands has anything to do with yours."

"I was only commenting that you are working with great effort to wed your family members to prominent figures in our societies. I had hoped to offer my son Tyrion, future Lord of Casterly Rock to one of your family. It seems as though I am too late." Tywin said with a face that said he would have rather gotten rid of the dwarf.

"Too late or not, I would never have agreed to such a match." Niklaus said as he looked on in disinterest. "You seem to fail to notice, _Lord_ Tywin, that I care not for the hissing of a cat that can do no more damage than a flopping fish."

The sneer that crossed Tywin's face at the insult of his family was one that would have made any lesser man shiver in fear of retaliation. "It would seem Lord Niklaus that you and I are in a lock. Maybe another time would be more appropriate to conduct matters." Tywin said the moment he had gathered himself.

"I see no reason to further this conversation. You can let yourself out, Lord Lannister." Nik said as he waved his hand dismissively towards the door. The bored and stoney look on his face set as he stood and turned his back to the old lion of Casterly Rock.

Tywin stood with a cold look before he left quickly.

Nik sighed in relief the moment the door shut and spoke in a normal tone. "You can come out now, Ned."

Ned did as he was bid by his brother and smirked. "Well that went rather well, did it not?"

"Do not jape at my expense, Ned." Nik warned with a smile.

"I only laugh, for I know in my heart that my sister would have torn him apart." Ned said.

Nik let out a laugh. "Yes, she surely would have torn him limb from limb." He agreed. "But she has not the patience to deal with the man any more than I have the constitution to."

"As true as that may be, Nik, it would be prudent to listen to his proposition before turning him away. His gold is what the crown owes him. Let us show him that he can have faith in the crown. No doubt Cersei has told him of certain things that he had wished had stayed hidden." Ned said with caution. "We are to leave soon either way."

"Yes a week more and we will be headed to Dorne. My child shall be born there." Nik said with a wide smile.

"One week is all we'll have to stomach. I've already made preparations for our departure. Robert will have to proceed whilst I am away. He has already agreed to it." Ned said as thought of what they had to prepare for.

 **Winterfell**

The days had come and gone while the Starks and Mikaelsons discussed possible plans for protection of the wall. Hadrian had often thought of the small battle he and Jon had gotten into beyond the wall.

 **Flashback**

 _Hadrian and Jon looked up to the huge wall of ice and shuddered at the sheer size of the monstrosity. Hadrian blew out hard as the snow and wind picked up. He was freezing. After spending so much time in the south he realized that he didn't really care for the cold. Jon nudged him as they both made their way toward the gate, where two brothers of the Night's Watch had come to greet them._

" _We wish to speak with the Lord Commander." Jon said strongly._

 _The two men nodded and ushered them inside the gate. The moment they made it into the gate of Castle Black, Hadrian looked over the men that stood around. He noted that they were all ages. He acknowledged that most of them were bastards. Not that it bothered him much. Jon and he dismounted their horses and looked up to see Lord Commander Jeor Mormont had a keen eye on them._

" _Lord Commander, my name is Jon Stark and I come on behalf of the current acting Lord of Winterfell, Lord Robb Stark." Jon said as everyone looked over to him._

" _Come to my rooms, Lord Jon and bring Lord Hadrian with you. I have been expecting the two of you." Lord Commander Jeor said as he turned around and went through a door. Jon and Hadrian nodded to one another and followed the man._

 _The moment they made it into the room they saw an old pale man with white eyes was sat in the corner of the room. "Maester Aemon, this is Jon Stark and Hadrian Mikaelson. Both are family to House Stark." Jeor said as Maester Aemon stood and made his way toward the boys._

 _He moved close to Jon and looked him over. His eyesight was failing, but he could still make out some details. He studied Jon as closely as he could. He moved aside part of his robe to reveal something along his waist. "This belongs to our family. It has been with me for a long time. It now belongs to you, Jon Stark." Aemon said as he unsheathed a beautiful sword. "Dark Sister is its name. This sword belonged to our Ancestor Visenya."_

" _Our? Maester Aemon?" Jeor asked confused. Jon was a Stark. How could he be Targaryen as well?_

" _This goes no further than this room, Lord Commander." Hadrian said as Jeor looked to the boy that had been silent for all this time. "What you are about to hear will shake what you think you know of Robert's Rebellion."_

" _I am by birth Jon Targaryen. Daughter of Rhaegar and Lyanna Targaryen. Married in secret and conceived in secret. No one, but my family, knows of this. I am trusting you to keep an oath." Jon said as Hadrian placed an arm on Jon's shoulder for support. Aemon handed the sword to Jon and hugged him._

" _Only two dragons left alive. Such a sad fate." Aemon said sadly._

" _Three Maester Aemon. There are three Dragon's left." Hadrian said quietly. Aemon whirled on him and croaked. "Who?"_

" _Rhaenys Targaryen lives." Hadrian said as Aemon smiled sadly._

" _She lives? How?" He asked as Hadrian turned to Jon._

" _Jamie Lannister helped them to escape the Red Keep." Jon answered as Aemon hugged him once again._

 _Lord Commander Jeor looked on in shock and surprise. "Lyanna was not taken, but ran? A rebellion that lost many lives started on a lie?"_

" _Yes. An unjust resolution to boy that could not believe that the woman he wanted would run away with another man." Hadrian answered hard and cold. "In the process her father and eldest brother killed, by a Mad King."_

" _My family knows the truth." Jon said as he stared at the two older men._

" _Will you take the throne?" Jeor asked as Hadrian sighed slightly._

" _He will. My mother has assured us that he will take his rightful birthplace."_

" _And who is your mother?" Jeor asked._

" _Lady Izabel Mikaelson. You may have known her as Lady Izabel Stark, eldest daughter of late Lord Rickard Stark." Hadrian answered swiftly and proudly._

" _Lady Izabel has returned to us then?" Lord Jeor asked as Hadrian nodded in affirmation._

" _Yes, she and my father's family have returned to our home."_

" _Lady Izabel was a blessing when she would visit us here. She always brought me scrolls to read and would read them to me. Her mind is a formidable one and if she is set on seeing Jon here on that throne, it will be done." Maester Aemon said as he nodded his head in thought._

" _That is what she wishes to see happen. My family has already taken steps to insure that it will happen. Even if my cousin is hesitant to take that step." Hadrian explained more. "But we have come for the report on the missing rangers."_

 _Jeor was brought back to reality by that sentence and looked to Hadrian, who had his own Valyrian steel blade attached to his hip. "What is the name of your blade, Lord Hadrian?"_

" _Hybrid, named for my father. Given to him by Prince Rhaegar himself. The original name of this blade is Blackfyre. The great ancestral sword that belonged to Aegon I himself." Hadrian said with a smile as Maester Aemon looked positively giddy._

" _You two will be formidable, that is for sure. Do you plan to go beyond the wall?" Jeor asked as he looked at the two young men._

" _Yes. That is the request given to us by my brother, Robb. He asked that we look to see what we can search out." Jon said as Hadrian and he turned toward the door. "We shall return tonight."_

" _You do not know your way. Let me get our best Ranger to go with you." Jeor said as Jon and Hadrian nodded in agreement._

 _Jon and Hadrian took to their mounts and waited for one of the brothers to ride up to them. Hadrian looked to his cousin and saw the determination in his eyes. "Calm yourself, Jon. We'll see what is out there soon enough."_

 _ **Time skip**_

 _ **Somewhere beyond the wall**_

 _Jon, Hadrian and Yoren rode forward and came upon a sight too gruesome for words. Not a word said as they looked around. Harry felt ancient magic around him and saw the dead bodies start to rise. "Jon." He whispered, his cousin looked to him and then looked back to the front._

 _A small bloodied girl stood in the snow. Her hair ratted and clothes torn. Blood no longer dripped and her eyes were glowing blue. Hadrian pulled his sword from its holster to have it at the ready. Jon and Yoren followed in suit. His mount spooked as the three men looked around. Bodies rose and their eyes glowed eerily. Yoren felt his stomach roll at the sight and squirmed in his seat. The bodies moved closer and closer before they started to run toward them._

' _Forgive me.' Hadrian thought as he moved his horse forward and pushed it to gallop. One swing when he got close enough and the little girls head came clean off. The body fell and did not get back up. More bodies came to rush at them and Yoren and Jon moved to action. The three hacked at the bodies for a moment before two figures rode up on what looked like dead mounts. Their ice white hair and eerie eyes gave them away. 'Walkers.' Jon thought as he moved closer to his cousin._

 _Jon and Hadrian pushed their way through the wights and started to make their way toward the two Walkers. Jon slashed once more and finally a path opened up. The walkers made their way toward the two young men and with the intent to turn them just as they had the others, rushed at a faster pace._

 _Dark sister clashed with the Walker's spear and the spear's staff broke in two. One slash through its middle and it turned to ice crystals. He turned to help Hadrian and saw that Hadrian had already killed the other walker. They heard a thud and saw the bodies fall as if they were only puppets._

" _Both of you back to the horses. I've got to clear this up." Hadrian said as Jon moved back to his horse and pulled a wounded Yoren along with him. Yoren had been stabbed in the thigh by one of the wights in the process. Jon helped Yoren onto the horse and moved all three horses away from where Hadrian stood._

 _Hadrian concentrated and pulled out his wand. One word left his lips as the bodies all caught fire. "Incendio."_

 _Jon and Yoren waited as Hadrian had moved the flame to the other bodies. "Fire, so the bodies cannot be used again." Jon said as Yoren looked on in awe. "He knew. Of course he knew."_

" _How could he know?" Yoren groaned as Hadrian made his way back toward them._

" _Because like my mother, I can feel the magic here." Hadrian answered as he moved to jump on his mount. "Mother once told me, 'Fire can either break you or make you. It is a passion given but if left uncheck it is a passion out for vengeance. It can be beautiful, but also fearful at the same time. Ice and Fire will meet one day. It will be the day we all will have to choose. Will you fight? Or Will you run?' I have remembered her words since the day I was a boy. Fire and Ice have met. They have made what was always meant to be. Will you fight, Jon or will you run?"_

" _To save our people and all of Westeros? We fight." Jon said as he grabbed a hold on Yoren's reigns and led the horse back the way they came. Hadrian looked back once and smirked. There overlooking the valley was a lone figure atop a dead horse. The figure turned his horse and rode away._

" _For now, we are safe, the wildlings, not so much. For now Westeros can sleep easily." Hadrian whispered as he followed his cousin, but kept his eyes open and alert._

 **End Flashback**

Hadrian turned to Robb and shook his head. "What has you in a gloomy mood, cousin?"

"I have a received a letter from Lord Walder Frey, the old fool, to bind our houses together through marriage to one of his many daughters. I have no intention of joining their family or to have a Frey in ours." Robb explained as he handed Hadrian the letter. After it was read Hadrian nodded in acknowledgement.

"What of Dacey Mormont? She would be a wonderful bride, would she not? Besides I know for a fact Lady Maege sent a proposal for Lady Dacey." Hadrian said as he pulled out the letter.

"Dacey Mormont is a fair enough choice. Her will is just as strong as mine." Robb said with a smile.

"Come, Robb, to the solar, we'll consort with our fathers." The two stood and left the room to speak with their fathers.

Lady Catelyn looked over to Jon. "Rickon, go and play." She said as her youngest nodded and left the room. "Jon, come here a moment."

"Yes, Lady Catelyn?" Jon asked nervously.

"Do not be nervous, Jon. I wish to apologize. I was wrong to speak of you and treat you badly. Even when I thought you a bastard, I should never have been that way. It was not your fault and I truly can only ask for your forgiveness." She said with tears in her eyes. Her look genuine in her grief and regret.

"I forgive you Lady Catelyn. I truly do." Jon said as Catelyn stood and embraced the boy.

"Within these wall we are family and I should have known better. Your Aunt Izabel knew right away who you belonged to. I should have seen it myself." Catelyn confessed quietly. "Call me Aunt if you wish."

"Aunt Catelyn. Thank you." Jon said as a tear rolled down his cheek and he hugged the one woman that he had wanted to be close to all his life.

 **Dorne**

Izabel rubbed her ever growing belly and figured that she was about six and a half months along now. Three and a half more to go and she knew she would stay here to have her child. She had a feeling the child would be a boy. "Little Rickard, I will see you soon. My dear child, your brother will miss seeing you for the first time and your father leaves Kings Landing in a week to come and stay here with us, along with your Uncle Ned. I can't wait for you to be here." She said as she sang the calming song that her mother, Lady Lyarra, sang to her when she was little. It was the same song she sang to Hadrian when he was but a babe.

"I remember that song." A deep voice said as Izabel looked over to see Elia standing in the door way. "It was the song you sang to Rhaenys when she was but a babe."

"It was the same one that mother sang to me to help me sleep." Izabel said with a sad smile.

"I remember you telling me that when we were back in Kings Landing. Rhaegar said that it was only right that the untouchable she-wolf would be the only one that could get his daughter to stop her fussing. I think he just like to listen to you sing." Elia japed as Izabel laughed.

"Yes, because the Gods know that if he had said anything to me about it, I would have laid into him." Izabel said as the two sat and spoke quietly.

"Rickard? After your father?" Elia asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes, in honor of him. I know that is what Nik had in mind. Father loved him so and he loved father. They were evenly matched when it came to wits and their ideas on how to run their lands. The people came first and that is what we have instilled in our son and will instill in this little one here. I know for a fact that Ned drilled it into his sons." Izabel said as Rhaenys waltzed into the room followed by maids with food and drink. Ser Arthur strolled in behind them all.

"Have you any clue as to how I am here now, Lady Izabel?" Arthur aske as Izabel laughed.

"Yes, my son has given me an idea of what might have happened. He said that the stone you saw in my ritual pack was called a resurrection stone. It can bring anyone back to life. Only those that have unfinished business here are permitted to come through the veil or something like that. I'm not entirely sure how it works. Only that it worked." Izabel said as Arthur nodded. "If you call me Lady Izabel one more time, Arthur, you and I are going to have words and I might make you cry. That's something I don't ever wish to see, you crying."

Arthur and Elia laughed as he sat beside her on the bench. Izabel smiled at the two and then beckoned Rhaenys to sit in front of her. She did as her Aunt asked and sat in front of her on the ground. Izabel brought her comb out and started to comb Rhaenys hair as she sang the song she had been singing to her unborn child. It brought back many happy memories of her Aunt doing this exact thing when she was but a little girl.

"Aunt Izabel, do you miss father?" Rhaenys asked in a soft, low voice.

"I do. He was a good friend of mine. He had done something stupid, but he was still my friend. Your father was a dreamer and as seen by all the destruction, you cannot be a dreamer in court." Izabel said as she continued her ministrations on Rhaenys' hair.

Elia looked on with tears in her eyes. A hand came to intertwine with hers and she looked up to see Ser Arthur eyes staring back at her.

A giggle was heard and it broke the spell they were under. They turned to see Izabel with a smirk on her face and Rhaenys had her hands over her face laughing.

 **Kings Landing**

Arya walked into her dance lesson quickly. She looked to her teacher and gave him a smile. She had gotten better than before. She pulled needle into her hand and the two began their mini duel.

Her improvement shown through and Syrio Florel praised her on it. She took to it with gratitude.

Arya felt sad as this was the last week of her lessons. She was to head back to Winterfell with Jeyne Poole and Vayon Poole. She took to these last lessons with vigor and stayed alert to learn more.

 **Essos**

The Death of Khal Drogo and their son was hard for Daenerys, but the birth of her dragons helped to ease the pain somewhat. She had come to love her husband and did what she had to, to ensure the safety of her people. Now she began the long trek to conquer Essos and gain the army needed to get back what was hers. Ser Jorah Mormont stood beside her and wondered if he should tell her of the rumors that surrounded Dorne or not.

He would leave it for now and let her get what she had to do out of the way. The Dothraki followed her relentless pace and believed in her. He knew should would not rest until all was ready. He could wait for another time to tell her what it was he heard.

 **One more chapter done…I'm now exhausted…I'm going to bed.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **One Month Later**

Nik smiled as the gates to Sunspear came in to view. His arse had gone numb some miles back and he looked over to see his good brother with sweat rolling off of him. "Take a drink of the water, Ned. You need to keep up your strength, besides, we're almost there." Nik said with a laugh.

Oberyn smirked and looked back toward Ned. "Ned, surely you can understand that this is part of the beauty of the land."

"That is easier spoken than done, Nik. It is too hot out here to move properly, Oberyn." Ned said as he looked over to see Jory Cassel and ten more of his guards interspersed with the twenty that Nik had brought with him. Ned thought to himself momentarily about the other guards he had sent with the rest of his caravan back toward Winterfell. He wondered if he should have left them where they were. Then he heard someone ride up closer and saw Jory was now right beside him.

"My Lord, I am sure we will find peace and rest when we enter the castle." Jory assured his Lord.

"Not soon enough for his liking." Nik said as Ned scowled to him. "Another trek or so and we'll be at the castle gates. Calm your nerves, Ned. You can rest when we've entered the castle."

The two bickered back and forth for almost a mile before they arrived at the open gates of Sunspear. They rode on up the path that led to the gates of the castle and were halted.

"Lord's Niklaus Mikaelson and Eddard Stark request entrance." Nik said as Oberyn smirked toward his friends.

"Stand aside so we can pass." Oberyn said as the guards stiffened before they bowed and back away to let their party pass through. "Well now, that was easy."

"No authority, they say. No one fears the small man, most seem to dismiss you for some lazy, lustful cretin Oberyn." Nik teased as Oberyn rolled his eyes and their party rode off swiftly to let the horses be let to the stables. The three dismounted before the horses were taken and a showing pregnant woman shuffled out of the open doors and rushed her way toward her husband and brother.

Elia had rushed out as well and engulfed her younger brother in a deep hug. "How dare you stay away in the lion's den for so long. I thought for sure you had gotten eaten." Elia jested before a booming laugh came from the front opening of the castle and all three men froze up as they saw the figure.

"Shut up, Arthur! You cannot always be that loud." Izabel grouched before the man she spoke to chuckled.

"Forgive me, Lady Izabel. I forgot my place." Ser Arthur Dayne said as Nik moved quickly and engulfed the man in a real hug.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Nik said as he stepped away from the man he once thought was dead. "How in the blazes of hell are you here?"

Arthur looked to Izabel and she nodded once, but only until she had sent the rest of the guards away to the barracks. "Lady Izabel is to blame for this travesty you see before you." He said as Izabel looked offended.

"Shut up, Arthur, you know you are happy to be whole once again. So don't give me grief over an accident that turned out to be a good thing."

"Aye, Izabel, it seems you have corrected me once again." Arthur jested before his eyes turned to Ned. "I hold no ill will towards you Lord Stark. I would have done the same if it had been my own dear sister."

Ned felt relief enter his entire being at that. "It is good to see you once again, Ser Arthur."

Izabel looked to the three men and shook her head. "Come let's all head to the parlor for something refreshing to drink." She suggested as they all nodded.

 **Winterfell**

"Your mother is to give birth soon Hadrian." Lady Catelyn remarked as Hadrian entered Bran's room.

"Yes, she is and I wish to be there when she does." Hadrian said as he assessed the situation with Bran. His cousin, Hermione, followed after him and pulled out her book of medicines. She had all her vials of potions next to her.

"What are you doing?" Catelyn asked of her nephew.

Hadrian barely glanced up before he went back to his task. "We're going to heal him." He said before he placed his hand over Bran's legs and moved his way up.

He could feel magic within the boy. He turned to look at his cousin and confirmed her suspicions that she had when she first met him. It would work in their favor, she knew.

"Lady Catelyn, would you be kind as to leave us for an hour or two?" Hermione requested as Catelyn looked on in fear.

"But why?"

"We need to concentrate, Aunt Cat." Hadrian said as he held out his hand toward Hermione and she handed him a salve she had made. It had the main components of the skeletal grow juice that he had taken in his 2nd year of school. The difference being that it would work faster. He had majored in being an auror but had taken to studying healing and herbs so that he would always be prepared. He really didn't feel like entrusting his care to a medieval doctor. They'd let him die if that was the case.

Bran awoke as Lady Catelyn finally conceded and left the room.

"Hadrian?" He asked groggily.

"Just stay still Bran." Hadrian admonished as his little cousin nodded and did not move. "How much longer do you think, Hermione?"

"Fully? A week, but probably two hours tops till the salves dissolves into his skin and then it'll fix the damage done." Hermione said with confidence.

"This will bring some pain, Bran, but just bear through it alright?" Hadrian soothed as his cousin cringed as the first bout of pain rushed through his limbs. "We're here with you cousin. Do not think you are alone."

Hermione smiled softly as she looked over her 'cousin'. Her heart swelled as she thought of the time that Lockhart removed all of Harry's bones in his arm after he had broken it playing quidditch.

"Now we wait." Hermione said as she sat down beside her cousin and placed her head on his shoulder.

 **In the courtyard (Two Hours Later)**

Lady Catelyn watched nervously as the wheelhouse and guards made their way into the castle courtyard and smiled to herself. The moment the house came to a stop the door was pushed open and her youngest daughter rushed from inside. "Mother!" Arya yelled as barreled into her mother.

"Arya, my darling little girl. I've missed you so much." Catelyn said as she hugged her daughter to her and she looked up to see her eldest daughter stood there. She looked regal that much was for sure. "What is with the gloomy face, my dearest Sansa?"

"Father sent me back home and would not allow me to stay in the castle whilst he was away." Sansa spat as she sounded like a petulant child.

"He would have left you, if you hadn't acted as if you were better than everyone else." Arya said as she turned to see Jon and Robb. She had missed her brothers tremendously.

"Robb! Jon!" She cried as she jumped into Robb's arms and then moved on to the other like a monkey. "I've missed you so much."

"And we've missed you little sister." Jon said as Robb chuckled.

They were all about to speak before an earsplitting yell came from the tall tower where Bran was situated. Catelyn picked up her skirts and ran as fast as she could toward the room.

The moment she made it she saw the others behind her. She pushed the door open to see Bran sat on his bed as he rubbed his legs. She looked on in shock as Hadrian had him moved his right foot once again. He moved it slowly and Hadrian gave him a stick to bite down on.

"Now, again. We have to work out the soreness that had settled in from unused for so long." Hermione said as she monitored him. "Come on Bran, after this one you'll be done. At least until tomorrow."

Bran nodded and a look of determination crept into his eyes. "Your back is fine now. All you have to work on is working out your limbs once more. It's going to be like learning how to walk again." Hadrian said as Bran gritted down on the stick and grunted. His strained yell had his mother in tears, but it was tears of happiness that her son could now move his own limbs.

Hadrian looked up to see his family there. "That's enough, Bran. You've done enough for today. We'll start again tomorrow." He said as Bran fell backwards on his bed and Hermione giggled.

"It wasn't that bad. This is the easy part. Imagine home much it's going to hurt when you have to walk again." Bran looked horrified at that statement and his brothers' laughter had his head turn to see his mother and siblings.

"My son!" Catelyn cooed as she moved to sit beside him. She saw the sweat upon his brow and rubbed it clean. "Rest."

Jon moved to stand beside Hermione and took hold of her hand. Robb and the others all smiled as they crowded around the boy on the bed, smiles were shared.

 **Two Months later**

The loud scream from the chamber down the hall from her had Rhaenys cringe in fear. She wasn't sure what to think. Her aunt had just gone into labor with her child. She wasn't sure how to help. She felt so helpless. Her face drawn with a frown and fear of what was happening consumed her.

"Rhaenys, she will be fine." Nik offered as he sat next to his niece. "She is doing a wonderful thing and she knows it."

"You've never had a child, how would you know?" Elia scoffed as Nik's ears turned red.

A chuckle was heard from the other men. "I don't know why you are laughing, dear husband." Rebekah asked as Trystane quietened as fast as the other men.

"Forgive me, my dearest wife." Trystane said as another scream rang through the halls and the people in the outer room of the birthing chamber cringed.

"Father!" A voice yelled from the hall. Nik stood and ran toward the voice.

"Hadrian!" Nik admonished as he made his way into the hall. "You know better than to yell."

Hadrian ran to his father and hugged him tightly. "Have we arrived in time?" He asked as Nik smiled at his grown son.

"Yes, you have. She is in labor right now." Nik said as he looked behind his son to see Jon, Robb, Dacey Mormont, and Lady Catelyn with a walking Bran and Rickon in tow. "Why are you all here?"

"Move aside, Nik. I have to get in there." Catelyn said as she rushed past Nik and into the birthing chamber.

Elia followed suit and went in as well. Ned looked to Nik and then to Arthur and the three men laughed to themselves. Ned rushed to his children and hugged them each. He marveled at how Bran was walking. Hermione, Sage and Finn watched with smiles.

"How are you walking? Maester Luwin said you would never walk again." Ned said in shock.

"That would be our doing, Uncle Ned." Hadrian said as he pulled Hermione to him.

"Your magic? This is wonderful." Ned said as he moved to hug Hadrian and Hermione. The tears in his eyes shown with happiness. "Thank you both."

Robb smiled as Jon and Rickon laughed at the great sullen Eddard Stark. "Father, we will explain it all, but first I think we have a new cousin to welcome." Robb said as a loud cry of a babe came through the door.

"Nik, Hadrian get in here." Catelyn insisted as the two men walked in the door.

There on the bed made both men stop in their tracks. Izabel held a baby in her arms, her hair drenched in sweat and a blanket placed over her. The child suckled at its mother's breast as she looked from the baby to the two most precious men in her life. "Come Nik, come meet your son. Hadrian come and meet your brother." She said with a happy smile.

Nik and Hadrian inched closer as they looked down with awe and happiness in their eyes. Hadrian sat next to his mother and rubbed his little brother's head softly. "Rickard Mikaelson, I vow here and now to always protect you."

Nik looked on in shock and his heart had never felt so full. "I have a surprise for you both." Izabel said as the two looked to her and away from the babe in her arms.

"What is it my love?" Nik asked as Izabel looked to Elia who turned and Nik froze with shock.

"Her name is Ashara Mikaelson. Named in honor of a great friend I have missed so much." Izabel said as the baby girl was brought closer and placed in his arms. Hadrian looked on with pride and happiness. Izabel looked to her eldest and grasped his hand. "You are our son, Hadrian Mikaelson, and I would not have it any other way."

Hadrian felt the displacement ebb away at what his mother had said. He knew he was not their true son, but this was better than anything Sirius had ever told him. "Thank you mother." He said quietly as he kissed her forehead. He looked up to see his father hold his sister with so much care. "May I?"

Nik looked to his son and beamed with pride. "My two sons and my daughter. I have never been so happy." He said as Hadrian smiled widely. The small bundle was placed in Hadrian's arms and she opened her eyes. The green eyes of his mother and the dark blonde hair of his father. He looked to see his brother's eyes were open and he gasped. The blue/green mixture was beautiful and the black hair was reminiscent of his own. "The Gods have blessed us, truly."

"They are beautiful, mother. You did a great job." He said as he placed his sister in his mother's arms and stood. "Let me take him to meet the family. I fear what they must be thinking."

Nik nodded and placed Rickard in his arms. Hadrian carefully made his way to the doors and opened them. He and the baby slipped passed them to see all of his family, aside from his Uncle Elijah, who had opted to stay in Barrowton, sitting there waiting to find out. The moment they all looked up Rhaenys squealed and rushed to him. "Let me see, Hadrian."

Hadrian pulled back the blanket and revealed the little baby boy. "His name is Rickard Mikaelson, in honor of our grandfather." Hadrian said as Ned smiled down at his nephew.

"It is a good name." Ned said as he lifted the babe from Hadrian's arms to look him over.

"We have something to show you all." Nik said with his back to them in the door way. They all looked over to see Nik turn around with another babe in his arms. "Her name is Ashara Mikaelson, in honor of a good friend and sister, one whom we miss very much."

Arthur Dayne felt his heart stop and looked at the babe with so much emotion. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He said with a thick emotional voice.

Elia and Catelyn helped Izabel wash as sat her up in bed. "You did wonderful, Izabel. I'm so proud of you." Elia said as Catelyn smiled to her good-sister.

"They are beautiful." Catelyn said as Izabel hugged them both to her.

"Thank you for being here. I could not have asked for better family." She said with tears of joy running down her cheeks.

 **Kings Landing**

 **One week later**

Cersei looked over the letter in her hand and smiled. She wanted to be there with her friend, but with the shaky past of her family and Dorne she knew she could not. She turned to look over her rooms and saw Jamie stood there.

"There have been reports of Brandon Stark's recovery." Jamie said as guilt washed over her.

"We should have stopped this years ago." Cersei said as Jamie walked up behind her. His arms came around her and he pulled her back to him. "Enough, Jamie."

"We are the golden Twins, Cersei. There will never be enough." He said as Cersei pushed him away.

"Leave me, Jamie. I wish to be alone." Jamie huffed and walked away.

Jamie thought back to when their lives were easier. It was before they knew that Izabel and Nik had come back from Essos. He loved Izabel and he liked Nik, but they had ruined his relationship with his twin more than they would ever know. Cersei had turned into a doting parent on not just Joffrey, but on Myrcella and Tommen as well. She slept in the same bed as her husband now and spoke to him as if she truly loved him. Jamie felt the jealousy wrap around his heart. Robert, the bumbling oaf, had changed as well. He had taken to drinking less and making more time with his children and wife. Jamie shook his head in disgust. Those were his children, those were his seeds that impregnated her. Now she wants to turn it all around as if the nights they shared were nothing.

The children, none the wiser of his inner torment, only spoke to him in passing. Their interactions were now monitored. Joffrey looked up to who his father was becoming and had tampered down on his sadistic nature. Robert had taken a keen interest in his son's training and pushed him further than before. The boy was becoming a man and Robert had seen to it that he would not be coddled. He made his son stronger for it. Jamie scoffed and knew that he could have done better.

His father now knew everything, thanks to his sister telling him. His father looked to him with disgust barely concealed. Tyrion smirked his way when he made his presence known. He had known all along, having caught them in the act one night. _You must quit before we are all beheaded for your insolence and disrespect._ He had urged the two of them.

Yet, Jamie could not. He didn't have it in him to quit what he loved for so long. _The Mikaelsons will pay for ruining his life_. He thought maliciously.

 **The Barrowlands**

 **Barrowton**

Lady Barbrey looked over her balcony and saw Lord Elijah interacting with her son. Her small six year old son. The laughter that emitted warmed her heart. She didn't have the strength to turn the handsome and sweet man away. She knew he was what she needed. She knew he was what her son needed.

The Mikaelsons were family to the Starks and would elevate her status as well as that of her son. She knew that if he were anything like his brother she would remain happy until death. Lord Howland assured her that he was very much like his brother.

Lord Elijah looked up to see her and gave her a wave to bid her down. She acquiesced to his request and moved back in the door to her rooms and down the stairs.

She emerged and was greeted by a sight that had her bubbling in laughter. Her son sat atop Lord Elijah's shoulders, covered in mud, with a wide smile that split his face.

"Mother!" The boy cried as soon as he saw her. "Lord Elijah and I have finished with our training."

"Is that so?" She asked with a kind, indulgent smile. Her eyes captured Lord Elijah's and he returned the smile.

"An accident, but no worse off than before." He said with a chuckle.

"You are both covered in filth. I'll call for the servants to draw a bath." She said as they all moved toward the doors. "I have come to a decision, Lord Elijah."

"Really? I have only been here two moon cycles." He asked with a hopeful look. "Is that sufficient amount of time?"

"Yes. I do believe it is. I think it is more than enough. I'll send a raven to your brother to explain my decision." She said as her son laughed as he rubbed his hands through Elijah's hair. "Now I think it is time for a bath."

 **Winterfell**

Benjen looked over all of his current surroundings and sighed. _There must always be a Stark in Winterfell_. His father had told him. His family were all in Dorne with his sister. He wondered if it he would be able to 'call' his brother as his nephew had shown him before he left. Benjen looked over the letter from the Lord Commander that all had been quiet since Hadrian and Jon's little adventure beyond The Wall.

Still, he could feel something change in the air. Winter was coming, and he knew he had to prepare.

 **Moat Cailin**

 **Two weeks later**

Margaery moved around her bed in the Castle and sighed. She did not know how well she would be received when she finally med Lady Izabel. The entire time they were in the same place in Kings Landing, not once did she finally get to meet her. She met her husband, but not her. She heard from whispering winds that Lady Izabel was on an intimate basis with the King and Queen. She wondered how that had come about.

A knock on the door brought her out of her musings to call enter. A maid, Alys, a petite handsome girl with deep blue eyes, bright fire-red hair and lots of freckles, came through and brought a brand new dress to show the soon to be Lady Mikaelson.

"It's beautiful, Alys." Margaery said as she admired the cloth and cut of the dress.

"Lord Tydus wishes you to join him in the eating hall to break the fast." Alys said as she curtseyed to Lady Margaery.

"Thank you. I'll shall be down soon enough." Margaery said as she started to remove her night clothing.

Thirty minutes later she made her way into the eating hall and saw Ty sat at the rather large table. A place setting set for her. He glanced up and smiled to her. "Come, my lady, and break the fast with me. We must be headed out today." He said as Margaery looked to him in confusion.

"And where is it that we are headed, my lord?"

"To Sunspear. My darling good-sister has given birth." Ty said as Margaery looked on in interest. "My brother Elijah and the soon-to-be Lady Mikaelson will be coming here within a day to stay."

"My brother, Lord Niklaus, wishes me to come and see how the children are."

"Children? I thought she was only having one?"

"Nay, she had twins." He said with happiness. She briefly wondered if he would look this happy when their own children would be born.

"Very well." She said as she started to eat.

"I have to warn you now." He started as Alys and Roanna brought fresh juice to them. "Alys, Roanna do be dears and fetch Maester Ronen for us."

Alys and Roanna, a short, portly sized woman with greying hair and laughing wrinkles on her face, bowed to him and left shortly.

"So what were you going to warn me about?" Margaery asked as she took a sip of the fresh juice.

"You will find things there that will surprise you, but you must keep secrets. Secrets that no other living soul, other than your grandmother, will know until the time is right." Ty said as Margaery listened to him intently. "Rhaenys Targaryen lives. Jon Stark was born as Jon Targaryen, son of Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark. The two were bound in secret. The Rebellion was based on a lie."

"A Lie? We lost family because of a lie?" Margaery asked shocked.

"Yes. It was a lie and those of us in the know have made peace with the past. As should you. This goes no further than our castle and our ears. You understand?" He asked in a serious demeanor.

"Yes, Tydus, I understand." She relented as they finished their food.

 **Essos**

 **Qarth**

Daenerys looked up as Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion flew over her. They were now the size of a pony, but very much children. They were her children. Daenerys sighed as the Dothraki that followed were nervous at the sight of the winged creatures, although most did not show it, she knew it. The creatures, her children, obeyed only her. She had yet to ride them, as they were too small still, but she dreamed of the day she could.

Rhaegal flew low to walk beside her horse and she smiled to him. She loved each of them, but Drogon reminded her of her dead husband, for which he had been named. They had been walking for almost a month before a town came in sight. There in the distance was a city. A great city by the looks and she tired of the constant riding. Her eyes sore from the sun, but she smiled as the city came to view. She turned to Ser Jorah and spoke. "This city we are to inhabit for a moment. What is the name?"

"This city, Khaleesi, is the city of Qarth. It is said that there are people who can perform magic here." Jorah said as he looked to the girl who could be queen.

"It amazes me that there are such places still in the world. We must show our strength, but also do this politically right to gain the advantage we need. We need an army and we'll see what this city can produce first." Daenerys said in a strong voice. A strong voice that she did not feel resonate within her being. She was unsure what this would prove.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **King's Landing**

 **Two months later**

Ned and Nik had been back in the capital for three weeks. For some odd reason, Robert had started to become distant. After all the changes to his person, and then he had started to act distantly, even towards Ned. He'd been trying before they left and they wondered why he had started to act as he had.

Cersei herself was trying with her husband and it seemed every time he had been in the same room with Jamie the latter would give me glares as if he had personally offended him. What he'd done, he wasn't sure. But Nik decided that it was not really any of his business.

Ned had been trying to run the kingdom, of course with his help, but something seemed amiss. His darling wife and family had all left Dorne for the Moat before the twins were only a month old. Cersei had been overjoyed by the birth of the twins and congratulated him happily. He hadn't seen her that happy since he'd first met her when he first visited court.

 **Flashback**

 _Nik walked into the throne room and bowed to King Aerys dutifully. Aerys had taken a liking to him and he was grateful he had never been on the Mad King's ruthlessness. They had been here for the last three years and he knew his mate wanted to be properly wed to him. So he had waited like she had asked of him. She had been eighteen when they met back in their home world and when they had arrived here it was all he could do to not marry her that day. She talked him out of it and told him to place his bid with her father. She had known she had already been betrothed to the Red Viper, Oberyn Martell, since her twelfth nameday. The moment Lord Rickard had seen how smitten she was, he quickly cast his thoughts of marriage to the Dornish Prince aside and accepted the proposal Nik had given to him. He looked over to see his beautiful Lady Izabel as she stood beside Ser Arthur Dayne. The smile of his soon-to-be wife had filled his heart with happiness._

 _Tywin watched him from his spot next to his brother Kevan just as Mace Tyrell stood next to his father, Luthor, and his mother, Olenna._

 _Izabel walked over to meet him halfway and smiled widely. "There are two people you must meet, my love." She said happily before she all but dragged him the way to where a set of two golden haired teens about his Izabel's age stood before him._

 _The girl had golden hair and striking green eyes that watched him like a hawk. Her face and body slender, but she had the arrogance and confidence he had noticed of Lord Tywin. The boy, too, had a head full of golden hair and the same green eyes as the girl. "Lord Niklaus, my beloved, these two are Lady Cersei Lannister and her brother Ser Jamie Lannister. Ser Jamie is part of the Kingsguard and Lady Cersei is a member of Princess Elia's handmaidens. I have known them since I was eleven name days old. They are very good friends of mine. It is lovely to see you both again after so long away."_

" _Oh, Izabel it's so great to see you again after so long. I'm so happy you've made your way back to court. There was no doubt in my mind that you would return to us unharmed. The North seemed to make you even more beautiful. Father was actually happy to hear of your safe return to us as well." Cersei said with excitement. Izabel smiled softly to the younger girl. Cersei was four namedays younger than Izabel._

" _I'm glad I have been welcomed as grand as I have been." Izabel said politically._

 _Ser Jamie smiled dolefully as he bowed to Izabel and nodded to Lord Niklaus. "And it is wonderful to see you again my Lady Izabel." Ser Jamie said as Nik watched Ser Jamie's eyes rake over his Izabel. His instincts to guard her from view was overwhelming as he held himself back._

" _Thank you, Jamie. It is good to be back as well." Izabel said as Izabel's brother and father made their way to them._

" _Lord Rickard, Lord Brandon, a pleasure as always." Nik said as Brandon moved to give Izabel a hug as well as to give Nik's arm a shake._

" _Quite an amazing turnout, Father. I didn't think all this would be possible." Izabel said with a smile._

" _My darling daughter, when Prince Rhaegar and King Aerys heard you were to be wed, the prince thought this would be a great way to settle old scores with us. And I think he wished to see how your young suitor here deals in the tourney." Lord Rickard japed as Nik chuckled and Izabel giggled._

" _Queen Rhaella!" Izabel said as she curtseyed to the queen. Nik, Lord Rickard and Brandon, as well as the twins, bowed or curtseyed._

" _My darling Izabel. We have longed to see you here in court. Especially Rhaegar. I had a feeling he would have returned to us by now, alas he is still a day's ride out. If you would be kind and accompany me to my sitting room, I would be happy to hear all you have accomplished in these last six years." Queen Rhaella said as Izabel bowed to the people around her and took her spot next to the queen as they left. They stopped by the dais to where a tan skinned girl of Izabel's age stood. The girl smiled happily and moved to stand next to Izabel as the three of them all left out of the room. Nik looked over and saw that the twins were soaking up the information with curious eyes._

" _Bran, who was that girl?" Nik asked of his soon to be good brother._

" _That was Princess Elia. She is Rhaegar's wife and she is just now pregnant." Bran said Nik looked over to see the bane of his existence in this world. There before him stood Lord Hoster Tully and to a less amount of hatred, but still disliked, his young ward Petyr 'LittleFinger' Baelish. For the past year he had been dealing with the two of them as Lord of The Neck. Lord Howland Reed stepped down from overlooking the neck and gave him the reigns, all though Nik thought it was because he didn't want to rule anything other than his swamp. His father had passed and the ruling had went to him, he didn't care for it, so he did what he wanted and gave it up to a person he thought was better suited._

 _Nik, a man of twenty four, in this world now ruled over the Barrowlands and the Neck. Lord Dustin did not want the title either. He just wanted to live in peace. Moat Cailin had been gifted to Nik, by Lord Rickard, as a good solid promise as he knew his daughter would have married him either way. Of course Lord Rickard laughed at his inability to say no to the woman they both loved dearly, yet in separate ways. She had all but forced him into accepting the title with gratitude from her Lord father._

My darling Izabel, what have you sucked me into? _He wondered as Lord Tully and Baelish approached them._

" _Lord Niklaus, Lord Stark, Lord Brandon, Lady Cersei." Hoster said with a tight tone. "Ser Jamie."_

 _Nik wanted to roll his eyes at the snobby man's attitude but refrained from doing so. "Lord Tully. Petyr."_

 _Petyr Baelish sneered at the two men, Nik and Brandon, for a moment before a look from Hoster Tully silenced him._

" _I suspect that the wedding preparations are being taken care of?" Hoster asked his voice still tight._

" _They are, Lord Tully, thank you for attending my daughter's ceremony." Lord Rickard said with a look that told the old fish not to fuck with him._

" _Is your son still fostering in the Eyrie with Lord Arryn? I thought you would have him attend his eldest sister's ceremony." Hoster said a mocking tone._

" _At the behest of my daughter I did not call on him. She wants him to finish his training unbothered by matters such as this." Lord Rickard explained as he looked over the gathering Lords and Ladies._

" _Excuse us, my Lords, but we must head back to our father." Lady Cersei said in complete politeness._

 _Nik watched as the duo left, that was when he noticed the hungry eyes of all the ladies there. He stiffened only for a moment before he pushed all thoughts of women from his mind till only one woman stood out. He saw Lord Beric Dayne as he made his way over to them. A girl followed beside him with her head held high. She had black, midnight hair and violet eyes that called to you if you were willing to answer that call. "Lord Dayne, how do you fair?"_

" _Lord Stark it is good to see you once again. May I introduce my daughter, Lady Ashara Dayne." Lord Beric said as Rickard finally smiled._

" _Lady Ashara, you grow more beautiful every time I see you." Brandon said as he kissed her outstretched hand._

" _Lord Brandon." Her voice was soft, but strong all the same._

" _Lady Ashara if I may, this is my soon to be good brother, Lord Niklaus Mikaelson of Moat Cailin." Brandon said as Nik kissed the back of her hand. Her eyes lit up at his name and looked around for a moment._

" _Is she here, Bran?" Ashara asked in happiness._

" _She is with the Princess Elia and Queen Rhaella. I believe they are in the Queen's quarters." Bran answered as Ashara smiled widely and Nik smiled as well._

" _I do believe I've yet to see her. If you will all excuse me, I will be going." Ashara said as she bowed her head only before she picked up her skirts and left._

" _That girl." Lord Dayne laughed as Lord Rickard laughed with him._

" _At least you only have one, Lord Beric. I have two." Lord Rickard laughed as Bran and Nik chuckled at the thought of trouble Lyanna and Izabel get into._

" _Yes that is true." Lord Beric said with a grin._

" _So this is the young man that will marry the quiet she-wolf?"_

" _Yes sir. And believe me when I say her bite and bark are in equal measure." Nik said as Brandon nodded his head in agreement._

" _That it is, Nik that it is." Brandon said as Nik gave him a sardonic smile._

 _ **Time skip (Two years later)**_

 _Izabel and Niklaus had stayed in the King's landing for four months after the wedding. He had gotten to know Cersei, Elia, Rhaegar and Jamie well enough. Ser Arthur Dayne and Ashara Dayne had become great friends to him. He liked this side of his wife, the carefree life she had. He did his work from afar and by raven._

 _They had been summoned back to King's Landing by Rhaegar himself two moons ago. At the moment he was in his rooms at the palace as he went over some of the scrolls he had received from the various houses under his lands. When his door slammed open and a calm smiling Rhaegar, followed by a little tan skinned violet eyed girl, who just now began to walk, came into his rooms._

" _Unca Nik!" Rhaenys giggled as she tried to rush to her uncle. Nik smiled and picked up the toddler and laughed happily as he looked her over._

" _And where did you come from little trouble maker?" Nik asked as Rhaenys just giggled once more._

" _Papa." She said as she turned to her father._

 _Nik laughed at that sentiment and shook his head. Within the last two years that they had been there little Rhaenys had turned two namedays old and he'd never seen Rhaegar so happy._

" _And where exactly is my wife?" Nik asked as Rhaegar let out a laugh._

" _She and mine are wondering around the garden." He said as Rhaegar nodded._

 _Nik and Rhaegar looked to one another before Ser Arthur Dayne interrupted their banter._

" _Lord Niklaus, My Prince. You are being summoned to the throne room."_

" _It seems duty calls. Arthur take Rhaenys back to her mother, please." Rhaegar said as Nik handed off the little girl, who giggled and played with Arthur's straps._

" _At once, my prince." Arthur said dutifully and left toward opposite way._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Those days still fresh in his mind, he wondered if it would be a good or bad thing to remember them. He dearly missed his friend and good brother. His thoughts then turned to who could've told Bran that Lyanna was kidnapped? The Lyanna they all knew was not one to be trifled with. She could have taken care of herself and her siblings all knew that. If she had left with him, then he knew it was of her own freewill. They all knew how she was and it didn't make any sense to him. His concern was, how Bran did not know this himself. Even Ned had told him as much of how their sister was, so it makes no sense. Ned even expressed this in length.

They all knew that the Rebellion was based on a lie, but who in the world could've told this lie was beyond him. And then there was the death of Jon Arryn, which made no sense at all. Yes, the man was old, but even Nik knew that a fever would not have taken him as fast as it did.

He pondered on it even longer. His nephew, niece and son were in Essos to find Daenerys and give aid to one of the last Dragons. His brother and his wife, Rhaenys, had left with them, much to Elia's disapproval. The only good thing about this is that the existence of Rhaenys would be quiet, due to Varys' continued support and loyalty. If there was one thing that was never in question it was who the spider was more loyal to.

The five of them had been there for almost two moons and he had started to worry. Not a word was heard from them until yesterday. His son had called from his mirror to explain the situation they found themselves in. Rhaegar's younger sister had started to conquer slavers bay. It had already been almost two years since they had all came to this land. Myrcella was now married to Hadrian and Jon and Hermione had married in the Godswood outside of Winterfell. Now he held a missive in his hand that worried him even more. A piece of parchment sent from the rooms of the dying Robert Baratheon, who had been injured by a boar on a hunting trip. Ned had sent him this letter by way of Varys and the spider watched his movement.

"How did Robert come by this information?" Nik asked as Varys silently regarded him.

"I'm not sure, but it seems that he is grasping at straws. He still doesn't trust you because of your close friendship with Prince Rhaegar." Varys said in his effeminate voice.

"He is unsure of the whispers he's heard. Find Baelish and bring him here." Nik ordered as The Spider nodded and left at once.

Nik stood and called out his wife's name into his mirror. The beautiful face of his wife appeared only a moment later. "Ned called already. I've taken the twins to Elia she can watch over them for now. I'll be there in a moment, I've called my son to transport us there." His wife said as Nik just nodded.

"Very well, I shall see you soon, my love." Nik said as the spell disconnected. His eyes moved once again and looked down at the parchment as dread filled his veins for his family.

 _Nik,_

 _We will leave the capital tonight. Robert has given his words and last order. I fear that instability will happen. It seems he is aware of the Princesses both alive. The fact that we left to Dorne told him something and he confided that he didn't trust you to not overthrow him. So we will leave before anything foul befalls us. Have everything ready. Robert has given the order for your head. Be safe and I'll ride out tonight to the King's wood to meet you and we will head to Dorne. Cersei looked as if she were a bull ready to kill. Be safe brother._

 _Ned_

Nik heard the door creak and turned to see Baelish stood there. "You will sit here and tell me everything you know and have heard on Dorne, Lord Baelish." Nik said calmly.

"I will do no such thing, I'm sure you would have thought things were different. But they are all the same. Like Queen Cersei once said, when you play the game of thrones, you win or you die. Which will it be for you?" Petyr said with a smirk.

Nik chuckled humorously before he snapped his fingers and his two most trusted guards held down Baelish. All the while they gagged him. "Tie him up and place him in the trunk. The one that is soundproof and lock it up." Nik said as the two guards did as they were told. The next thing said was with a grin that froze Baelish of his movements. "Eron, Lukas make sure he's comfortable for the long ride."

Both guards chuckled before they hauled the man away. "You understand that this will seem strange to a lot of people? You leaving the city as well as Baelish disappearing. Then there is his network as well as your family in Essos." Varys commented before Nik turned to him.

"His network has been taken care of or taken over if you will. It will seem as if he got into a spat with a client and the client actually had the gall to kill him and take his body with him. Who will miss the slimy toad, other than Lysa Tully." Nik said with smirk that ended in a sneer at the last name of the psychotic woman.

"Either way, they cannot harm us. Myrcella is my family now and they cannot control us through her. Myrcella vowed to stay true to my son and she will keep her oath as it had been taken literally. Her loyalty is not in question. Neither is Ned's. His family is more to him than friendship. I can vouch for that much. We'll see who will end up dying for that twisted piece of uncomfortable metal." Nik said as Varys gave him a slight smile.

Before he could say anything the doors to Nik's rooms opened with a loud bang. "Leave us, Spider, I have much to discuss with this man." A female voice rang out and Nik smiled widely.

"As you wish, My Lady." Varys said as he closed the doors behind him.

"My love, why such an entrance?" Nik asked as Izabel gave him a wink.

"Hadrian show your father what you found in Qarth." Izabel said as his son moved his forehead to his father's just as his mother had shown him.

"It can't be." Nik said in awe.

"It is, my love. It is her." Izabel said with tears in her eyes.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Essos**_

 _ **Qarth (Four Days ago)**_

 _Hadrian looked on in disgust at the treatment of the slaves. He looked on as his cousin's, Uncle Kol and Aunt Rhaenys wrinkled their noses at the very thought of all the suffering that happened._

" _You seek the Mother of Dragon's do you not?" A female voice asked from behind Hadrian. He turned and saw violet eyes stared back at him. He could see midnight black hair slicked back behind a mask of red._

" _I do. Where can I find her?" Hadrian asked as the woman chuckled deeply._

" _The Undying have her, the so-called Warlocks of Qarth. She is in their home. They took her dragons from her and slaughtered her people. You are not from Essos. Your eyes seem familiar." The woman said as she looked him over. "I have seen a green that deep only once. You are from Westeros, correct?"_

" _We are, as are you. You look like a portrait or at least your eyes look similar to a portrait that my mother hung in her solar." Hadrian said as he remembered the dark haired, violet eyed Dornish woman that his mother would speak of._

" _You mother?" The woman asked. "Mikaelson."_

" _My name is Hadrian Mikaelson, yes. Son of Lord Niklaus and Lady Izabel Mikaelson of Moat Cailin." Hadrian said as the woman in front of him threw off her mask and pulled his face between her hands. Her beauty rivaled even his mother's._

" _Your mother is alive? She has returned home?" The woman asked Hadrian as the memory of the woman in front of him came back full force. It was one that his mother would often tell her of her close friend Ashara Dayne._

" _Lady Ashara? How? Uncle Ned said that you leapt to your death off the cliffs at Starfall." Hadrian said astounded._

" _I tried to, I could not take the grief. The man I loved killed my brother." She said sadly. "I still love him to this day."_

" _He's alive." Hadrian said quietly as Ashara looked to him in confusion. The glass candle had already told her Ned was still alive._

" _Yes, I know that Eddard still lives." Ashara said, her voice had a longing melody to it._

" _No, I mean yes Uncle Ned is alive, but your brother is alive as well. He is in Sunspear right now." Hadrian said as Ashara's eyes widened in surprise._

" _What?"_

" _I can take you there. I have to retrieve my mother any way." Hadrian said as he looked to Hermione, who nodded and gave him a wink. His Uncle Kol had gotten stronger in his magic, but still had not reached his or his mother's capabilities._

" _Please, will you?" She asked desperately._

" _Hold on to my arm." Hadrian said and looked to his uncle. "I'll return as soon as possible."_

" _I'll take care of them. Return safely, Nephew." Kol said as they all turned around and left. Ashara placed her hands on his arm and looked weirdly at him._

" _Don't think, just hang on." He said as she nodded and he apparated back to Sunspear._

 _ **End Flashback**_

"I've been in Sunspear with mother the last couple of days and the babies." Hadrian said as he saw his father with tears that would not fall in his eyes.

"You've done well, but I do think you need to head on back to Essos, My son. We will be in Dorne or home when you return. Check both places just to make sure." Nik said as Hadrian nodded and disapparated way.

 **Okay I'm tired need sleep here ya go.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **(Four Days After Hadrian left)**

Hermione watched the House of the Undying carefully before she pointed her wand and smiled as her silent spell was cast and the entrance was shown. She turned to her husband and her uncle with a smile. Her 'Aunt' or 'Good-Sister' Rhaenys smiled at her and gave a wink before Hermione turned around and a crack was heard. Jon startled once more before they noticed Hadrian stood before them once more. "Hadrian Mikaelson! Is it really necessary to give my husband a heart attack before he's even twenty?" Hermione asked as Hadrian laughed whole heartedly.

"Can we go find our aunt now?" Jon asked as Hadrian nodded and looked over to the doorway.

"Stay behind me. Hermione keep your eyes open and keep your wand ready." Hadrian said as Hermione rolled her eyes but gave a quick nod.

The others followed Hadrian through the doorway and saw that Hadrian had drew his sword. Kol, Hermione, Jon and Rhaenys drew theirs as well. Hadrian let out a slow breath and thought back to his wife. Myrcella was at home in Moat Cailin with his Uncle's Ty and Eli. He was grateful that Lady Barbrey and Lady Margaery were there to help her along.

His thoughts went back to the night of their wedding a small smile made its way onto his face. He looked up and saw three men in long robes, though they resembled the monks in Spain. Their faces were drawn long and the bluish tint upon their lips looked twisted in glee.

"Magic? So it has returned to this world. We're so happy to see that." Said one warlock before Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"Don't speak to them, just keep going." Hadrian said as he walked closer to the warlock. His magic guiding him toward the magical signature of three infant dragons.

"Why do you not engage us in conversation, we only wish to learn how you are able to produce such magic?" The second warlock said scathingly.

"Because you are beneath me." Hadrian spat out before he gripped his sword tighter and walked even further into the tower of the Undying.

"We are not beneath a useless noble. How dare you!" The first warlock said in a pissed off voice. "We see all and are above all! You insolent wretch. We will be your undoing."

The moment the little tirade was over the warlock had a sword through his belly, with compliments from Kol. "You stupid, idiotic toad dare to speak to my nephew as if he were one of your servants? You dare to challenge his power and my family's power for your own stupidity." The sneer on Kol's face rivaled his father's and Hadrian let out a chuckle.

"Come Uncle, let us follow the signature. Hermione dispose of the other two." Hadrian said as he placed a hand on Kol's shoulder. Hermione nodded and blasted the two with a killing curse.

The group sallied forth and found a hallway that made Hadrian feel small. He knew why this magic felt familiar. It was like his and Hermione's. It was more-or-less a magical form from his realm. He looked to Hermione that seemed to start to become overwhelmed by the feeling. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. After a moment he centered himself and moved to stand in front of his cousin. "'Mione, take a deep breath and hold it for a moment before slowly letting it out. Center yourself and know what it is that you are feeling." He said as Hermione did as he instructed.

Hermione nodded and they cousins looked to their Uncle to see that he shook his head as if to clear it. "Let us continue."

The five of them continued until they heard a scream. It was a woman's scream. Hadrian rushed on as fast as he could until he came to a door that was unlike any other.

"Whatever you see, it is not real." Hadrian cautioned as the he opened the door. When he opened the door he saw his home, his home in Godric's Hollow. He walked towards the door and shuddered. It was the night his parent's died. Slowly he opened the door and walked past the threshold to only to see his father. He raced up the stairs to see his mother as she lay dead on the floor and he saw himself in the crib. He looked has his baby self and held his breath. It took only a moment before he heard a crack in the air only to see Izabel and Nik stood in the door way to his room. He watched as Izabel ran to his mother with tears in her eyes. She was so heartbroken and her sobs as she pulled his mother's lifeless body to her were so heartbreaking he almost cried with her. Nik had gone to his father and Hadrian walked out of his room to see Nik with his head buried into his father's arms as his sobs were choked on.

Hadrian walked as calmly as he could back into the nursery and saw something extraordinary. Izabel had picked him up and held him to her tightly. "I made you promise, Lil. I intend to keep it. For the next four years of his life I will keep him safe and teach him all he needs to know. We made the vow and we will keep it." Izabel said in sobs. "I will love him like my own. He needs family and I will do you justice."

Hadrian then heard a woman scream again. He turned left the room. He walked calmly down the stairs only to hear Nik make the same promise to his father's dead body. A smile crept to his face that the people he loved as his parents took their vow to his biological parents literally and wholeheartedly.

He opened the door only to find Hermione was with him. They were back in Hogwarts before everything had gone to shit. "What did you see?"

"How I came to be in the care of my mother and father. You?"

"I'm not sure it was strange. I was in my old house, but there was nothing of me in it." She said softly.

The next moment they looked on as Dumbledore spoke evenly to the first years.

Kol froze for a moment when he looked upon his father's face. It was a face he had seen so many times. It was of disappointment. He watched as Elijah strung up their brother and their father had made their mother bind his wolf side. He watched as the pain in Elijah's face grew more and more with each of Nik's screams. He felt nothing but hatred for his mother and father in that moment. He heard Hadrian's voice in his head to remember not to believe all that they saw.

He banished this memory or vision as he whirled around to see Rhaenys with horror on her face and her eyes glazed over. He didn't want to know what she was seeing. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He kissed her mouth softly before her eyes started to focus more. The moment he knew she was back with him he smiled softly. "Come we must wake the others."

Rhaenys had noticed that they were in a circular chamber. She moved to her brother and placed a soft hand on his face and his eyes fluttered for a moment before he looked down to her. She smiled and he gave her a nod. He moved to Hermione and kissed her hard and she sighed as she finally came out of the vision. The four of them looked to Hadrian and saw determination on his face. Kol was about to grab his hand before Hadrian spoke to them. "Do not touch me."

"Hadrian it is a vision only."

"I know what it is and I intend to see this through. I am almost there." Hadrian said as Kol reached for his hand again and for some odd reason he was pulled into the vision.

Hadrian looked over to his Uncle and smirked. "You just couldn't help it, could you?"

"I had intended to just awaken you, but it seems we are both in this together now." Kol said as the two of them were in front of the wall. "At least we can't fell the cold."

"Truer words have not been said, Uncle." Hadrian sighed as they found themselves on the north side of the wall. "There. That is the place we need to be."

"That mountain?"

"Yes, that is what Bran saw in a vision when he was in his coma." Hadrian said quietly as Kol's eyes widened to the point that he was sure they would fall out of his head.

"This cannot be. I've seen this mountain before." Kol said as Hadrian's eyes whipped to him.

"What do you mean you've seen this before?" Hadrian demanded of his Uncle.

"What I mean is that I have truly seen this mountain before. A dream given to me by a man from beyond the wall. I thought it was an insignificant dream. I dismissed it as such." Kol said with alarm.

"Let's leave this place for now." Hadrian said as he waved his hand and the vision cleared before them. A screech was heard from a door before them. "Let's hurry."

The three behind them drew their swords and rushed forward as Hadrian opened the door. But what awaited them was something that had him momentarily frozen. There in the center of the room was Daenerys in chains as she watched the bald, blue-lipped man speak as if he were the strongest magic user in the world.

Pyat Pree taunted the Mother of Dragons as he let his replications do his dirty work. He was about to taunt her some more when a scoff was heard from the back of the room. His eyes widened as Daenerys turned slowly to see that there were five people in the room with them.

"Who are you, children?" He asked with his raspy voice.

"No one of your concern, you old wretched toad." The front female said with a smirk.

"Don't engage or else the Mother of Dragons will be dead before you can move." Pyat Pree said as he moved closer to Daenerys.

"Dracarys." Daenerys said just as Jon and Rhaenys whispered the same without knowing why.

"Incendio." Hermione, Hadrian said calmly as Kol shouted, "Ignis."

Pyat Pree saw six fireballs come towards him and screamed loudly that the six of them winced. They all watched as he tried to desperately put the fire out, but to no avail. A smile crept onto Hadrian's face as he turned to look at Jon and Rhaenys.

"So you've found the language." Hadrian stated his smile grew as he spoke.

"What in the world did I just say?" Jon asked bewildered.

"You said fire in Valyrian." Daenerys said softly as she turned to the dragons behind her. She held out her hand as only one of them moved toward her, it was her baby Drogon. She looked to her other two and held her hand out to them. They backup only a fraction before they turned to look at Jon and Rhaenys. It was at that moment that Daenerys 'Stormborn' Targaryen took a good look at the two people in front of her. "Who are you?"

"My name is Jon Targaryen, son of Rhaegar and Lyanna Targaryen, rightful Heir to the Iron Throne." Jon said as he stepped forward into the light. He held out his hand and a tan slender one slithered into it.

"My name is Rhaenys Targaryen, daughter of Rhaegar and Elia Targaryen. Princess of the Realm and Seven kingdoms." Rhaenys said as she stood straighter.

Daenerys felt her blood start to boil. This could not be happening. This boy could not be Rhaegar's son. It just wasn't possible. His children have all died and this girl could not be the niece that she had been told about because it was said that she had died. "This is not possible. Rhaegar's children are all dead. This can't be happening." She gritted as she looked to the two people in front of her.

"It is happening, Your Grace. It is something you must accept. This young lady here is your niece. Your nephew Prince Aegon was killed, but Jamie Lannister kept Princess Elia and Princess Rhaenys safe and delivered them to Dorne. This boy is the last child born of Rhaegar Targaryen. He is the product of a secret marriage made between Rhaegar and my aunt, Lyanna Stark. His claim on the throne is more legitimate than yours. So either you help us and place him on that throne or you stay here in Essos and never return to our shores." Hadrian said as Kol and Hermione went to their respective spouses. "Princess Daenerys, this is Lord Kol Mikaelson, the husband of Princess Rhaenys. And this lovely woman is Lady Hermione Stark, wife of Prince Jon Stark. She is legally at this juncture a Stark as that has been what Jon had been legitimized to."

"Who are you?" Daenerys asked skeptically.

"I am Hadrian Mikaelson, son of Lord Niklaus Mikaelson and Lady Izabel Mikaelson." Hadrian told her in a strong and proud voice.

"My brother Viscerys told me of the Mikaelson family. He said they disappeared twenty years ago." Daenerys said quietly.

"Not disappeared per se, just travelling. Now will you help us or not?" Hadrian said as he looked the princess in the eyes.

 **King's Landing**

Nik paced in the small groove he had made as his wife sat on a rock calmly as they waited for her brother to show. It was at that moment that a bloodied Jory Cassel came into view of them.

"My Lord!" Jory yelled out.

"Jory!" Izabel gasped in shock. She rushed to the man and looked him over. "What has happened, Ser Jory? Where is my brother?"

"The boy king called for his arrest! He and his mother called Lord Stark a traitor! He is to be executed!" Jory said before he passed out from exhaustion.

Izabel felt her temperature start to boil and her magic move to the surface. She pulled her mirror from her hidden pocket and called out her son's name. His face appeared in the mirror a moment later. "What's wrong mother?" Her son questioned seriously the moment he saw the worry on her face.

"Get to the Kingswood now! I need you here. Do you see the forest?" She ordered before she moved her mirror around so that he could get a clear image in his head.

"Yes, Mother. I'll be right there."

"Bring the others with you." She said before he nodded and disconnected the spell. She turned to her husband, who had tended as best he could to Jory's wounds. "Will he live, my love?"

"Aye." He said with a grim and angered voice. "He'll live. But the scum who did this will not."

A moment later the two jumped when a crack was heard and six people along with three dragons stood before them. "Darling, come we must hurry."

"What has happened, Dear sister?" Kol asked as he and Rhaenys followed suit.

"A most unfortunate problem has risen in my absence." Izabel said as they followed her toward a passage that connected the Red Keep to the Kingswood. Now hush and follow."

Nik walked calmly beside her, well outwardly he was calm, but inside he was seething. Cersei dares to try and eliminate my family? No, I won't let her do this. It's time I stop playing nice. Nik thought as a dark smirk pulled onto his face. He looked over to see his wife with a similar smirk. She started to pull off the dress she had on and he was pleasantly surprised to see her in Hakama and Haori set. _When did she have that made?_ He wondered momentarily before he quickly dismissed the thought.

"Mother, what are you wearing?" Hadrian asked as Hermione gasped.

"How did you get a Hakama and Haori made for you?" Hermione asked in shock.

"The seamstress in Moat Cailin is very talented." She said with a smirk.

They watched as Izabel pulled a long Katana from her back and Kol let out a giggle like laugh. "Holy shit!" He said with a big smile on his face. The grin he had on his face was one of glee and malice. "This is going to be fun."

Rhaenys looked over her Aunt and Uncle and her husband. What kind of family had she married into?

"Rhaenys, take this. You'll need it." Hadrian said as he handed her a spear. "I know your better with that."

The moment they made it out of the tunnels into the Red Keep Izabel directed them all toward the black cells where she knew they were holding her brother. "I'll be right behind you, my love." She said as Nik looked at her with a stern face.

"Be Safe." He said, fore he knew he could not stop her.

She gave a nod and left toward the throne room. She placed her Katana back in the sheath that was hidden in her back.

The moment she made it to the throne room she pushed the doors open to see Cersei and her nasty son Joffery at the throne.

"Oh, my little lion. You have taken care of the traitor. Good for you." She said with a small smile.

"And I'm here to take your head!" Izabel yelled as Mother and Son looked on in shock. "You dare fuck with my family and think there would be no consequences? Do you remember when someone last fucked with me, Cersei?!"

"I-I-Izabel. You brother is a traitor to the crown!" Cersei stuttered before her voice became strong.

"My brother is no more a traitor than your son is a Baratheon!" Izabel growled as Cersei's eyes widened a fraction.

"Do you have proof?!" The little shit squealed out.

"I do. The true features of a Baratheon are blue eyes and black hair. Not golden hair and green eyes! That is a Lannister attribute and I will tell everyone who'll listen! You won't get away with this. I will see you on the battlefield, you little imposter king." Izabel stated mockingly. She noticed the Kingsguard coming closer. "I'll see your head on a spike before I kneel to you! I'll kneel to the true heir to the throne! Jon Stark!"

"That bastard has no right to my crown!" The boy screamed.

"He has more of claim than you! His birth name was Jon Targaryen! Son of Lyanna, my sister, and Rhaegar Targaryen! Legitimate in his claim! His mother and Father were married! Two witness that still live can attest to it!" Izabel stated loudly.

All nobles that were in the room stopped and looked to her. "Ser Barristan Selmy! Come with me and I'll show you your true King!" She said as Ser Barristan looked to Izabel and saw the truth on her face. She would not lie, not at a time like this!

"The babe lives then?" He asked as Cersei looked to Ser Barristan.

"You cannot believe her." Cersei screeched.

Ser Barristan then took up a stance beside Lady Izabel and pulled the gold cloak from his shoulders. "I'll no longer be your lapdog!" He said with a loud voice.

All while this spectacle had been going on she hadn't noticed Jamie Lannister moving closer to her. He moved as close as he could and pulled his sword. But before he could cut her down he felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

He looked down to see Hadrian looking at him with fierce eyes. "That is my mother you were trying to kill." Hadrian growled out he pushed the bleeding Jamie away "Luck is on your side for now. Next time, your luck will run out."

Cersei screamed in horror as she saw her brother and lover bleeding on the ground. Ser Barristan and Izabel rushed to Hadrian and the three of them ran from the throne room. All the while a shrieking Cersei and scared Joffrey shook where they stood.

Hadrian looked over to see little Tommen shaking in his spot. He did what he thought was best and grabbed the boys hand and pulled him with him. Tommen grabbed a hold of his good brother and ran with him. "Take me with you, Hadrian! Take me to my sister!"

"My Baby!" Cersei screeched even louder as she took off toward the doors as they closed. The moment she opened them they were gone. "Get them, you useless oafs and retrieve my baby!"

The Lannister guards all left and went everyway.

 **The Kingswood**

"You just had to run your mouth didn't you? Mother, you could have been killed! Jamie Lannister almost killed you!" Hadrian groused as his mother smiled to him.

The others all looked over to them and watched as Hadrian scolded his mother as if he were the adult.

"I knew what I was doing, son. I knew you would come!" She said as Hadrian's eyes widened.

"You knew?" He asked.

"A dream, dear one. I saw it in a dream. I knew you would come, my son. Do not think for a moment I was not in control." She said softly as Hadrian visibly deflated.

"You'll learn soon enough not to underestimate your mother, Hadrian." Nik said as the four of them came face to face with the rest. "Hermione take four of them and Hadrian will take the rest of us. We head for Dorne and then we head to Winterfell."

 **Winterfell**

Robb and Dacey walked through the halls of Winterfell with smiles on their faces. "Do you feel alright, my love?" He asked carefully as his wife shook her head with a smile.

"I am wonderful, my darling husband. We will welcome our newest edition soon." She said as she rubbed her still flat stomach.

The moment however was shaken from its peace when a voice called to him frantically. "Robb!"

"What is it, Theon?" Robb asked curiously.

"Your Aunt Lysa Arryn has taken the dwarf hostage!" Theon said as Robb's eyes widened enormously.

 **Sorry for the long wait, but had some things going on. Hope you like it and I'm sorry for the cliffy, but it seemed like the right time to do it.**


End file.
